Glorious Dawn
by ginny374
Summary: TRADUCTION de your vennela. Facination avec le point de vue d'Edward. Cela donne une histoire étonnamment différente de celle du livre et c'est aussi très mignon. Recomandé pour tous les romantiques comme moi.
1. Prologue

**Glorious Dawn**

**Préface**

Le temps n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Où est-ce qu'il a toute l'importance? J'ai soupiré et j'ai essayé de me distraire avec les magazines fournis par la compagnie aérienne. La femme sur la couverture souriait et posait dans une robe très suggestive. Elle était jolie, je pouvais bien lui accorder cela, mais rien de comparable à ma magnifique Bella.

Curieuse chose, l'amour. Ça ne peut pas s'expliquer. Avant de se noyer dedans, on ne peut pas savoir ce que c'est que d'aimer.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai fait semblant de dormir. N'importe quoi pour garder mon esprit calme, en contrôle et loin des pensées sur les possibilités ayant un lien avec la fragile humaine qui était, en l'espace d'un instant, devenue tout pour moi.

L'hôtesse de l'air qui ressemblait à un satellite est revenue m'offrir des arachides… encore. Soit elle était sourde ou bien incroyablement têtue. J'ai mis ma frustration de côté et j'ai essayé de ne pas lui sauter à la figure. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si j'avais laissé Bella seule… je me suis grondé moi-même. Alice et Jasper étaient là. Quand même, je l'avais laissée toute seule…

J'ai forcé un sourire poli. Les yeux de l'hôtesse de l'air étaient brumeux. Ses pensées allaient vers un bain tourbillon à ce moment-là. Bien sûr, trop d'entre elles étaient inappropriées. J'ai décidé de l'excuser. Je n'avais pas assez de temps pour prendre plaisir à la punir (lui faire faire 4 allers-retours pour une lasagne que je ne mangerai même pas).

Le temps…


	2. Rien ne pourrait mal tourner

**Chapitre 1: Rien ne pourrait mal tourner**

J'ai ri tout bas lorsque j'ai entendu une autre pensée concernant la nouvelle. Isabella Swan. Cette pensée-là avait un lit, des menottes et des techniques qui étaient sans doute illégales aux États-Unis.

Les humains sont si prévisibles. C'est comme prendre une marche dans le même parc encore et encore. Bien sûr, il y a quelques fois un nouveau lapin ou un buisson qui vient de pousser ici et là, mais rien de gros ou de surprenant. Même le lapin s'en allait hors de vue après quelques temps.

_Edward!_

J'ai entendu la voix d'Alice dans ma tête. J'ai ri encore une fois du bonheur permanent de ma sœur. Ma famille entière en était émerveillée. J'ai regardé dans la direction vers laquelle la pensée était venue et j'ai vu Alice avec ses cheveux en pointes.

- Oui, Alice? ai-je demandé.

Est-ce que ru as entendu les pensées de la nouvelle? m'a-t-elle demandé, à haute voix cette fois.

- Non, ai-je répondu.

Je n'étais pas extrêmement désireux d'une rencontre non plus. Elle n'était qu'un autre lapin. Nouvelle au début, mais tôt ou tard, elle se fonderait dans le décor aux yeux de tout le monde. Pour moi, se serait tôt. Les humains n'attiraient pas mon intérêt. Mon agacement, oui. Le sentiment que l'on a quand on manque de défi, définitivement. Mais plus que cela? Non. Sauf que Bella Swan avait quelque chose d'impensablement différent et qui, sans savoir pourquoi, m'a changé de façon irrévocable.

J'ai regardé vers le bas pour croiser le regard de ma très petite sœur. Les humains attiraient son intérêt, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de sa propre expérience humaine. Mais poser des questions sur l'un d'eux en particulier était bizarre, même pour elle.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose à propos d'elle, Alice? lui ai-je demandé d'une voix ennuyée.

Bien que son don soit plus efficace sur les non humains, il n'était pas inhabituel pour elle d'avoir des visions sur qui sortirait avec qui et de ce que la collection d'automne de Paris Fashion Line inclurait. Elle notre réseau de rumeurs personnel. Notre centre d'informations.

- Non, a-t-elle gazouillé, je ne faisais que demander.

Ses pensées disaient autrement.

_Oh mon Dieu! Et si je lui dis? Comment est-ce qu'il va réagir? Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose. Il pourrait prendre des précautions._

Alors, comme si elle s'était rappelée de mon talent spécial, les pensées ont changé. Les vers de la plus récentes chanson rap sont apparus. Le long d'images intimes de Jasper. J'ai grimacé et je suis sorti au plus vite de son esprit. Si elle ne voulait rien me dire, parfait. Je trouverais plus tard, quand son esprit ou sa bouche laisserait glisser quelque chose. Ou je pourrais seulement aller chercher l'information chez Jasper après qu'elle le lui ait dit.

Alicia et moi avons rejoint la ligne de la cafétéria en silence. Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper sont venus plus bientôt. Rosalie pensait à la nouvelle collection de Gucci et à combien elle serait superbe dans ces ensembles. J'ai presque roulé les yeux. Rosalie a semblé remarquer l'air désobligeant sur mon visage et m'a lancé un regard désolé.

Je lui ai souri. En famille, nous avons visionné notre film familial préféré ensemble. L'ambiance ouverte et aimante entre nous était rafraîchissante. Par conséquent, mon sourire alors que j'entrais dans l'école. Normalement, je le redoutais comme un enfant de troisième redoute d'aller chez le dentiste. L'ennui sans fin… Mais c'était quand même une journée agréable.

Ce n'était pas comme si Rosalie était un vampire complètement obsédée pas elle-même et égocentrique, et que ses sourires étaient si rares que si elle souriait, le soleil reviendrait à Forks et les toiles d'araignée se démêleraient et faneraient. Rosalie était égoïste et superficielle, mais elle savait comment aimer et apprécier les choses. Elle était bien… si elle vous aimait bien.

Emmett était presque son exact opposé. Son humeur ensoleillée contrastait avec celle nuageuse de Rosalie. Il aimait la compétition au moins autant qu'il aimait sa femme. J'appréciais son esprit. En fait, il se disait souvent qu'il était en train de penser. Un trait unique pour n'importe qui, vampire ou pas.

Jasper était aussi sombre que Rosalie. Sa compagnie était fraternelle si son environnement n'incluait que des vampires. Mais dans un environnement humain, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : la dispute perpétuelle entre à quel point l'odeur du sang humain est succulente et comment il résisterait à tout pour Alice.

Jasper, Emmett et moi étions des frères de tout sauf de sang.

Après venaient nos parents. Carlisle et Esmé n'étaient peut-être pas nos parents biologiques, mais ça ne faisait presque aucune différence. Dans cette existence damnée, leur présence en tant que guides nous aidait infiniment.

Ces gens étaient ma famille, tout pour moi. Rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Nous avons pris chacun un minimum de nourriture et nous avons marché jusqu'à notre table habituelle. Rosalie a commencé à marcher près d'une paire de sportifs. Toute pensée de Football est immédiatement tombée en poussière. Leurs yeux l'ont regardé fixement. Toutes les pensées de plaisir charnel imaginable ont remplis leurs têtes si vite que j'en ai été dégoûté. J'ai pensé exprimer quelques de ces pensée à Emmett pour voir sa réaction et pour voir comment il entrerait en action contre ces corps humains. J'ai émis un petit rire. Alice, qui tenait la main de Jasper, gloussait sans contrôle. Emmett et Jasper se regardaient et souriaient. Rosalie s'est tournée vers moi et m'a envoyé un sourire.

_Dis-moi plus tard ce qu'ils pensaient._

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Non, ai-je dit d'un ton inhumainement rapide et doux.

Normalement, je lui disais ce qu'Emmett pensait pour qu'elle puisse le «satisfaire» et c'était déjà plus qu'assez. Son sourire s'est transformé en moue. Elle a gardé la tête droite et a renversé ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Nous avons atteint notre table et nous nous sommes assis. Nous savions que l'instinct humain empêchait les humains de socialiser avec nous. Jasper a un peu poussé sa nourriture et a tourné son attention, et sa main, vers la cuisse exposée d'Alice.

J'ai serré les dents. Ils pouvaient se conduire de manière tellement puérile quelques fois.

Au moins, Jasper montrait son affection sous la table. Les pensées et les sentiments d'Emmett à propos de Rosalie criaient dans son esprit, sans mentionner la façon dont ils se regardaient. Toutes leurs pensées sont devenues trop… personnelles pour que je les suive, alors j'ai commencé la tâche difficile de couper mon baguel en morceaux.

Esmé s'inquiétait constamment de fait que j'étais celui de la famille qui n'avait pas trouvé l'amour et qui ne se mélangeait pas aux autres. Carlisle lui avait dit ne pas s'en faire pour moi. Que je trouverais quelqu'un pour moi un jour. Ou que je commencerais à chercher quand je serais près. Il ne m'avait pas berné par contre. Peu importe combien de fois il avait essayé de me la cacher, j'étais au courant de la tentative qu'il avait faite pour me trouver quelqu'un. Et elle était là, partageant un bon moment avec son mari.

Alice, après avoir murmuré quelque chose à Jasper, s'est levée et est partie.

Emmett m'a souri avec innocence.

J'ai souri aussi.

- Encore? ai-je demandé malicieusement.

Il a ri.

- Désolé, mon frère.

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'allais partir sur une autre moquerie quand j'ai entendu :

_Edward Cullen?_

Ma tête s'est automatiquement tournée vers la voix.

Jessica Stanley, n'était-ce pas le nom de cette fille? Cette fille qui avait un faible pour moi.

- Oh, il ne sort pas avec des filles.

Cette fois, elle l'avait dit tout haut.

Je me suis retourné pour cacher mon sourire. Sa voix contenait clairement son orgueil blessé par la fois où j'avais repoussé ses avances. Elle n'était qu'une autre fille qui me voulait… Rien ne la rendait spéciale.

_Regardez-la, pensant qu'elle a vraiment une chance avec lui! Pour qui elle se prend?_

J'ai froncé les sourcils. C'était vrai, je ne préoccupais pas des humains, mais quelques fois, les entendre blesser les autres, même dans leur esprit, réveillait quelque chose en moi. Un instinct de protéger les faibles, peut-être?

J'ai regardé encore la fille de qui Jessica parlait. Son visage m'était inconnu. La nouvelle. Isabella Swan.

Cette fille était presqu'aussi insignifiante que Jessica. Mais une très petite voix au fond de moi me disait le contraire. Sa peau avait presque la pâleur de celle d'un vampire. J'ai ri tout bas en me rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit au garçon du club d'échecs. Sa mère était à moitié albinos. J'avais pensé, à un certain point, qu'elle était légèrement mesquine et du genre sarcastique, mais elle m'avait surpris. Elle n'avait fait aucun autre commentaire cassant. Même celui-là n'était pas si cassant. Quand j'avais entendu dire qu'elle venait de Phoenix, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle soit sportive et bronzée… blonde, peut-être? Mais pour la deuxième fois, elle m'avait surpris. Elle avait une belle chevelure brune qui lui tombait dans le dos, un trait que les filles athlétiques n'ont pas. et sa peau était très pâle.

- Isabella, n'est-ce pas? a dit Jasper en suivant mon regard.

- Bella, l'ai-je corrigé, juste comme elle corrigeait tout le monde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de penser? m'a demandé Emmett.

J'ai cligné des yeux, un peu effrayé de ne pas avoir entendu sa «voix» une seule fois de toute la journée. Je me suis retourné vers elle avec curiosité. Son visage a rougi quand elle a croisé mon regard. Que pensait-elle?

La réponse que j'ai obtenue à été… aucun réponse.

J'ai secoué ma tête pour la vider. Et je me suis concentré de nouveau. Comment quelqu'un peut-il se concentrer sur une voix en particulier avec tout un bourdonnement de pensées autour de lui. Mes yeux se sont agrandis. Avais-je soudainement perdu mon don? Je me suis concentré sur mes frères.

Jasper :_ Je devrais aller retrouver Alice dans la voiture maintenant. Pour pouvoir avoir au moins cinq minutes avant la fin de la pause déjeuner…_

Emmett : _Je me demande ce que Carlisle dira si je le défie au bras de fer. Ça fait longtemps que…_

Leurs esprits étaient clairs. Donc mon talent avait-il développé une limite? Était-elle trop loin? Ou sont cerveau était-il mort? Je ne savais pas que ces termes pouvaient être littéraux avant. C'était cela. Ce devait être cela. Emmett et Rosalie se sont levés pour se rendre à la classe de terminale. Jasper était déjà parti. J'ai couru vers le stationnement pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il planifiait de faire dans _ma_ Volvo.

Elle était célébralement morte.

C'était ça.

Je découvrirais pourquoi. Définitivement.

Après avoir réprimandé un peu Jasper et Alice, j'ai marché jusqu'à la classe de Sciences nature.

Rien ne pourrait mal tourner.

J'ai franchi le pas de la porte et je me suis assis à ma place.


	3. Démons relâchés

**Chapitre 2 : Démons relâchés**

Isabella, ou plutôt Bella, est entrée peu de temps après moi.

Pauvre fille. La place à côté de la mienne était la seule de libre.

Elle est passée près de moi pour revoir le bureau du professeur. Juste à ce moment-là, un souffle d'air de l'air conditionné m'a frappé. Ce sont des années de contrôle sur moi-même qui m'ont empêché de tomber de ma chaise quand son odeur m'a littéralement _frappé_.

C'est ironique comment toutes mes pensées de pitié et de curiosité envers elle ont disparu soudainement. D'habitude, j'étais celui qui critiquait les pensées des autres, mais maintenant… Mon cerveau était jeté dans un total état de confusion.

Comment?

Pourquoi moi?

Pourquoi maintenant?

Alors qu'elle avançait vers la place à côté de moi, ses yeux ont croisé les miens. Ma haine pour elle a dévoré tout mon être. Stupide enfant humaine. J'ai voulu que cette fille disparaisse.

Dans ses yeux, j'ai vu mon propre reflet. Sa peur était inscrite sur son front. Sa peur pour le monstre en moi.

La brume dans mon esprit et mon instinct sauvage de la tuer et de boire son sang a dégagé… d'une certaine manière.

Elle l'avait déclenché. J'ai poussé ma chaise aussi loin d'elle que la table le permettait.

Carlisle.

Il avait construit tant de choses pour nous… Je ne ferais rien pour détruire cela.

Mais cette fille… cette odeur… _Délicieuse…_

Je la suivrais jusqu'à la maison et je la tuerais là. Ou je pourrais la tuer maintenant et détruire tout les témoins. Je le pourrais. Ce n'est pas tant que ça pour un vampire. Et ma récompense serait _son sang_. Dans toute sa saveur…

Et merde! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire ses pensées?

Juste alors que je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, elle a secoué ses cheveux, incrustant ainsi son odeur dans tout l'air frais qui restait. J'ai serré les dents jusqu'à la douleur et mes mains ont attrapé la table. J'ai arrêté de respirer.

Carlisle.

Sang.

Tuer.

Carlisle.

Sang.

Délicieuse odeur.

Carlisle.

Sang.

Tuer.

Carlisle.

Sang.

Tuer.

Délicieuse odeur.

Cette bataille s'est terminée à la fin de la classe quand j'ai fui la salle. J'ai fui comme un lâche. Je n'étais pas le monstre, elle l'était. Elle était un démon, venue tout droit de l'Enfer pour me détruire.

Je la détestais. Je la détestais. Je la détestais. J'ai répété cela pour me distraire de son sang. J'ai couru jusqu'à ma Volvo.

Je ne la tuerais pas, me suis-je dit les dents serrées.

Je pris de profondes bouffées de l'air frais et humide de Forks. Ce n'était pas assez. Le souvenir de son odeur était gravé trop profondément. Je devais partir. Maintenant. Ma famille pouvait courir pour revenir à la maison, je m'en fichais. Je devais aller quelque part…

Denali.

Là.

J'ai mis le contact j'ai appuyé sur le champignon et j'ai coupé court. Et quand reviendrais-je? Je pouvais imaginer la scène que ma famille me ferait. Je me suis crispé.

J'ai attendu patiemment jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonce la fin des cours. Après, j'ai couru au bureau principal. Je pouvais changer de classe pour m'enfuir de ce démon. Je n'allais pas endurer cela pour le reste de l'année scolaire.

Je suis allé parler à la secrétaire, Ms. Cope. Dès qu'elle m'a vu, son esprit. Mon aversion pour l'engouement pour l'apparence dont faisait preuve les humains.

_Oh mon Dieu! Un si beau visage… Je me demande ce qu'il pense des femmes plus âgées. Et extrêmement intelligent, trop… l'homme parfait! Est-ce qu'il est bon au lit…?_

J'étais en proie au dégoût absolu. Les humains avaient des esprits tellement dérangés et pathétiques. D'une certaine manière, c'était une bonne chose que je ne puisse pas lire celui de Bella. Elle pourrait aussi avoir de telles pensées, sans doute. Cette stupide fille.

Essayant de chasser l'irritation de mon visage et de ma voix, j'ai doucement posé ma question.

- Ms. Cope, Je trouve mon cours de Sciences nature trop facile et le manque de défi m'ennuie un peu. Pourrais changer pour une autre classe? Ou avoir une période libre, peut-être?

Pas très longtemps après que j'aie commencé à parler, ses pensées ont franchi les limites de l'acceptable et sont entrés au niveau de l'érotisme. Je faisais mon possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler.

Puis, le pire est arrivé. La secrétaire aliénée a essayé de me flirter.

Elle a tenté de me regarder de manière « attirante », derrière ses cils, comme je regardais parfois les autres.

- Un manque de défi, Edward? J'adore la façon dont tu dis ces mots… Hmm… Je vais vérifier toutes les classes disponibles et je te dirais bientôt si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi. En attendant, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de ta vie? Comment les choses ont été pour toi récemment?

Seigneur, tuez moi. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas mourir maintenant?

Je voulais essayer de m'enfuir, mais cette idiote ne me laisserait pas m'en aller. La porte s'est ouverte et s'est refermée, mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention.

- Bien, alors. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas seulement échanger deux période? La sixième heure de Sciences Nature ne me va pas comme je le croyais. Je sais qu'on est au milieu de l'année, mais il y a eu un imprévu…

Je pouvais entendre le désespoir dans ma propre voix.

_Quel est son problème? Les adolescents normaux ne devraient-ils pas être soulagés qu'une classe soit facile. C'est un abonné aux A! Est-ce qu'il y aura une classe disponible à ce temps-ci de l'année?_

C'était les pensées puériles de Ms. Cope.

- Edward, je suis désolée, mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il y ait de la place dans une autre classe. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est la mi-année. Il serait difficile d'ajuster ton horaire maintenant… Je peux essayer, si tu le veux vraiment…

Ses pensées était beaucoup plus désolée et consciencieuse qu'elle n'avaient besoin de l'être.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi maintenant? J'ai lu quelque part que les adolescents veulent que tout soit fait comme ils le veulent de nos jours… Si seulement je pouvais trouver quel est son problème…_

Vous n'avez pas à trouver mon problème, Madame. Je vais décliner cette grande offre.

J'allais tenter encore une fois de la persuader quand la porte s'est ouverte et qu'une étudiante, accompagnée d'une rafale d'air, est entrée dans le bureau principal.

_Je me demande ce que je devrais porter vendredi pour mon rendez-vous avec Dave…_

Je ne portais pas attention aux pensées de l'étudiante, plus à l'odeur qui me frappait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. J'ai senti mon dos se raidir et je me suis retourné pour trouver la personne que j'avais besoin d'éviter. Bella Swan. Je devais sortir d'ici.

Pourquoi? Son sang sent tellement bon… Il n'y avait qu'un témoin et, à ce moment-là, je voulais lui tordre le cou de toute façon. Son sang…

Je devais m'en aller. Maintenant.

Je me suis retourné à la hâte vers la réceptionniste.

- Alors, oubliez ça, ai-je dit rapidement. Je vois bien que c'est impossible. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Je suis sorti avant d'avoir la chance d'entendre l'esprit Ms. Cope divaguer sur la vue de mon dos.

Mes frères et sœurs m'attendaient en dehors de la voiture, attendant que j'ouvre la portière. Le sentiment d'affection fraternelle habituelle avait été remplacé par de la confusion, du désespoir et de l'hostilité.

J'ai pris une milliseconde de mon temps pour réfléchir sur mon comportement. J'avais honte de moi. Je m'étais conduit tellement grossièrement au bureau de la réceptionniste. J'aurais dû être plus gentil avec cette femme. Elle était, après tout, humaine. J'étais au courant de notre beauté vampirique. En fait, j'étais un peu sarcastique. J'aurais dû mieux savoir. J'ai secoué la tête, reprenant mes esprits. Comment _cette_ humaine m'avait-elle changé aussi drastiquement?

Je devais quitter Forks pour quelques jours. Aller à Denali.

_Jasper avait raison. Il est en colère. Contre quoi? Probablement quelque chose de stupide. Comme toujours. _La seule et l'unique, Rosalie.

J'ai roulé les yeux.

_Pauvre Edward… _Alice.

_Edward, ça va? _Celle-ci était de Jasper. Les vagues d'émotion que j'émettais devaient probablement le tuer.

J'ai essayé de le rassurer avec un sourire. Le reste d'entre eux n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour cela. Ça passerait. C'était obligé.

Le sourire n'a pas fonctionné.

Le calme, ce qui m'avait échappé ce jour-là, grandissait en moi. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour faire disparaître mes problèmes.

- Edward, mon frère, ça va? Emmett était le seul qui avait eu le courage formuler la question haut et fort.

- Ouais.

C'était la seule conversation que nous avons eue de tout le trajet en voiture. Ils essayaient de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi avec leur esprit et les uns après les autres, ils se souvenaient de mon habilité et changeaient de sujet.

Ça ne m'a même pas ennuyé de les laisser sur le pas de la porte et de repartir. Je me suis arrêté aussitôt que j'ai tourné le coin de rue après le chemin pavé.

Ils sont rentrés en silence, leurs pensées se mélangeant encore.

Je les ai ignorés et je suis parti. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse qui atteignait les 180 km/h. Mes yeux sont tombés sur celui du gaz. Presque vide.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

J'ai changé de direction pour me rendre au bureau de Carlisle. Il ne me ferait pas de scène et il pourrait me comprendre. Esmé, d'une part, aurait tout fait pour me persuader de rester. Son automobile aurait certainement un réservoir plain, je l'espérais. Je n'avais pas le temps de remplir le mien.

J'ai atteint l'hôpital en un temps record et je me suis dépêché d'entrer.

- J'aimerais parler au Dr. Cullen, ai-je dit à la secrétaire.

Son étiquette disait Suzanne.

Prévisiblement, son esprit c'est rempli de pensées inappropriées (Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe?).

- Vous avez un rendez-vous? m'a-t-elle demandé après avoir réfréné ses pensées.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai bien peur que non. Mais ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Cinq minutes maximum. C'est mon père. S'il vous plait, c'est urgent.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'aider.

_Cinq minutes, à qui est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire du mal? En plus, si je lui fait une faveur… il va devoir me la retourner…_

- Bien sûr, mon mignon, ton père est au bout de l'allée.

Je l'ai remerciée et je suis allé retrouver Carlisle. Je ne me suis pas embarrassé de formalités.

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de ta voiture. _Maintenant_. S'il te plait, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard. Je vais à Denali.

Bien que son esprit fût rempli de point d'interrogation, mon père, mon super père, ne les a pas posées. Finalement, quelque chose ne ma faveur. Il m'a tendu les clés de sa voiture et je lui ai donné les miennes.

_Edward, Esmé va être furieuse. Elle va t'appeler pour te poser des questions, ou plutôt pour te mettre en interrogatoire. Prépare-toi._

Je l'ai remercié d'un signe de tête. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'accélérais sur la frontière entre le Canada et les États-Unis. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de prendre mon passeport ou un document officiel. Carlisle s'occuperait de tout.


	4. Définition de l'insignifiance

**Chapitre 3: Définition de l'insignifiance**

Ça m'a pris deux jours pour me rendre à Denali. Pas à causes de problèmes à la frontière; il n'en a pas eu. C'était parce que je prenais du bon temps à chasser les petits animaux que je trouvais sur ma route. Ils étaient difficiles à attraper à cause de leur petite taille et ils étaient insatisfaisants.

L'épisode du désespoir n'avait pas encore disparu.

J'ai finalement atteint la maison des sœurs Denali. Elle était, comme la nôtre, retirée et cachée par la forêt.

Tanya a ouvert la porte quand j'ai frappé. Ses yeux recelaient de la surprise, mais sa voix était calme.

- Salut, Edward.

_Quelle plaisante surprise. Bien, entre, les autres seront contentes de te revoir. Ça fait un bail._

Tanya était pour ainsi dire la reine des vampires. Sa taille fine et élancée me rappelait celle de Bella. J'ai secoué la tête pour sortir cette stupide humaine de mes pensées. Tanya était mature et aussi le chef de sa famille, comme Carlisle pour nous. Ses plus jeunes «sœurs» étaient plus jeunes que moi et me rappelaient Alice et Rosalie. Même si elles avaient toutes les trois le même teint et les mêmes yeux, leurs cheveux étaient différents. Ceux de Tanya étaient longs et blonds, ceux d'Irina étaient plus courts et d'un brun très foncé, et ceux de Katrina étaient encore plus court et plus pâles que ceux d'Irina.

- Kate, Irina, regardez qui est venu nous voir.

Tanya avait parlé d'une voix basse et décontractée.

_Edward!_ a appelé la voix enthousiaste de Kate.

- Edward, a reconnu Irina à voix haute.

Si Tanya était le chef, Irina était le bras droit. Son sang-froid était presque aussi grand que celui de Tanya, mais son esprit refermait beaucoup plus d'émotions.

- Carmen et Eléazar sont partis chasser… à Paris.

J'ai ri tout bas et j'ai hoché la tête. Mon humeur s'améliorait déjà. Normalement, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'être le seul mâle avec trois femelles, mais il ne s'était écoulé qu'une décennie ou deux depuis que les sœurs succubes avaient accepté le fait que je n'étais pas… _intéressé_ par elles…

- Viens, viens, Edward, assis-toi. Parles-nous de ta vie à… Forks, c'est ça? Washington, non? a dit Irina pendant que nous entrions dans le salon et que je m'asseyais sur le divan.

- Oui, Irina. Ça a été… normal…

J'ai hésité légèrement avant d'ajouter le dernier mot.

Tanya, sentant ma détresse, à froncé les sourcils.

_Où est le reste de ta famille, Edward? Si je comprends bien, ce n'est pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie._

J'ai acquiescé.

Cette fois, c'est Katrina qui a froncé les sourcils.

_Ce n'est pas juste que vous parliez en privé tout les deux! Je veux savoir ce qui ce passe moi aussi!_

J'ai ri et je me suis renfrogné. Je venais tout juste d'échapper à Bella. Il était presque cruel de me ramener là-dessus une fois de plus.

Tanya, mon sauveur, s'est raclé la gorge.

- Mesdames, Edward viens d'arriver. Nous ne voulons pas être inhospitalières et le secouer avec nos, j'en suis sûre, pensées inutilement curieuses. Edward, tu semble avoir soif. En fait, je m'en allais justement chasser. Cela ne me dérangerais pas que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je viens aussi! a vivement ajouté Kate.

C'était au tour d'Irina de froncer les sourcils. Elle avait senti quelque chose.

- Non, Kate, restes avec moi, a-t-elle dit. On va regarder un film ensemble. Je suis persuadée qu'Edward nous expliqueras _tout_ au dîner.

Mes rires à l'humanité de cette phrase ont été interrompus par ses pensées.

_Tu ferais mieux de tout nous expliquer, Edward!_

Kate a fait la moue, mais a consenti à ce que Tanya et moi y allions seuls.

Mon humeur s'était considérablement améliorée. J'aimais vraiment la tribu de Denali. Alors que je voyais Tanya comme une grande sœur, je voyais plutôt Irina et Kate comme des petites sœurs. J'aurais bien aimé voir aussi Carmen et Eléazar, mais je comprenais qu'ils avaient besoins de temps l'un pour l'autre.

Aussitôt que nous nous sommes éloignés de la maison et, par la même occasion, des oreilles indiscrètes, la subtilité de Tanya a fondu.

- Et bien, Edward, crache le morceau.

Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'éviter, j'ai grimacé et j'ai commencé mon conte alors que nous marchions dans la forêt à un rythme humain. Tous les sentiments d'avant, excepté mon désespoir d'éviter Bella, sont revenus d'un coup.

Quand j'ai terminé, Tanya a ri. Même pas dans sa tête, mais ouvertement et très fort.

_Bien, tu as eu toute une journée il y a deux jours, n'est-ce pas?_

Pourquoi prenait-elle cela tellement à la légère? En fait, elle était même amusée!

- Tanya, je ne vois pas quelle partie de cette… situation… te semble comique.

- Moi je la vois, a été sa réplique suffisante.

_Image donc. Le puissant Edward s'enfuyant d'une humaine. __Hmm… __J'aurais tant voulu être là. L'expression qu'il avait sur le visage doit être hors de prix! Peut-être que je devrais demander à Jasper de pirater les caméras de surveillance de l'école et de m'en envoyer une copie…_

Mes narines se sont dilatées. Elle devait bien se marrer. Mon égo, lui, était complètement dégonflé. J'ai essayé une autre fois de lui montrer l'importance de la situation.

Tanya, ai-je grogné. J'ai bien peur que tu ne comprennes pas tout le poids de cette situation.

Son sourire s'est agrandi alors qu'elle découvrait à quel point ses pensées m'avaient agacées.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas te comprendre moi non plus, Edward.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai pris une grande inspiration. La fraîcheur de l'air à rempli mes poumons.

Est-ce que j'exagérais? Cette fille sentait-elle si bon ou était-ce parce que je n'avais pas chassé depuis longtemps? Dans ces terrains vallonnés remplis d'air pur, il était réellement difficile de croire que son odeur était si tentante. Mais son esprit… Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela?

Comme si nous avions échangé nos dons, Tanya a amené le sujet.

- Tu as dit que les pensées de cette fille sont impénétrables pour toi? ça c'est du nouveau…

Son esprit semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, mais elle avait bloqué ses pensées en se concentrant sur le cerf qu'elle avait vu plus loin devant.

_Toi ou moi, d'abord?_

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répondre, elle a gloussé.

_Maintenant, Edward, sois un bon garçon et –comment disent les humains déjà?- mange ta nourriture sans faire d'histoires! Tu as besoin de te nourrir!_

J'ai grogné pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait gagné et j'ai bondi sur le cerf. Je l'ai frappé à la tête et le cerf est tombé raide. Je l'ai mordu et j'ai commencé à boire son sang. Après deux jours d'écureuils et de lapins, le sang d'un cerf était relativement satisfaisant.

Alors qu'un second cerf arrivait stupidement vers nous, Tanya a sauté et l'a attrapé par la jambe. Elle a essayé de sauter encore, mais le cerf a en quelque sorte glissé de son emprise et elle est tombée sur le sol.

Je me suis arrêté de boire juste pour rire. Elle semblait choquée au plus haut point. Si elle avait été humaine, je me serais levé pour aller l'aider, mais elle était un vampire, alors elle s'est relevée et à ressauté sur le cerf, à vitesse inhumaine cette fois-ci. Le cerf n'avait aucune chance.

Après avoir brisé le cou du cerf, elle m'a regardé et a souri innocemment

_Je me suis ridiculisée, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi le cerf a glissé. et ne ris pas de moi, Edward!_

- Trop tard pour cela, ma chère Tanya, ai-je dit et j'ai tout de suite dissipé ses doutes. Tu attaquais à vitesse humaine.

Elle a hoché la tête et peu de temps après, elle buvait le sang du cerf juste à côté de moi.

Pour un vampire, c'était être reçu chez un ami pour dîner.

_Pour en revenir à ton dilemme, mon ami, comment penses-tu le résoudre?_ a demandé Tanya en pensées pendant qu'elle suçait le sang du cerf.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je dois chasser plus que d'habitude, c'est évident. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus.

Tanya a arrêté de boire et m'a regardé avec attention.

- Edward, si le sang de cette fille t'attire autant que tu le dis, tu devrais l'éviter…

- Vraiment, Tanya, je n'y aurais _jamais_ pensé!

Elle a roulé les yeux.

- Écoute, Edward. Je ne veux pas dire l'éviter seulement à l'école… je veux dire l'éviter complètement.

Elle a changé de position avec inconfort.

- Pourquoi ne pas quitter Forks?

J'ai levé les yeux de mon repas sous le choc.

- Quoi?! Nous ne sommes arrivés qu'il y a deux ans! Pourquoi devrions-nous tout changer pour cette… cette _humaine_? Elle est si insignifiante!

Tanya a ouvert la bouche pour défendre son point de vue, mais je l'ai ignoré et j'ai continué.

- De plus, si elle est comme tous les autres adolescents humains, elle va commencer à parler.

_Parler de quoi?_

- Du fait que j'agis bizarrement. De mon comportement. Elle est humaine. Elle va aussi inventer un peu pour alimenter son histoire. Et tu les connais, les mots se répandent comme un feu de forêt.

Elle a soupiré.

_Tu es trop bon pour inventer des excuses qui ne servant qu'à défendre ton égo._

J'ai serré les dents.

- Tanya, ce n'est pas une question d'égo. Je refuse de laisser cette humaine complètement insignifiante ennuyer ma famille et moi.

- Edward, à ton âge, tu plus qu'assez vieux pour faire tes propres choix –je l'espère. J'espère que tu feras le bon. J'espère que tu le feras avec qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle est retournée à son cerf. J'ai aspiré le mien à sec, je me suis dirigé vers un arbre et je me suis couché avec l'une de ces racines ressortie comme oreiller. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Cette fille était tellement insignifiante. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Tanya me suggérait cela. Une chose me perturbait par contre. Pourquoi l'esprit de Bella m'était-il fermé? Je commençais à y penser encore plus quand j'ai été interrompu par une pensée de Tanya encore plus troublante.

_Et si Edward avait plus de sentiments pour cette fille qu'il ne le laisse paraître? Il a été seul durant toute son existence. Il serait temps que…_

J'ai senti mes yeux se rouvrir et ma mâchoire tomber.

- Tanya!

Tanya s'est ressaisie et m'a lancé un regard d'excuses.

- Je n'ai pas tort, Edward. Tu es resté seul pour bien trop longtemps. La curiosité est généralement ce qui commence plusieurs relations entre un homme et une femme.

- est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire, Tanya? La curiosité?

- Ne fais pas semblant, Edward. Tu es curieux à propos d'elle. Ses pensées sont un mystère pour toi. Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas?

- Bien, ses pensées sont hors limites. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, Tanya? Retourner à Forks et parler à Bella? « Salut, Bella! Tu as compris le devoir de Biologie d'hier? Oh et en passant, je t'aime, Bella, parce que tu me rends curieux. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que ton esprit est le seul que je ne puisse pas lire. Pourquoi as-tu l'air si étonnée? Oh c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te dire? Je suis un vampire et j'ai le don de lire les pensées des gens. Donc, veux-tu venir avec moi à Las Vegas et qu'on se marie? Après, je pourrais damner ton âme et te transformer en vampire aussi. Attend moi ici, je vais chercher la Volvo.» Elle me lapiderait.

- Et bien, si tu lui fais le même discours, elle le fera sûrement.

J'ai soupiré et j'ai retrouvé ma position d'avant.

_Edward, tu as évité le sujet assez longtemps. Tu as besoin d'une compagne. Cette existence va te torturer sans personne pour t'aimer._

- Je cède, Tanya. J'accepte le fait que j'ai besoin d'une compagne, mais une humaine? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille?

- C'est une possibilité.

Je l'ai regardée, incrédule.

- Bien, bien, c'est juste venu de nulle part, Edward. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. Tu es d'accord sur le fait qu'il te faut une compagne et c'est plus que je n'en espérais de toi.

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi.

_J'ai aussi pensé à quelque chose d'autre. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ta compagne?_

Je l'ai regardée, abasourdi. Cette semaine ne manquait pas de surprises.

_Tu m'insulte, Edward._

- Je suis désolé. C'est juste que je croyais que tu avais dépassé cela. Je ne t'ai jamais vue de cette manière, Tanya. t u es comme une grande sœur pour moi, peut-être même ma deuxième mère, après Esmé.

Elle a fait la moue.

- Mais c'est moi le problème, ai-je ajouté rapidement. Tu pourrais avoir la plupart des autres hommes…

_Mais c'est celui qui est intouchable que les femmes veulent toujours… _a-t-elle pensé pour ne taquiner. Apparemment, j'étais pardonné.

- Plus vieille? Je n'ai que quelques siècles de plus que toi, Edward, a-t-elle continué sur un ton léger. Mais comme ta sœur… C'est dommage… Je t'aurais apporté une immense satisfaction…

Elle a un petit peu trop mis l'emphase sur le «immense» à mon goût.

J'ai grimacé.

- Viens, Maman, on doit chasser. Un seul cerf ne satisfera personne.

Elle a pris un air renfrogné et s'est enfoncée dans les bois à vitesse vampirique. Je l'ai suivie et bientôt dépassée.

Nous sommes tombés sur un troupeau complet de cerf. Nous avons attaqué et festoyé jusqu'à ce que nous soyons pleins. Sur le chemin du retour, elle m'a demandé combien de temps je comptais rester.

- Encore un jour, peut-être… Pour rendre Kate et Irina heureuses. Je dois repartir bientôt. Tu connais Esmé.

Et je n'allais pas vivre elle restant de mon existence en sachant que je me suis enfui devant une petite fille insignifiante, mais plutôt que j'avais simplement trouvé un abri en attendant que la tempête se calme.

Nous avons couru jusqu'à la maison. Juste avant que je ne frappe à la porte, j'ai entendu Kate dire :

- Oui, Esmé, je lui dis de te rappeler…

Avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase et que j'aie eu le temps de froncer les sourcils, Irina avait ouvert la porte.

- Kate! Dit à Esmé qu'il est là, a-t-elle crié.

Katrina n'a pas eu à transmettre le message. Esmé a entendu elle criait à Kate de me donner le téléphone.

Je me suis préparé à recevoir l'averse de grêle.

- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!! Est-ce que tu as eu ne serait-ce qu'une idée de la peur que j'ai eue? Comment as-tu PU partir comme cela? Pas une explication, pas un mot à tes frères et sœurs! Je n'avais aucune idée… Juste parce que Carlisle…

- Maman, ai-je dit, sachant l'effet de ce mot sur Esmé.

Le résultat a été instantané.

- Edward, essaie de te mettre à ma place une minute, a-t-elle de son ton maternel. Imagine Carlisle revenir a la maison et me dire que tu étais parti à Denali et me décrire ce dont tu avais l'air, le regard que tu avais.

Elle a arrêté ses sanglots secs.

De la culpabilité et de la honte ont parcouru mon corps en entier.

- Maman, je suis désolé. Je t'expliquerai tout quand je reviendrai.

- Et ce sera samedi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Edward?

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Edward, mon chéri, écoute-moi. Si tu avais besoin de temps seul, tu avais ta chambre. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école à moins que tu le veuille.

Sa voix était désespérée maintenant.

J'ai décidé de jouer le rôle du petit garçon qu'Esmé pensait que j'étais. Cela ne me dérangeait pas. Elle était ma mère après tout. Et ce n'est pas tout les jours que ta mère te dit que tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école.

- Je vais revenir, Esmé.

Je pouvais entendre le soulagement dans sa voix. Ça me réchauffait le cœur.

- Dieu merci, Edward. J'étais prête à me rendre à Denali et a te ramener de force s'il le fallait. À samedi alors… Attends, ne raccroche pas tout de suite, Emmett souhaite te parler.

- D'accord, ai-je répondu.

- Mon pote, a dit la voix d'Emmett.

Je savais que Jasper se tenais juste à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, frérot? Esmé était folle de rage quand on est revenu à la maison sans toi, mais quand Carlisle est rentré et lui a raconté se qui s'était passé à l'hôpital, elle a en quelque sorte…

- Explosé, a dit la voix de Jasper à distance.

- Je vous dirai tout quand je serai de retour.

- Ça ne marchera pas avec nous, Edward.

Emmett encore.

Connaissant trop bien mon frère, je ne suis mis à l'eau avec mon récit.

- La nouvelle, Bella? Elle est assise à côté de moi en Biologie. Son sang a une odeur…

J'ai laissé mon imagination faire le reste du boulot.

- Edward…

Emmett semblait inquiet. Je savais pourquoi. Jusqu'à présent, il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre dans une situation de ce genre.

- Je n'ai pas fini, Emmett. Ses pensées sont aussi bloquées pour moi.

- Pourquoi? a demandé Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle envoie des ondes différentes de celles des autres humains…?

- C'est nul, Edward. Si tu veux, on peut s'occuper d'Esmé. Tu peux rester à Denali autant de temps que…

- Non, l'ai-je coupé. Je ne vais pas laisser cette humaine insignifiante nous ennuyer. Je peux lui résister. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde me croit si faible.

Je pouvais presque voir Emmett froncer les sourcils. Je l'avais indirectement insulté.

- Je suis désolé, Emmett…

- Edward, ce n'est pas une question de faiblesse. Nous pourrions comprendre que tu as besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Et pour les excuses, la ferme.

J'aimais tant mon frère. Raison de plus pour revenir le plus tôt possible.

- Je serais de retour Samedi au plus tard. Vous deux prendrez soin d'Esmé pour moi, d'accord?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous dire ça, mon frère, a dit Jasper.

J'ai détecté un sourire dans sa voix.

- Crois-le ou non, elle est notre mère à nous aussi.

J'ai ri.

- Bye

- Bye, ont-ils dit simultanément.

J'ai raccroché le combiné et je me suis tourné vers les sœurs Denali.

- Euh, vous avez entendu les ordres d'Esmé. Je dois être de retour pour samedi.

Les pleurnicheries de Kate ont alors commencé.

- Edward, tu avais dit que…

- Tanya, si je dois chasser plus, je ferrais mieux de commencer maintenant. Je suis vraiment désolé, Kate et Irina. Tanya vous racontera toute l'histoire.

Le visage d'Irina arborait un léger froncement et la moue de Kate ne s'était pas baissée.

_Ce n'est même pas un petit peu juste, Edward_, a pensé Irina.

- Et si je vous en devais une?

Leurs visages se sont illuminés et leurs esprits se sont remplis de pensées que je n'ai pas du tout appréciées.

Je me suis tourné vers Tanya pour la remercier de son conseil, mais elle avait un regard aigre sur la figure.

_Et moi? Tu ne me dois rien?_

J'ai roulé les yeux pour la taquiner, m'assurant qu'elle le voyait.

- À toi aussi, Tanya.

Le triomphe s'est montré sur son visage.

- Au revoir, Mesdemoiselles. Je regrette que ma visite ait été aussi courte. Je vais essayer de revenir vous rendre visite aussitôt que possible. Dites bonjour à Carmen et Eléazar de ma part quand ils reviendront.

Tout ce que j'avais dit était vrai. J'aimais bien les sœurs Denali.

- Peut-être pourrais-tu attendre jusqu'au matin pour partir. C'est la nuit, il fait sombre, a dit Kate d'une voix mielleuse.

J'ai ri.

- Au revoir.

- Bye, Edward! ont dit les trois filles.

Elles m'ont envoyé des signes de la main pendant que je démarrais la Volvo.


	5. La douceur elle même

Chapitre 4 : La gentillesse elle-même

**Chapitre 4 : La gentillesse elle-même**

Encore une fois, j'ai pris le temps de chasser sur le chemin du retour.

Cette fille était peut-être insignifiante, pas de doute, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de chances et créer des problèmes non-désirés.

Fidèle à ma parole, je suis revenu à la maison le samedi dans les environs de midi. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger proprement la voiture dans le garage. Je l'ai simplement stationné devant la maison. J'avais trop hâte de revoir ma famille.

Avant même que j'aie frappé à la porte, elle s'est ouverte à la volée et Alice m'a sauté dessus, ses bras délicats enroulés autour de mon cou. Derrière elle, j'ai vu Rosalie qui secouait la tête avec agacement. Je lui ai souri et elle a acquiescé. Elle avait essayé de me le cacher, mais je savais qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour moi.

- Edward! a crié Alice d'une petite voix aigüe. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu!

Je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Elle m'avait manqué aussi.

Toute la famille s'était rassemblée autour d'Alice. Toute la famille moins Esmé. Le sentiment de culpabilité qui m'avait assailli plus tôt est soudainement revenu.

Ils me traitaient comme si j'étais un vétéran qui revenait de la guerre victorieux. Par amour pour eux, j'ai joué le jeu.

Emmett et Jasper m'ont amicalement frappé dans le dos.

_C'est bon de te revoir, mon frère. _Jasper.

_Edward, si tu veux en parler, tu sais que je suis très ouvert, n'est-ce pas? _Emmett

_Esmé est dans une de ces colères, Edward. T'es foutu. _Les mots si rafraîchissants de ma sœur bien-aimée, Rosalie.

Carlisle s'est raclé la gorge et a dit ses pensées à voix haute.

- Bien, Edward, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Peut-être que nous pourrions aller dans le salon pour parler de ce… dilemme. _Jasper et Emmett m'ont tout raconté._

Bien sûr.

- Où est Esmé? ai-je osé demander.

- Euh, elle est en haut dans ta chambre, Edward…

Carlisle a tressailli en disant cela.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie lui parler avant que tu ne le fasses?

Rosalie a levé les sourcils avec un regard amusé. Alice a fait la grimace. Emmett riait sous sa cape et dans sa tête, il imaginait la figure de ma mère en train de me flageller et puis est venue l'image d'elle m'attachant à une chaise.

J'ai secoué la tête.

Jasper a essayé de me dissuader avec son esprit.

_Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas attendre qu'elle… _se calme un peu?

- Non, lui ai-je dit.

Quand je suis allé à l'étage vers la chambre que Carlisle et Esmé partageait. Elle était à l'intérieur, prétendant être occupée à passer l'aspirateur sur le tapis.

Elle s'est tournée. La douleur était claire dans ses yeux et son esprit.

_Oh, alors comme ça, tu es revenu. Quelle chance!_

J'ai tressailli à ces mots.

- Maman…, ai-je commencé.

Elle m'a crié dessus et, Dieu merci, c'était en pensée ou le reste de la famille ne m'aurait jamais laissé oublier cela.

_Et tu oses m'appeler Maman! Jasper et Emmett m'ont tout dit! Cette fille signifie-t-elle vraiment assez pour toi pour que tu t'enfuies loin de moi? Je t'aurais protégé!_

J'ai ri de sa naïveté.

- Maman, tu n'avais pas besoin de me protéger de quoi que ce soit. C'était une _fille_ et il s'est avéré qu'elle sentait bon. Trop bon, donc je suis parti à Denali pour une journée. C'est tout.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à la maison après l'école? Je me serais assurée que tu ne sortais pas de la maison pour aller – tu sais…

Je n'ai pas laissé l'implication me déstabiliser.

C'est là qu'Esmé a fondu en larmes.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce par quoi je suis passée. J'ai pensé que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé quand Carlisle m'a dit que tu étais allé à l'hôpital et que tu lui avais demandé sa voiture pour aller à Denali. Oh mon Dieu, Edward!

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

- Promets-moi, Edward, promets-moi _maintenant_, que tu n'iras plus nulle part sans me le dire.

J'ai acquiescé et j'ai souri.

Je l'ai serrée un peu plus fort.

_Viens, allons en bas. Ce serait grossier de faire attendre les autres._

J'ai descendu les escaliers en tenant la main d'Esmé dans la mienne.

Qui étais-je pour priver une mère d'un peu d'amour maternel?

Maintenant que la tension était descendue, Carlisle souriait et si c'était possible, Alice était encore plus excitée qu'avant. Seul Emmett avait une expression moqueuse et revêche sur le visage.

_Je n'ai rien entendu tomber ou se briser, Edward. J'aurais bien aimé un peu d'action…_

Je lui souri narquoisement.

Quand nous avons tous été assis dans le salon, Esmé à côté de moi, je leur ai parlé de Bella et de l'odeur que son sang avait pour moi. Quand ce fût terminé, Carlisle avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, Alice était silencieusement sombre, Jasper tempérait sa réaction, Emmett avait des pensées profondes sur «ce qui est bien» et Rosalie arborait une expression encore plus inquiète que celle de Carlisle. Quand j'ai levé les yeux vers elle, son visage est devenu suffisant.

_Quoi? Edward, je pensais que… Edward, _le_ Edward, avoir peur d'une _humaine_?_

J'ai roulé les yeux.

Les sourcils de Carlisle étaient froncés. Je suis resté en dehors de ses pensées. Je voulais lui laisser la chance de les dire tout haut pour que les autres les entendent aussi.

- Edward, primo : je suis vraiment fier que tu aies fiat ce qu'il fallait. Je suis sûr que tu étais très près d'elle à ce moment-là et si l'odeur de Bella t'attire autant que tu le dis, je suis plus que très impressionné.

À côté d'Emmett, Rosalie a roulé les yeux. Je l'ai ignorée.

Secundo : Moi, comme le reste de cette famille, te faisons confiance pour faire ce qu'il faut encore une fois. Je sais que si cela devient trop difficile à supporter pour toi, tu nous le diras. Tu nous as parlé des précautions que tu vas prendre pour agir comme un humain devant les humains. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Nous t'aiderons autant que nous le pourrons. Tout le monde est d'accord avec cela?

Toute la famille a hoché la tête gravement.

_Tertio, Edward,_ a continué Carlisle, _je ne sais pas si tu t'es écouté toi-même pendant ton histoire. Tu semblais très curieux de ce que cette Bella Swan pense._

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour argumenter, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

_En fait, je le suis aussi. Donne-lui une chance, Edward. Elle nous a déjà surpris une fois, par ses pensées cachées et son sang attirant. Peut-être qu'elle n'elle n'est pas aussi insignifiante que tu le crois._

- Elle l'est, ai-je dit.

Carlisle a levé un sourcil parfait avec un air d'interrogation. J'ai essayé de lire ses pensées, mais il les cachait brillamment avec sa journée à l'hôpital.

Alice, soulignant ce qui était évident, a dit :

- C'est impoli de votre part de communiquer comme cela.

La famille au complet a ri, mais je n'ai pas révélé ce que Carlisle m'avait dit. Et Carlisle non plus.

Le reste de la journée, Esmé a refusé de me laisser partir. Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à nettoyer la maison. Les autres ont décidé de se joindre à nous. Après s'être jeté de la poussière et avoir gaffé avec le tuyau de l'aspirateur – j'avais coincé les cheveux d'Emmett à l'intérieur… exprès –, nous sommes allés dehors laver les voitures. Même si ça allait contre les plans d'Esmé. Emmett nous a arrosé Jasper et moi avec le jet d'eau. Carlisle a ri et l'a rejoint. Alice s'est placée derrière Carlisle et l'a éclaboussé de savon. Sans crier gare, il a répondu à son geste de la même manière, mais elle a esquivé et le savon a frappé Rosalie. Elle l'a regardé avec les yeux grands et le visage plein de colère. Tout le monde s'est immédiatement tu.

Puis, Emmett a éclaté de rire. Enragée, Rose lui a jeté du savon. La bataille avait commencé.

Nous nous sommes séparés en deux équipes. Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé et moi contre Carlisle, Emmett et Alice.

Malheureusement, après des heures de plaisir, Rosalie a décidé d'aller nettoyer et a entraîné Emmett avec elle. Elle n'y était pas obligée. Emmett l'a suivie avec des yeux de petits chiots. Peu de temps après, Alice a commencé à flirter avec Jasper et nous l'avons perdu complètement.

Il ne restait plus qu'Esmé et moi contre Carlisle. Mais ça n'a pas fait long feu. Carlisle a annoncé qu'il était temps de se retirer pour la nuit et la manière dont il regardait Esmé m'en disait plus que je voulais en savoir. Il était deux heures du matin. J'ai soupiré et j'ai rangé la Volvo dans le garage.

Esmé m'a attrapé.

_Oh, Edward…_

J'ai souri pour la rassurer. Elle a hoché la tête, s'inquiétant toujours, alors qu'elle prenait la main de Carlisle.

Je connaissais son souci constant de me voir être l'introverti de la famille. Je lui avais répété souvent de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'un jour, je trouverais quelqu'un avec qui partager me vie. Elle m'avait déjà, une fois, demandé ce que je voulais…

J'ai garé la Volvo et j'ai couru à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ma chambre. Je ne voulais pas affronter ce qu'il n'était pas essentiel de regarder en face.

Qu'est-ce que je voulais?

L'apparence? L'intelligence?

Jasper et Alice étaient chanceux. Il n'y avait pas une période de leurs vies qu'ils n'avaient pas passée ensemble. Même avant leur rencontre, ils savaient qu'ils étaient incomplets et ils savaient aussi que quelque part dehors, il y avait quelqu'un qui détenait l'autre moitié d'eux-mêmes.

Alors que Rosalie et Emmett, ils s'étaient rencontrés relativement jeunes. Ils n'avaient pas leur mère pour s'inquiéter sans arrêt de leur solitude. Et il avait la chance d'avoir en main un amour sincère et vrai. Si Rosalie avait fait une erreur en choisissant Emmett…

Pour Carlisle et Esmé, même pas besoin de se poser la question. Si deux personnes au monde étaient vraiment faites l'une pour l'autre, c'étaient eux.

Mais moi…?

Depuis que Tanya avait mentionné que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour qui _exister_, une étincelle s'était allumée en moi. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, mais… qui?

Les sœurs Denali, je les voyais comme mes propres sœurs. Elles étaient automatiquement hors concours.

Combien de temps devrais-je encore attendre avant de la rencontrer…? L'_unique_. Qui qu'elle soit…

Le dimanche, j'ai lu _L'Odyssée_ pendant la majeure partie de la journée. J'ai écouté Linkin Park un petit moment. Et ensuite, je suis allé chasser à contrecœur. Emmett et Jasper ont offert de venir avec moi, mais j'ai décliné l'offre. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir.

Après avoir consommé plusieurs gros lapins, deux ratons laveurs et un cerf, j'étais gonflé. Je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. J'avais chassé beaucoup, beaucoup plus que d'habitude depuis que j'avais rencontré cette fille.

J'ai levé les yeux vers le ciel. C'était le crépuscule. La fin d'un autre jour… C'était le temps de la journée le plus facile pour nous, les vampires. Je n'étais pas prêt à revenir tout de suite, donc je me suis assis sous un arbre.

Je devrais voir Bella le lendemain. Je détestais le fait que je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées. Que pensait-elle? Qu'avait-elle pensé quand je l'avais vue pour la première foi? Et son sang… Comment allais-je réagir à cela? Étais-je prêt?

Dans la tranquillité des montagnes de Denali, j'avais cru que j'avais exagéré. Mais là, j'avais un doute.

Par contre, j'étais _un peu_ curieux. À propos de ce que cette humaine pensait. Pas que ses pensée vaillent quelque chose… Pas que j'y trouverais quoi que ce soit d'intéressant…

Alors que je stationnais ma Volvo à l'école et que les autres descendaient de la voiture, j'ai remarqué Bella Swan à l'autre bout du stationnement. Elle souriait et faisait signe de la main à des étudiants. J'ai encore une fois essayé d'atteindre son esprit, mais il n'y avait que du vide.

La première est passée sans une tache alors que je tentais de voir tout ce que faisait Bella à travers l'esprit des autres. J'ai misérablement échoué. Apparemment, aucun de ses amis n'étaient dans sa classe. J'ai froncé les sourcils en déchiffrant les pensées de Mike Newton.

_Dieu, que ce quiz est difficile! Hein? _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ ça craint! Je me demande ce que Bella a répondu à cette question…_

J'ai présumé que Bella était dans _sa_ première heure.

Juste après la première période, la neige a commencé à tomber. J'avais marché avec Alice de mon cours Mathématiques à Histoire et Civilisation. Jasper est arrivé par derrière et l'a embrassée sur la joue. J'ai roulé les yeux.

Les hommes de la famille, à l'exception de moi, avait souvent l'air stupides avec leur épouse. Bien que c'était plus que ça pour Jasper et Emmett. Mais Carlisle n'avait l'air stupide qu'en compagnie d'Esmé. Les seuls moments où mon don devient une malédiction.

- Oh aller, Edward! Quand tu seras amoureux de quelqu'un, je serai le premier à te rabattre les oreilles avec cela! a rétorqué Jasper après mon roulement d'yeux.

- Peu importe, ai-je dit.

- De toutes façons, Emmett a planifié une bataille de boules de neige dans le parking avant l'heure du dîner. Seulement nous. Nous allons sécher la dernière partie de la quatrième heure. Tu es de la partie?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Puis, j'ai souri et hoché la tête avec enthousiasme. Je ne suis pas aussi dingue de la compétition qu'Emmett, mais j'aime bien une fois de temps en temps.

C'est là que j'ai entendu Bella dans l'esprit de Mike.

- Beurk, a-t-elle dit en faisant la grimace.

_Hein? Elle n'aime pas la neige._

- Tu n'aimes pas la neige? lui a demandé Newton.

- Non. Ça signifie qu'il fait trop froid pour pleuvoir.

L'expression de son visage était si claire. Elle disait cela comme si c'était de la plus grande évidence. Ça l'était.

Et ses yeux. Ses yeux bruns chocolat étaient magnifiques. Ils exprimaient encore plus tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Ils semblaient tellement… profonds… compréhensifs… absolument magnifiques…

J'ai secoué la tête pour effacer ces pensées ridicules. Je me suis concentré sur ce qu'elle disait.

- De plus, a-t-elle continué avec sa voix douce, je pensais qu'elle était supposée tomber en flocons – tu sais, chacun est unique et tout ça. Ceux-là ressemblent plutôt à des bouts de coton-tige.

J'ai ri à haute voix à ce commentaire. Alice et Jasper ont arrêté ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour me regarder.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu?_ m'ont-ils tous les deux demandé en pensées.

J'ai encore secoué la tête.

- Rien, leur ai-je dit. Rien du tout.

Alors que je trouvais la remarque de Bella amusante, Newton, lui, était incrédule.

- Tu n'as jamais vu la neige tomber avant? lui a-t-il demandé.

- Bien sûr que oui, a répliqué Bella.

Puis, elle a hésité avant de dire :

- À la télévision.

J'ai ri une seconde fois. Alice a eu un petit sourire à mon égard. J'avais sûrement l'air très stupide de rire pour un rien. Rien, enfin pour elle. Jasper avait l'air d'essayer de trouver la source de l'amusement qui m'avait frappé. La source était de moi, bien sûr, mais il essayait quand même de trouver ce que je trouvais si divertissant.

J'ai remis toute ma concentration sur les conversations humaines, essayant de garder _sa_ trace. Cela ne demandait pas tant d'effort.

Le garçon du club d'échec venait de frapper Newton avec une balle de neige. Newton s'est retourné et m'a caché la vue du visage de Bella.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je voulais voir son visage.

_Ringard. Il est juste jaloux que Bella me porte plus d'attention qu'à lui. Je vais lui montrer…_ Les pensées de Newton, bien entendu.

Mais quand Bella a encore parlé, c'était clair qu'elle savait ce qui allait venir.

- Je te vois au dîner, d'accord? Dès que les gens commence a se lancer des trucs, je rentre à l'intérieur.

Les reste de la matinée a passé et j'essayais désespérément de trouver ce que Bella était en train de faire. Mon incapacité à lire ses pensées commençait à vraiment me taper sur le système. C'était une fille à part. Elle semblait très gentille, mais elle n'était comme aucune fille ou femme humaine que j'avais rencontrée. Elle n'était pas intéressée par les ragots. Elle ne semblait même pas intéressée à parler tout court, mais quand quelqu'un l'incluait dans une conversation, elle était polie et jouait son rôle. Son discours restait toujours mature.

Et sa conversation avec Newton avait éveillé ma curiosité encore plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle _pensait_?

Après la première moitié de la quatrième heure, j'ai prétendu devoir aller aux toilettes. J'ai marché jusqu'au stationnement pour trouver mes frères déjà engagés dans une bataille à côté de ma voiture. Rosalie était de l'autre côté de l'automobile et ma regardé marcher jusqu'à la bataille.

_Edward, pourrais-tu déverrouiller la voiture? Je veux m'assoir à l'intérieur._

- Tu ne vas pas participer? lui ai-je demandé.

- Manifestement, non. S'il te plaît, Edward. J'ai passé une heure sur mes cheveux ce matin.

- Bien, ai-je dit d'une voix taquine, mais je parce que tu as dit s'il te plaît.

Elle m'a tiré la langue et a pensé : _Sois soulagé que je n'aie pas tiré sur la porte pour l'ouvrir d'une autre manière une peu plus brutale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Elle est entré rapidement à l'intérieur dès que la voiture a fait bip, signalant que la porte était débloquée.

Emmett m'a surpris avec une balle de neige et la guerre a commencé. Je me suis bravement battu contre mes frères. Ce n'était pas un défi pour moi comme ce l'était pour eux parce que je pouvais entendre ce qu'ils pensaient, mais vers le milieu de la bataille, ils ont commencé à ma bloquer leurs esprits. La vraie partie avait commencé.

Nous nous étions assurés de garder un rythme humain au cas où quelqu'un nous apercevrait.

Le temps a passé comme un éclair. Bientôt, la cloche a signalé la fin de la quatrième heure. Rosalie est sortie de la voiture et a marché pour aller dîner après avoir embrassé Emmett et lui avoir expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas être trempée. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Alice la rejoindre.

_Désolée, je ne suis pas venue… _s'est-elle excusée. _Je ne voulais pas ruiner mon look!_

Les femmes.

_Dis à Jasper que je l'aime._

Je me suis tourné vers Jasper.

- Je t'aime, lui ai-je dit avec un sourire.

Il a ri et a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi.

Nous avons essuyé la neige de nos vêtements autant que nous le pouvions et avons marché jusqu'à la cafétéria. Les filles avaient déjà leurs lunchs et étaient assises l'une à coté de l'autre à notre table. Je pouvais entendre leur conversation.

- Alice, Gucci c'est tellement mieux!

- Non! Moi, je vote Armani!

Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés d'aller dans la file et nous sommes allés nous assoir avec elles. Emmett est passé dangereusement près de Rosalie.

- Emmett, je te l'ai déjà dit! l'a-t-elle averti. Si tu oses me mouiller!

- Hum..., a réfléchi Emmett en s'asseyant, je me demandais pourquoi vous deux n'aviez pas participé à la bataille de boules de neige…

Je savais parfaitement la suite. J'ai essayé de garder mes rires pour moi.

- Vous avez manqué une vraie partie de plaisir… a commencé Emmett. Vous savez quoi? Je vais vous montrer de quoi ça avait l'air juste là, maintenant.

Puis, il s'est penché vers Alice et sa femme et a secoué la tête comme un petit chien. Elles ont reculé pour éviter l'inévitable et ont été prise d'un fou-rire. Même Rosalie. Elle aimait trop son mari pour être ne colère contre lui quand il s'amusait tellement.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme cela? ai-je entendu à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je me suis tourné pour croiser le regard de Bella Swan.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire ses pensées?

Nous avons soutenu le regard de l'autre pendant une milliseconde et après, elle a fait quelque chose d'inattendu.

Elle donné un petit coup de tête et ses cheveux ont formé un rideau qui me cachait son visage.

Même aussi éloigné que je l'étais d'elle, je pouvais toujours sentir son odeur. Le parfum n'était pas aussi fort qu'il l'avait été le lundi d'avant, mais c'était manifestement à cause de la distance.

C'était délicieux.

La fille agaçante… – Jessica…? – a dit d'une voix étonnamment plaignarde :

- Edward Cullen ne te lâche pas des yeux.

Et elle a gloussé. Une partie de mon cerveau a traité ce qu'elle disait et était vraiment irrité, mais la plupart de mon attention était complètement fixée sur Bella.

Elle avait de beaux cheveux acajou et les yeux bruns bien sûr. Ses sourcils étaient courbé légèrement, mais plutôt plats. Elle avait un joli visage en forme de cœur avec un front large. Il était orné d'un grain de beauté. La couleur de sa peau m'a enchanté et perturbé à la fois. Son teint clair était mystique, je pouvais même toute les veines à travers sa peau. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.

Les mots qu'elle a prononcés ensuite m'ont aussi surpris. Ils ont amené une autre bouffée fraîche de culpabilité… et de curiosité.

- Il n'a pas l'air en colère, n'est-ce pas? a-t-elle demandé.

Elle avait une voix tellement douce. Je me suis crié dessus mentalement pour avoir osé mettre de la panique dans cette voix.

_En colère? Pourquoi serais-je en colère?_

- Non, a dit Je-pense-qu'elle-s'appelle-Jessica.

Même elle, elle avait l'air confuse.

- Devrait-il l'être?

La voix de Bella est devenue encore plus basse que d'habitude.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup.

On aurait dit qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder ses yeux sur la table. Pauvre fille… ai-je pensé pour la seconde fois. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer de quoi j'avais sûrement eu l'air ce fameux jour.

- Les Cullen n'apprécient personne… et bien, ils ne font pas assez attention aux autres pour les apprécier. Mais il te regarde toujours.

C'était vrai.

Bella était intéressante à regarder. Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, ne pouvais-je pas seulement lire ses pensées?

- Arrête de le fixer, a sifflé Bella à son amie.

La fille a pouffé de rire.

_Est-ce qu'il est amoureux de Bella ou quelque chose du genre…? Oh, attendez que Lauren apprenne ça!_

Ensuite, Newton est venu à leur table et a entamé la conversation à propos d'une bataille de boules de neige dans le stationnement après l'école. Une conversation à laquelle Bella n'a pas pris part, ai-je noté.

Je l'ai observée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure de dîner, ignorant les pensées de ma propre famille à propos de mes actions. Et jusqu'à la fin du dîner, elle est restée concentrée sur la table comme si elle essayait de décrypter des hiéroglyphes égyptiens.

Après le dîner, en me rendant en Biologie, j'ai entendu la même plainte faite par tous les étudiants de Forks High. Tous les étudiants à proximité de Bella. La pluie tombait et faisait fondre la neige.

_Mec, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la bataille de boules de neige?_

_Je ne pourrai pas impressionner Mike à cause de cette stupide pluie…_

_C'est nul… j'allais faire mordre la poussière à Dave…_

Plusieurs avait des jurons dans leurs pensées. Les humains… cesseront-ils un jour d'être aussi écœurants de prévisibilité?

J'ai remarqué un air légèrement soulagé sur le visage de Bella avant de la voir mettre son capuchon.

Alors que j'allais à mon casier, je suis resté branché sur les pensées de Newton. essayant de savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais cet idiot ne pensait qu'à la neige. Il s'est plaint pendant un temps remarquablement long.

Après avoir rassemblé mon matériel de Biologie, j'ai marché jusqu'à la classe, en préparation mentale pour le parfum.

Je suis entré et je me suis immédiatement raidi.

J'avais vraiment sous-estimé son odeur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration avec la bouche, j'ai marché jusqu'à ma table où Bella griffonnait dans son cahier de notes.

Même quand je me suis assis – aussi loin d'elle que possible –, elle semblait faire très, très attention de ne pas me regarder. J'ai souri légèrement. Elle m'amusait vraiment.

- Salut, l'ai-je accueilli.

J'ai pris une autre respiration, cette fois par le nez et son odeur m'a attaqué comme lundi, seulement maintenant, j'étais mieux préparé.

Bella avait l'air sous le choc. Ses yeux bruns se sont agrandis, étonnée que je lui parle.

J'aimais ses yeux.

Le monstre sans âme en moi aimait son parfum.

Avec quelques efforts, j'ai réussi à garder mon calme.

- Mon nom est Edward Cullen, ai-je continué. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan.

Les mots sont sortis doucement de ma bouche. Au moins aussi doucement que je pouvais les rendre dans cette situation.

Elle était très perdue. Elle a froncé les sourcils un peu et puis s'est reprise.

- C-comment connais-tu mon nom? a-t-elle marmonné.

J'ai ri à son innocence. Elle n'avait apparemment aucune idée de la commotion que son père avait créée avec cela. Et ça je pouvais le lire dans tous les esprits.

- Oh, je pense que tout le monde connais ton nom. Toute la ville a attendu que tu arrives.

Elle a grimacé pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire ses pensées? Ce serait bien plus facile.

J'allais pour dire quelque chose quand elle a continué.

- Non, je veux dire, pourquoi m'appelles-tu Bella?

Hein?

- Est-ce que tu préfères Isabella?

- Non, a-t-elle dit, j'aime Bella. Mais pense que Charlie – je veux dire mon père – dois m'avoir appelé Isabella derrière mon dos – c'est comme cela que tout le monde semble me connaître.

Elle avait l'air d'être au courant qu'elle se mettait dans l'embarras.

- Oh, ai-je marmonné.

Elle a regardé ailleurs et j'ai respiré l'air qu'elle avait embaumé de son odeur.

Je l'ai sorti de mes poumons et j'ai pris d'autres respirations calmantes par la bouche.

Le professeur, Mr. Banner, avait commencé le cours et nous avait demandé de séparer les plaquettes avec les cellules de racine d'ognon en phases de la mitose qu'elles représentaient. Nous étions aussi supposés les étiqueter. Il passerait entre les tables pour vérifier notre travail dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- On commence?

- Les dames d'abord, partenaire? ai-je demandé avec un sourire.

J'ai regardé ses yeux se remplir de brouillard et elle a semblé désorientée au plus haut point. Elle avait un sourire maladroit accroché au visage.

- Ou je peux commencer si tu veux, a-t-elle dit rêveusement.

Mon sourire a disparu.

Est-ce qu'elle allait bien?

- Non, je vais y aller, a-t-elle dit.

Son visage était tout rouge.

Oh mon Dieu. Le sang sous son visage était tellement beau. Juste une gorgée et c'est tout. Je ferais très attention de ne pas en prendre plus que ça… Juste une…

- Prophase.

Ça m'a foutu une bonne gifle.

- Ça te dérange si je regarde? ai-je demandé.

Étant humaine, elle s'était probablement trompée.

Alors que je m'avançais pour l'empêcher de changer de languette, ma main a frôlé la sienne. Sa main était chaude et douce. D'une certaine manière, j'aimais bien, même si le contact était sûrement dangereux.

Elle n'a pas aimé par contre. Elle a reculé sa main si rapidement que. si je n'étais pas convaincu du contraire, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle était un vampire.

- Je suis désolé, me suis-je excusé.

J'ai enlevé ma main immédiatement aussi, mais j'ai quand même pris le microscope.

J'ai replacé la languette.

- Prophase, ai-je approuvé.

Je l'ai transcrit sur la feuille de travail. Puis, j'ai changé de languette. J'en ai pris une deuxième.

- Anaphase, ai-je dit et je l'ai écrit.

- Je peux? m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai affiché un petit sourire narquois et j'ai poussé le microscope vers elle. Elle voulait me prouver que j'avais tort… C'était clairement inscrit sur son expression.

Je l'ai regardée faire son observation. Son visage est presque tombé quand elle a vu que j'avais raison.

J'ai souri encore.

Bien, je jouerais le jeu.

- Languette trois?

Elle ne m'a pas regardé en parlant. Elle a juste tendu la main.

Je lui ai donné, évitant tout contact avec sa main.

Elle m'a lancé un regard furtif. Elle essayait de se cacher, je crois.

Ça m'amusait. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout chez elle le faisait… sauf son sang.

- Interphase.

Elle m'a donné le microscope.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et j'ai écrit.

Nous avions terminé.

_Comment est-ce qu'on est censé trouvé ces réponses…? _Mike

_Fait chier… Je vais devoir bosser la prochaine fois, mec… _Connor.

J'ai regardé Bella en essayant de pousser les barrières qui me cachaient son esprit. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pensait, nom de Dieu?

Presque une heure et trente minutes avec elle et sont sang me troublait toujours.

J'ai serré les poings sous la table comme lundi dernier. C'était la manière la plus facile de me contrôler.

Après avoir lancé des regards partout autour de la classe, Bella s'est tournée vers moi. Ses yeux étaient absolument incroyables… si profonds…

Les mots « Est-ce que tu portes des lentilles de contact?» sont sortis de sa bouche.

Quoi?

- Non, ai-je répondu prudemment.

- Oh, je croyais que tes yeux étaient différents aujourd'hui.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai regardé ailleurs. C'était vrai. Chasser donne des tons dorés à mes yeux et la manque de sang les rend noirs.

Elle a baissé les yeux et son parfum est venu me titiller les narines. Mes poings se sont serrés.

Pourquoi cela ne marchait pas?

Mr. Banner est venu à notre table. Il a essayé d'être discret et a regardé par-dessus nos épaules, mais quand il a vu que nous avions terminé, il s'est déplacé vers le côté de la table et a vérifié nos réponses.

_Ces Cullen… pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'ils aient raison? S'ils commençaient à enseigner, nous n'aurions plus d'emploi! Est-ce qu'il donné ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance à Swan de faire quoi que ce soit?_

- Alors, Edward, a demandé Mr. Banner, ne pensais-tu pas qu'Isabella aurait pu avoir la chance de toucher au microscope elle aussi?

- Bella, ai-je corrigé.

J'ai commencé à avoir de l'empathie pour cette fille. Tout le monde l'appelait par son nom complet le premier jour.

- En fait, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq.

_Elle a déjà fait ce laboratoire, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus._

- Est-ce que vous aviez déjà fait ce laboratoire avant?

Elle a souri avec un air un peu coupable.

- Pas avec de la racine d'ognon.

- Avec du blastula blanc?

- Ouais.

Le professeur a hoché la tête.

- Étiez-vous dans un programme avancé à Phoenix?

- Oui.

_Super, une autre intello dans ma classe… D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent tous…?_

- Bien, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que vous deux soyez partenaires de labo.

Alors qu'il allait cers une autre table, il a ajouté :

- Un autre _Cullen_.

Bella a recommencé à griffonner dans son cahier de notes.

Elle pensait toujours que je ne l'aimais pas.

Même si je ne pouvais pas lire ses pensées, son visage était assez expressif pour que je devine ce qui se cachait dans son esprit.

- C'est dommage pour la neige, n'est-ce pas? lui ai-je demandé.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui arracher subtilement quelques pensées secrètes…

- Pas vraiment, a-t-elle répondu.

- Tu n'aime pas le froid, ai-je déclaré.

- Ni l'humidité.

- Forks doit être un endroit très difficile où vivre pour toi.

Pourquoi avait-elle déménagé ici alors? Sa mère ne vivait-elle pas à Phoenix?

- Tu n'as aucune idée.

C'était vrai.

J'ai tout de suite voulu savoir. Je devais lui demander; ma curiosité en avait besoin.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue alors?

- C'est, a-t-elle hésité, compliqué.

- Je pense que je peux en prendre.

Je savais que c'était impoli de ma part d'être aussi pressant, mais c'était trop tentant. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici?

- Ma mère s'est remariée, a-t-elle répondu.

- Ça ne semble pas si complexe, ai-je dit.

Puis, une pensée m'a frappé. Elle était probablement un de ces cas où la mère l'envoie ailleurs pour pouvoir avoir du temps seule avec son nouveau mari.

Si seulement toutes les mères humaines pouvaient être comme Esmé…

- Quand est-ce arrivé? ai-je demandé.

- En septembre dernier, a-t-elle dit.

Elle avait l'air triste.

Elle détestait son beau-père, c'était ça?

- Et tu ne l'aime pas…

Elle m'a montré son désaccord presque immédiatement. Ce qui m'a pris par surprise – encore une fois.

- Non, Phil est gentil. Trop jeune, mais très gentil.

C'était bizarre.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec eux?

- Phil voyage beaucoup. Il est joueur de baseball professionnel.

Elle a souri légèrement. On aurait dit qu'elle essayait de le défendre. Pourquoi…? Une autre pensée : était-il connu?

Pourquoi diable ne pouvais lire ses pensées??

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de lui?

- Probablement pas. Il ne joue pas très bien. Seulement les ligues mineures. Il voyage beaucoup.

Et j'ai fini son explication pour elle.

- Et ta mère t'as envoyée ici pour pouvoir le suivre.

Elle s'est redressée un peu, me faisant tourner la tête. Son sang sentait tellement bon…

- Non, elle ne m'a pas envoyée. Je me suis envoyée moi-même.

Maintenant, j'étais vraiment perdu. Elle avait indirectement admis ne pas aimer Forks et là, elle s'était redressée, fière de s'y être «envoyée elle-même»?

- Je ne comprends pas, ai-je dit, en tressaillant mentalement.

Je pouvais imaginer Tanya rire de moi en ce moment.

Si seulement je pouvais lire ses pensées… Si seulement son sang ne sentait pas si bon…

Bella a soupiré. Son regard avait l'air troublé. Son regard était magnifique… J'aurais voulu me perdre dedans pour toujours…

- Elle restait avec moi au début, mais il lui manquait. Ça la rendait malheureuse… donc j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de passer plus de temps avec Charlie.

Elle avait un l'air sombre quand elle a fini sa phrase.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Mais maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureuse.

- Et alors?

Elle avait un ton incrédule, un ton de défi. Ses yeux demandaient : En quoi ça te dérange?

- Ce n'est pas très juste.

J'ai haussé les épaules pour lui montrer que ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde… bon un peu… D'accord, ça me dérangeais légèrement.

Elle a ri sèchement.

- Personne ne te l'a jamais dit? La vie n'est pas juste.

Oui, ça je le savais, ai-je pensé douloureusement.

- Il se peut que j'aie entendu ça quelque part, ai-je dit sur le même ton qu'elle.

- Alors, c'est tout.

Elle essayait de clore la conversation.

J'ai rassemblé les informations qu'elle m'avait données et j'ai calculé.

- Tu fais mine d'être bien dans tout cela, ai-je dit lentement en m'assurant qu'elle le prenait dans le bon sens, mais je parie que tu souffres plus que tu ne le laisse voir.

Elle a serré la mâchoire et a regardé ailleurs.

Je me suis avancé un peu vers elle, ignorant les signaux «attaque, tue et boit» que mes instincts envoyaient à mon cerveau.

- Est-ce que j'ai tort?

Elle a prétendu ne pas m'avoir entendu.

Je suis revenu à ma position de départ et j'ai souri narquoisement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est important si important pour _toi_?

Elle semblait agitée. Elle ne me regardait pas comme si c'était vraiment une question.

- C'est une très bonne question, ai-je dit doucement, plus pour moi-même que pour elle.

C'_était_ une très bonne question.

Après un moment, elle a soupiré et elle a tourné son regard renfrogné vers le tableau.

J'ai souri, extrêmement amusé.

- Est-ce que je t'ennuie? ai-je demandé.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi – mes mains ont agrippé la table – et a répondu :

- Pas exactement. Je suis plus ennuyée par moi-même. Mon visage est trop facile à lire – ma mère m'appelle toujours son livre ouvert.

Quelle ironie!

- Au contraire, je trouve très difficile à lire.

- Alors, tu ne dois pas être un très bon lecteur.

- La plupart du temps, oui.

J'ai encore souri. Elle avait parfaitement deviné.

Le professeur moyennement intelligent, Mr. Banner, a annoncé à la classe que le temps était écoulé. Il a ensuite commencé à expliquer les languettes en général.

Le parfum de Bella devenait toxique… enfin pour ma santé mentale. Je ne pouvais plus espérer qu'elle me parle, me distrayant momentanément de son sang et m'éblouissant avec son charme innocent, maintenant que Mr. Banner avait commencé à donner cours.

Elle paraissait attentive, mais ses yeux révélateurs et son visage m'ont dit que ses pensées étaient perdues au loin… Où?

J'ai arrêté de respirer pendant un moment et ça m'a aidé à rassembler mes pensées.

La cloche a sonné et j'ai presque couru hors de la classe.

Derrière moi, j'ai entendu la conversation que Mike entretenait avec Bella. Il pensait que j'avais fait tout le travail. C'était tellement humain de sa part de croire cela.

En espagnol, la classe avait reçu comme consigne de lire une histoire en espagnol et de répondre à quelques questions. Mon esprit s'est distrait de Bella pour se tourner vers un récit de… haricots qui sautent. J'ai roulé les yeux et je me suis mis au travail.

La cloche a enfin sonné et je suis retourné à ma Volvo avec plein d'entrain. Bella se trouvait à trois voitures derrière moi. Elle avait retiré sa veste et ses cheveux volaient vers le radiateur. Je me suis appuyé sur ma Volvo pour être plus confortable. Puis, elle a commencé à regarder autour d'elle et m'a remarqué. Ses yeux sont devenus grands et son expression énigmatique.

J'ai levé les sourcils légèrement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ait vu, mais au cas où, j'ai voulu lui montrer combien elle m'amusait.

Elle s'est fait happer tout de suite et sans y penser, a mis sa voiture en marche arrière.

Son camion à manquer de quelques pouces de frapper une Toyota. Elle a freiné si fort que j'ai pu entendre le crissement même de là où je me trouvais.

J'ai commencé à rire. Alors qu'elle partait, j'ai remarqué que ses lèvres étaient serrées. Elle m'avait vu rire.

Encore pris par le fou rire, je me suis tourné pour découvrir ma famille qui approchait de la voiture.

Emmett m'a regardé à des points d'interrogation dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Edward? m'a-t-il demandé.

Rosalie affichait un sourire narquois.

_Tu as fini par devenir fou, Edward._

J'ai ri encore plus fort, refusant de la laisser saper mon moral.

- Rien, ai-je dit à Emmett.

Emmett a eu l'air insatisfait et était sur le point de reposer la question quand Alice l'a rassuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Emmett, il a ri comme cela toute la journée.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, n'est-ce pas Alice? lui a-t-il demandé.

Elle a souri d'un sourire omniscient.

Nous nous sommes assis : moi devant le volant, Emmett à côté de moi, Rosalie derrière lui, caressant ses cheveux, Alice au milieu de la banquette arrière et Jasper à côté d'elle.

Nous avons parlé occasionnellement alors que je conduisais rapidement vers la maison. J'ai refusé de m'impliquer beaucoup dans le bavardage, gardant mes pensées sur Bella et sur son visage au stationnement.

À chaque fois que je riais, un membre de ma famille me regardait avec inquiétude.

Vers le milieu du trajet, j'ai commencé à siffler.

Quand nous avons atteint la maison, j'ai jeté mes clés à Jasper et je lui ai demandé de verrouiller la portière. Puis, j'ai couru à l'intérieur. Esmé était à l'intérieur à mettre des trucs dans le réfrigérateur.

Je suis arrivé par derrière et j'ai mis mes bras autour de la taille de ma mère. Ma tête reposait sur son épaule.

Elle a tourné la tête légèrement, un peu surprise.

- Bonjour, ma chère mère, ai-je murmuré.

La surprise a été remplacée par de la joie.

- Bonjour mon cher fils, a-t-elle dit doucement. Dois-je comprendre que ta journée à l'école s'est bien passée?

J'ai ri.

- Tu pourrais dire cela, ai-je dit.

Mes frères et sœurs sont entrés. Jasper nous a regardés, voyant l'amour mutuel que ma mère et moi partagions. Il a souri.

Je lui ai souri en retour. Rien ne pourrait gâcher mon humeur aujourd'hui.

Esmé à ri de leur expression et leur à fait signe de se joindre à nous.

- Allez! Ne ruinez pas un beau moment en famille!

Alice a ri et nous a rejoints. Le reste d'entre eux se sont regardé, ont haussé les épaules et ont participé à l'étreinte avec résistance.

Nous sommes restés immobile pour un instant.

Puis Rosalie a cassé l'ambiance :

- Vous savez qu'on a l'air de pauvres idiots en ce moment, non?

Emmett a explosé de rire.

- Oui, Rose, on le sait.

Elle souri et a répliqué :

- Je ne faisais que vérifier.

Pendant une seconde, l'expression de Bella quand elle a presque frappé la Toyota m'est revenue en tête et j'ai ri.

Avant qu'Esmé puisse réagir, Jasper a fit :

- Arrête de rire, Edward, tu nous fais peur.

J'ai encore ri avant de me retirer dans ma chambre.

J'ai mis un CD de jazz dans le système de son et je me suis étendu sur le divan.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé Bella venir dans mon esprit.

Ses cheveux, ses lèvres, ses yeux…

J'ai rejoué notre conversation dans ma tête, effaçant toute trace de son parfum. Elle avait penché le menton d'une manière si adorable.

Elle était fière d'elle.

Pas une fierté hautaine et arrogante comme celle des autres humains… une fierté innocente…

Sa peau pâle la faisait sembler tellement fragile…

Et son _sang –_

J'ai immédiatement sortie cette pensée de ma tête. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucune place pour de telles pensées. C'était une bonne humeur du genre qui n'arrive qu'une fois en mille ans.

Ses lèvres étaient tellement belles… juste comme ses yeux…

Elle étaient un tantinet trop pleines pour son visage, mais j'aimais cela… Qui n'aimerait pas?

Ses lèvres avait l'air si douce et chaudes… tout comme sa peau… j'aurais voulu les toucher… peut-être même les caresser des miennes…


	6. La question à un million de dollars

Chapitre 5: La question à un million de dollars

**Chapitre 5: La question à un million de dollars**

J'ai passé la nuit complètement plongé dans mes souvenirs de Bella.

La petite voix qui m'avait un jour dit qu'elle n'était pas si insignifiante me disant maintenant que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Difficile.

J'ai chassé cette pensée sans y repenser à deux fois. Elle était humaine. C'était impossible que je sois tombé amoureux d'elle. Absolument pas. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Jamais.

J'ai pris une douche tiède et j'ai changé de vêtements. J'ai attendu patiemment avec mes frères que mes sœurs prennent le temps nécessaire pour leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements.

_Rouge vif ou marron? Rouge vif ou marron? Rouge vif ou marron…_

- Alice, ai-je dit du salon en sachant qu'elle pouvait m'entendre, tout le monde s'en fout…

J'ai pu l'entendre soupirer et grogner.

_Edward, di tu étais une fille, tu comprendrais… Tu ne t'en foutrais pas!_

J'ai roulé les yeux.

Jasper, qui était assis à côté de moi, a laissé sortir un soupir. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il a secoué la tête.

_Je dois faire face à ça tout les jours…_

J'ai grimacé.

- Moi aussi, Jasper, ai-je répondu sèchement.

- Au moins c'est Alice, a dit Emmett. Rosalie doit même décider du parfait soutien-gorge à porter. Normalement, c'est à moi qu'elle demande… mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

J'ai grogné en réponse.

- Emmett! a appelé une voix qui venait de la chambre de Rosalie et dont nous savons tous la propriétaire.

- C'est mon signal! a dit Emmett avec un sourire sournois. QU'est-ce que je peux dire de plus? Je suis un homme à femmes.

Jasper a ri. J'ai roulé les yeux encore. Alors qu'Emmett quittait la pièce, Jazz c'est tourné vers moi.

- Voudrais-tu bien arrêter de m'envoyer de l'impatience? Regarde-toi, Edward. Tes orteils tapent le sol.

J'ai grincé des dents.

_Alors_… a songé Jasper dans sa tête. _Est-ce que la fille Swan est aussi intéressante que cela?_

Je me suis instinctivement glacé et puis j'ai retrouvé ma position décontractée. Je devinais ce qui s'était passé.

- Que t'a dit Alice, Jasper?

Il a levé la main devant lui comme pour se défendre.

- Rien. Toute la famille l'a remarqué. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir des capacités hors du commun pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant que je me demandais à quel point j'avais été évident. Puis, Jasper a gémi.

- Edward, tu me tues là!

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai mis mes émotions en laisse.

Ce n'était pas ma faute si Bella était une fille si intéressante à qui parler. Si unique. Si innocente. Si mignonne…

J'ai rejoué la conversation entre Bella et moi pour la centième fois depuis hier. Après ce jour, j'aurais une toute autre conversation à laquelle penser.

**OOO**

Ce n'était pas facile de remorquer ses sœurs à l'école. Je devais soudoyer Alice avec une journée shopping et à Rosalie, je promettais un collier de diamants. Tout pour qu'elles se dépêchent un peu.

Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'avais hâte d'être à l'école. Comme hier, je me suis stationné. Ma famille est sortie. Jasper a pris la main d'Alice et s'est éloigné. Emmett est allé avec Rosalie vers sa première période.

Je me suis tourné vers l'endroit où Bella avait garé son abominable camion rouge. Je l'ai entendu à des kilomètres. Elle examinait la chaîne des pneus d'hiver de sa voiture. J'ai ri tout bas. Elle était étrange… En fait, j'adorais qu'elle le soit.

C'est là que je l'ai entendu.

_Oh merde! Comment je contrôle ce machin? Foutu freins! Je vais mourir! Et je vais tuer Bella avec!_

Le grincement d'un faux mouvement d'un pneu est venu simultanément avec la pensée. Je me suis tourné pour voir Tyler Crowley essayer frénétiquement de tourner le volant. Il dérapait sur la route.

Directement sur Bella.

Il allait la tuer.

Mon esprit a été entraîné dans un tourbillon vertigineux. En-dehors de tout le chaos qu'y s'y trouvait, une seule pensée s'est formée, étonnamment claire, dans ma tête.

Pas elle.

Aussitôt que cette pensée m'a traversé, mon corps et quelque chose que je pensais parti depuis longtemps ont pris le dessus.

Je me suis jeté sur Bella, la poussant hors du chemin. Je l'ai plaquée sur le sol à côté d'une voiture beige. J'ai entendu un son mat quand elle a heurté le béton glacé. Son parfum m'a assailli. Poussant mon instinct le plus loin possible dans mes pensées – j'avais d'autres problèmes en ce moment – je me suis concentré attentivement sur l'objet qui était passé si près de tuer Bella.

Le camion de Crowley a frappé celui de Bella et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il se tournait encore une fois vers Bella.

J'ai juré et je me suis levé, les mains en l'air pour attraper le camion avant qu'il ne tombe sur la frêle humaine. Il m'est tombé dessus avec une force qui aurait écrasé n'importe qui sauf un vampire. Il a dérapé un peu plus et m'a poussé sur la voiture beige. J'ai serré les dents. J'ai rapidement enlevé les jambes de Bella du chemin avec une main pendant que l'autre soutenait l'automobile. J'étais maintenant à côté de la voiture beige et je me suis appuyé contre elle. Aussitôt que Bella fût entièrement dégagée, j'ai lâché le camion. Il est retombé là où se trouvaient les jambes de Bella avec une incroyable exactitude.

Un silence.

Quelqu'un a crié.

Avec le cri, des pensées frénétiques. Je les ai durement repoussées. L'état de Bella était plus urgent et plus important que toute autre chose pour le moment. Je suis allé jusqu'à elle et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la supporter. Nous étions trop près. J'ai ralenti ma respiration à une par minute. Retrouvant facilement toutes les connaissances médicales qui étaient enfouies quelque part, j'ai tout de suite commencé à imiter Carlisle.

- Bella? Ai-je demandé. Ça va?

La pauvre était probablement en état de choc.

- Je vais bien.

Sa voix était bizarrement calme… pour quelqu'un qui venait d'être témoin d'un accident de voiture.

Elle s'est agitée un peu pour se défaire de mon emprise surhumaine. Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un soutienne son poids. Même si ce quelqu'un était un monstre suceur de sang sans âme qui avait une énorme soif pour son sang.

- Fait attention. Je crois que tu t'es cogné la tête assez fort.

Le son avait été fort.

Ses yeux se sont rétrécis un petit peu. Son visage portait une expression de découvert. Pas un bon genre de découverte.

- Ouch, a-t-elle très clairement.

Elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle était blessée.

Est-ce que cette fille cesserait un jour de me surprendre?

J'ai réprimé le sourire qui était sur le point de faire son apparition.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Comment diable…

Elle semblait essayer de sortir de son esprit toutes pensées inutiles. Comme si elle essayait me le doigt sur quelque chose.

Elle avait l'air tellement mignonne.

- Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici si vite?

Merde.

- J'étais juste à côté de toi, Bella.

Elle s'est assise et, cette fois, je l'ai laissée faire. Je l'ai empêchée ensuite, concernée par sa sécurité et par ma santé mentale. Elle venait de subir un accident de voiture. Un vampire qui perd le contrôle la pousserait sûrement au bout du rouleau.

Elle a regardé autour d'elle.

_Oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce que c'est arrivé? On doit aider Tyler! Attendez, c'est qui ça?_

Puis, un groupe de personnes, étudiants et enseignants, nous a découvert. Ils criaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous.

- Ne bougez pas, nous a commandé quelqu'un.

Sa voix était similaire à celle des pensées que je venais d'entendre.

- Sortez Tyler du van! a crié la femme à côté de lui.

Juste comme cela, les humains aux alentours se sont tous entraider pour aider Tyler. Bella a essayé de faire pareil, mais, je ne l'ai pas gardée assise.

- Reste là pour le moment, ai-je dit.

- Mais il fait froid…, a-t-elle pleurniché.

J'ai noté qu'elle n'était même pas un tout petit peu inquiétée par le fait qu'elle avait presque failli mourir. J'ai ri tout bas de l'attitude de cette file si étrange.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis quand elle a soudain réalisé.

- Tu étais là-bas.

J'ai arrêté de rire.

- Tu te tenais près de ta voiture.

- Non.

- Je t'ai vu.

Son visage était figé. Elle était déterminée à découvrir la vérité.

J'ai entendu plus d'humains venir vers eux. Les sirènes derrière, que les humains ne pouvaient pas encore entendre, résonnaient de plus en plus fort.

Stupide humaine. Pourquoi devait-elle être si têtue?

J'ai mis de l'intensité dans mon regard.

- Bella, j'étais juste à côté de toi et je t'ai poussé de la trajectoire de cette voiture, lui ai-je dit.

Elle devrait se contenter de cette réponse.

- Non.

Sa mâchoire s'est légèrement serrée.

J'en étais réduit à la supplier par les voix humaines qui se rapprochaient.

- S'il te plaît, Bella.

- Pourquoi?

- Fais-moi confiance.

Le bruit suraigu émit par les sirènes devenait lourd pour mes oreilles.

- Tu me promets de m'expliquer plus tard?

Stupide, _têtue_, fragile, étourdie, idiote, insignifiante humaine.

- Bien, ai-je rétorqué.

Je trouverais le moyen de me sortir de ce guêpier plus tard.

À ma grande surprise, elle a répliqué :

- Bien.

J'étais sous le choc. Normalement, l'instinct des humains leur disait de ne même pas socialiser avec nous. Mais cette fille le faisait, en plus d'être impossible avec un vampire.

Six EMT et deux professeurs ont bougé et démoli le van pour que deux infirmières aient pu emmener les civières. J'ai refusé la mienne. Bella aussi. Elle était ridicule, bien sûr. Elle s'était cognée la tête sur le ciment. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'elle ait une commotion. C'est ce que j'ai dit aux ambulanciers. En acquiesçant, ils ont mis une prothèse autour de son cou et l'ont embarquée dans l'ambulance. J'ai dû aller à l'hôpital aussi. Apparemment, une certaine loi m'y obligeait. J'ai demandé à être assis à l'avant. Le parfum de Bella me rendait fou. Au début, le médecin était hésitant. Mais je lui ai assuré que j'allais bien et je lui ai dit que j'étais le fils de Carlisle Cullen. Le médecin a haussé les épaules et s'est dirigé vers l'infirmière de Tyler.

Avant que l'ont puisse se mettre en route vers l'hôpital, le père de Bella, le Chef Swan, est arrivé pour escorter sa fille.

_Bella! Mon Dieu! Cette fille? Elle est tellement maladroite! Ma fille! Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Oh mon…Est-ce que c'est du sang?! Bella!_

J'ai entendu toute la conversation.

- Bella! a-t-il crié.

- Je vais parfaitement bien, Char – Papa.

Elle a soupiré.

- J'ai rien de cassé, a-t-elle dit avec frustration.

C'était plutôt prévisible.

Non seulement je l'avais humiliée devant tout le monde (le coup de la prothèse), mais j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais alors qu'elle était attachée à une civière.

Le Chef ne l'a pas cru.

_«J'ai rien de cassé»? Mon Dieu, elle porte une prothèse au cou! Et elle est sur un civière…_

Il a posé la même question à un EMT.

De la fenêtre de l'ambulance, j'ai vu ma famille.

Rosalie était terriblement furieuse.

_Edward, espèce d'IDIOT! Comment est-ce que tu as pu nous vendre comme cela? TU EST STUPIDE OU QUOI!! ESPÈCE D'ÉTOURDI –_

Jasper était sous le choc. Et alors, la désapprobation s'est peinte sur son visage.

_Edward…_

Celui d'Emmett contenait de la pure incrédulité.

_Edward, on va devoir faire quelque chose pour cela._

Alice, elle, semblait triste.

_Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne l'ai vu qu'un millième de seconde avant que Tyler ne roule sur la plaque de glace. Tout était calme avant cela…_

J'ai hoché la tête pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Ça a fait monter la lave en Rosalie.

_Regardez-moi cet idiot! Assis là comme s'il était le Roi Arthur ou quelque chose du genre! Il a complètement ruiné –_

L'ambulance est partie vers l'hôpital et la police a suivi.

Aussitôt que nous sommes arrivés, les docteurs ont tourné leur attention vers Bella et l'ont emmenée dans la salle d'urgence.

Tyler était couvert de sang. Alors que les médecins couraient avec lui sur la civière, je me suis tourné pour aller voir Carlisle. Je voulais que Bella sois sortie de cet endroit le plus tôt possible… et je voulais lui raconter personnellement les événements du matin.

Je l'ai trouvé en train d'aider une petite fille de treize ans. Elle le regardait avec des yeux brumeux. Quand je suis entré, elle a levé les yeux et son esprit s'est rempli jusqu'au bort de pensées inappropriée pour un fillette de treize ans.

Détournant le regard de la fille, Carlisle a demandé :

_Edward? Est-ce que je pourrais te demander ce que tu fais ici un jour d'école?_

Je me suis éclairci la gorge.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, Carlisle? C'est urgent. Très… urgent.

Carlisle a hoché la tête. Il s'est tourné vers la jeune fille avec un sourire rayonnant.

- Darla, tu peux m'excuser? Je reviendrai bientôt.

Elle a ouvert la bouche et un filet de salive en est sorti. Son esprit vidé d'un coup.

Je me suis permis un petit rire. Carlisle m'a souri et m'a suivi dans son bureau.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration. Et j'ai relâché. J'ai relaté tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières minutes. Quand ce fût terminé, l'expression de Carlisle était passée de lumineuse à sombre.

_Edward, je ne regrette pas que tu aies sauvé cette fille. Je comprends ta position._

- Carlisle, Est-ce que tu peux la libérer? Je veux dire, la laisser sortir? J'ai entendu dans les pensées d'une infirmière qu'elle allait bien.

IL a acquiescé et a dit :

- Je le ferai aussitôt que je le pourrai. Mais écoute-moi, Edward –

Juste à ce moment-là, une infirmière est entrée.

_Salut, beau gosse! Oooh, qui est-ce? Votre fils, n'est-ce pas? Une seule nuit au lit et je n'attends plus rien de la vie. N'importe lequel de vous deux!_

L'infirmière a croisé mon regard et a rougi. J'ai soupiré.

- Dr. Cullen, nous avons deux cas d'accident ce matin. En fait, trois, mais votre fils nous a assuré qu'il allait bien. J'ai le rapport de l'un d'eux ici…

C'est commode.

Alors qu'elle continuait, j'ai décidé d'aller dans la chambre de Bella pour veiller sur elle. Quand je suis entré dans la salle des urgences, le parfum de Tyler m'a accueilli aussi bien que le parfum de Bella.

Heureusement, j'ai remarqué qu'aussi frais qu'il l'était, le sang de Tyler ne m'attirait pas autant qu'il aurait dû. J'étais capable de le combattre. Peut-être que dans quelques décennies, je pourrais pratiquer la médecine avec mon père.

Pour ce qui est du sang de Bella, il était toujours bien à l'abri sous sa peau translucide.

Bonne chose.

Tyler marmonnait des excuses. À côté de lui, Bella avait les yeux fermés. Son souffle était calme. J'ai marché jusqu'à son lit et je l'ai examinée. Il y avait une infirmière qui me fixait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand je l'ai regardée, elle est vite retournée à sa lecture, prétendant essayer de déchiffrer quelque chose.

Avec un sourire narquois, je me suis retourné vers Bella. Oh, la vie. Avec les bégaiements d'excuse de Tyler d'un côté et une infirmière déplaisante de l'autre.

- Est-ce qu'elle dort? ai-je demandé à l'infirmière.

Les yeux de Bella se sont ouverts.

Tyler a vu l'opportunité d'une autre victime et a commencé à la bombarder d'excuses, elle aussi.

- Hé, Edward, je suis vraiment désolé –

J'ai levé la main pour le couper.

J'ai souri et j'ai dit :

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme!

Je me suis approché de Tyler et je me suis assis sur le bord de son lit. J'avais besoin d'être aussi loin de Bella que possible sans éveiller les soupçons. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler le dos.

Avec un autre sourire narquois, je lui ai demandé :

- Alors, quel est le verdict?

- Je n'ai absolument rein, mais ils ne me laissent pas partir, s'est-elle plainte.

Puis, ses yeux ont pris un air accusateur.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne soit pas coincé au lit comme nous?

J'ai souri, encore.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de relations. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais les utiliser pour toi.

Sur ce, Carlisle est entré.

- Alors, Mademoiselle Swan, a-t-il déclaré, comment vous sentez-vous?

- Je vais bien, a-t-elle dit entre ses dents.

D'après son expression, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait attendu longtemps de répondre à cette question.

Carlisle est allé vers la table lumineuse avec les radiographies de Bella, l'a allumée et les a examinées.

- Vos radiographies sont bonnes. Vous avez mal à la tête? Edward a dit que vous vous l'étiez cognée plutôt fort.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air menaçant et a répondu :

- Ça va.

Carlisle lui a doucement exploré le crâne avec ses doigts. Quand il a atteint un endroit spécifique, Bella a fait la grimace. J'ai grimacé avec elle. Était-elle sévèrement blessée? Pour une raison inconnue, j'ai été frappée de panique.

- Vous êtes une tendre? a demandé Carlisle avec sa voix douce.

- Pas vraiment.

Elle avait l'air de confesser un grave secret quand elle a répondu. Avait-elle connu pire auparavant.

J'ai ri tout bas à cette pensée. Je n'en doutais pas une seconde.

Elle m'a encore regardé avec son regard meurtrier.

Carlisle a récapitulé sa visite.

- Bien, votre père est dans la salle d'attente – vous pouvez rentrer à la maison avec lui maintenant. Mais revenez si vous ressentez des étourdissements ou des troubles de la vue.

- Est-ce que je peux retourner à l'école? a-t-elle demandé avec peur.

- Peut-être que vous devriez vous reposer aujourd'hui, a dit Carlisle.

Elle m'a encore lancé un regard accusateur. Elle était tellement différente des autres.

- Est-ce que _lui_ il retourne à l'école?

- Quelqu'un doit bien répandre la bonne nouvelle que nous avons survécu, ai-je répondu pour Carlisle.

- En fait, a corrigé Carlisle, la plupart de l'école attend dans la salle d'attente.

Le visage de Bella s'est crispé.

- Oh non, a-t-elle grogné.

Elle a couvert son visage de ses mains.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Est-ce qu'elle souffrait? J'ai été frappé par la panique une fois de plus.

- Vous voulez rester? a demandé Carlisle avec les sourcils froncés.

- Non, non! a-t-elle dit d'une voix forte.

Elle a balancé ses jambes sur le côté du lit et en a sauté. Elle l'a fait trop vite. Ça m'a pris tout mon contrôle pour ne pas sauter à vitesse vampirique et la sauver.

Carlisle l'a fait pour moi. Personne ne l'a remarqué. Il avait l'air inquiet.

- je vais bien, a dit Bella pour la troisième fois.

Elle avait un léger froncement sur le visage.

- Prenez des Tylenols pour la douleur, a conseiller Carlisle.

- ça ne fait pas si mal, a persisté Bella avec entêtement.

Elle était idiote. Pourquoi ne pas seulement admettre qu'elle était blessée?

- On dirait que vous avez été extrêmement chanceuse, a dit Carlisle avec un sourire.

Il a signé son formulaire de sortie.

- Il s'est avéré qu'Edward Lachance se trouvait rien qu'à côté de moi, a-t-elle marmonné en me regardant froidement.

L'esprit de Carlisle s'est rempli de choc. Je pouvais le voir se raidir légèrement.

- Oh, bien, oui, a-t-il dit rapidement.

La froideur de Bella a littéralement fondu et l'intuition l'a remplacée sur son visage. Si la situation était différente, j'aurais pris le temps d'admirer sa beauté.

Carlisle a tourné son attention vers Tyler.

- J'ai bien peur que _vous_ devrez rester avec nous un peu plus longtemps, a-t-il dit.

Mes yeux étaient restés sur Carlisle et je n'avais pas remarqué Bella derrière moi.

Ma tête s'est tournée vers la droite quand son arôme m'a pris d'assaut de la manière la plus tentatrice possible. J'ai rencontré ses yeux perçants avec quelques allégations mordantes. J'ai reculé brusquement, extrêmement irrité.

- Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute? a-t-elle sifflé.

Pourquoi était-elle si près de moi?

J'ai reculé d'un autre pas. Ma mâchoire s'est serrée par contrainte. Me parler? Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

- Ton père t'attend, ai-je dit en espérant que cela ferait l'affaire.

Carlisle était au courant de ce qui se passait. Son esprit était prudent.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Tyler et lui, elle a continué de parler.

- J'aimerais te parler seule à seul, si ça ne te dérange pas, a-t-elle insisté.

_Edward, va avec elle. Écoute ce qu'elle a à te dire. Juge si elle en sait trop._

J'ai regardé Bella, je me suis tourné et j'ai marché jusqu'à un couloir vide. Je n'ai pas ralenti pour que Bella puisse mieux me suivre. Aussitôt que nous l'avons atteint, je me suis retourné pour faire face à cette humaine insensée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Elle a soudainement eu l'air un peu effrayée et de l'incertitude est passée dans ses yeux.

- Tu me dois une explication.

Comment osait-elle?

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie – je ne te dois rien du tout, dit sèchement.

Elle a reculé.

- Tu me l'as promis, a-t-elle dit.

Sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un enfant.

- Bella, ai-je dit, tu t'es cognée la tête, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

J'ai regardé alors que l'incrédulité et la colère passaient sur son visage.

- Ma tête se porte très bien, a-t-elle dit entre ses dents serrées.

Sa voix était basse et entêtée. C'était pathétique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Bella? ai-je demandé.

Je voulais en finir avec cette histoire. J'en avais marre de perdre mon temps avec cette humaine. Comment avais-je un jour pu avoir hâte de voir cette fille?

- Je veux savoir la vérité. Je veux savoir pourquoi je dois mentir pour toi.

C'était absolument ridicule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il s'est passé? ai-je demandé.

J'étais au courant de l'extrême brusquerie de ma voix.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu n'étais pas près de moi quand s'est arrivé – Tyler ne t'a pas vu non plus, alors ne me dit pas que je me suis cognée la tête trop fort. le van allait nous écraser tout les deux – et ce n'est pas arrivé, et tes mains ont laissé des traces sur le côté – et tu as laissé des marques sur l'autre voiture, et tu n'as pas une égratignure – et le van aurait dû m'écraser les jambes, mas tu l'as soulevé…

Elle avait l'air aussi furieuse que Rosalie maintenant. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses dents étaient encore plus serrées.

Je l'ai regardée. Je me suis assuré que j'avais l'air incrédule. Je devais lui faire croire qu'elle était folle de penser cela.

- Tu penses que j'ai soulevé une voiture? ai-je demandé.

Ma voix avait le ton parfait.

Elle a hoché la tête, sa mâchoire était toujours aussi serrée. Elle avait raison.

- Personne ne te croira, tu sais, ai-je dit cruellement.

La notion qu'elle semblait cinglé ne lui venait pas à l'esprit.

- Je ne vais le dire à personne, a-t-elle dit.

Ça m'a jeté, pas seulement à terre, mais avec une force incroyable.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça change? ai-je demandé, stupéfié.

- C'est important pour moi, a-t-elle pressé. Je m'aime pas mentir – alors il vaut mieux que j'aie une raison pour que je le fasse.

Elle semblait désespérée. Au lieu de me faire fondre, ce qu'elle a dit a rendu ma cause encore plus forte.

- Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier cela?

- Merci.

Elle avait toujours l'air aussi déterminée.

- Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire, n'est-ce pas?

- Non.

J'ai juré intérieurement.

- Dans ce cas… j'espère que tu aimes être déçue.

Nous nous sommes fixés un moment. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose d'intelligent, je le savais. Quand elle a finalement trouvé, elle a ouvert la bouche et fait sortir le venin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvée.

Mon esprit est devenu tout blanc et j'ai senti mes yeux s'agrandir alors que la densité de la question descendait en moi. Pourquoi avais-je risqué en entier le secret de ma famille pour cette humaine?

- Je ne sais pas, ai-je dit.

Ma voix est sortie comme un murmure. J'ai observé son visage.

Pourquoi moi?

Je me suis tourné et je suis parti en essayant de déchiffrer le puzzle que Bella avait créé pour moi.

Pourquoi…?

J'ai marché jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle et je me suis assis en regardant sa table de travail, essayant de me calmer et de ne pas aller rejoindre Bella, secouer de toutes mes forces son corps si fragile, et lui demander une réponse.

Une réponse à quoi? Pourquoi je l'avais sauvée?

Je voulais qu'elle accepte que je n'avais pas soulevé la voiture et je voulais qu'elle s'excuse pour l'avoir pensé. J'Ai entendu des bruits de pas derrière moi. J'ai tourné sur moi-même pour trouver Alice. Son visage était prudent.

- Edward a-t-elle dit en restant prudente, est-ce que tu veux rentrer à la maison maintenant? On peut en parler plus tard.

J'ai arrêté la pensée qui commençait à se former dans mon esprit, j'ai levé les yeux et j'ai acquiescé.

J'ai suivi ma sœur jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. J'ai senti le parfum frais de Bella. Elle avait déjà quitté l'hôpital. Quand j'ai atteint le stationnement, ma Volvo était là. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire. Je l'avais laissée dans le parking de l'école. J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis dirigé vers la voiture.

Mes frères et sœurs étaient à l'intérieur. Jasper et Emmett, tout comme Alice, me cachaient leurs vraies pensées en se concentrant sur la météo ou d'autres choses du genre. Rosalie, par contre, ne faisait aucun effort pour cela. Elle tremblait littéralement sur son siège.

_Le voilà! Le seul et l'unique Edward! Comment peut-il être si calme? Regardez sa façon de marcher – j'aimerais lui arracher les jambes et le battre avec – c'est tellement honteux! Attendez qu'on soit à la maison –_

J'ai soupiré en entrant dans la voiture. Alice s'est mise à côté de moi. Quand j'ai mis mes mains sur le volant, elle a mis sa main sur la mienne. Je l'ai regardé avec un regard interrogateur. Elle m'a souri tristement.

_Tout va bien aller, Edward._

J'ai hoché la tête.

Ce que nous avions, Alice et moi, était spécial. Alors que Jasper et Emmett étaient mes frères, Alice était ma meilleure amie. Après Jasper, j'étais son meilleur conseiller et son confident. Quelques fois, je sentais qu'elle était la seule personne qui pouvait vraiment me comprendre. Peu importe les pensées des autres, elle était toujours là pour moi. Toujours.

Le retour à la maison s'est fait en silence. J'étais entièrement concentré sur la route, comme cela, les pensées venimeuses de Rosalie ne me frappaient pas. À mi-chemin, après avoir décidé de me découper en pièces et de me brûler, elle a commencé à s'approcher de moi. Emmett a rapidement mis ses bras autour d'elle. Je l'ai regardé. Il a laissé sortir un léger sourire triste.

_Au cas où elle déciderait de te tuer tout de suite…_

Je lui ai souri aussi, à contre cœur. Emmett a pris sa femme sur ses genoux et a commencé à lui embrasser le cou. Elle a levé le menton dramatiquement, a mis ses bras autour de son cou et l'a embrassé aussi. Après quelques minutes de caresses, les ronronnements dans sa tête sont redevenus des menaces occasionnelles. Elle a serré son mari très fort dans ses bras. Elle semblait s'y accrocher comme à la vie.

Si quoi que ce soit tournait mal, elle savait qu'elle existerait toujours.

C,est là qu'elle a fermé son esprit.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à la maison. J'ai stationné ma Volvo dans le garage et j'ai filé dans ma chambre. Je n'ai même pas dit bonjour à Esmé. J'ai mis du Linkin Park dans le système de son et j'ai monté le volume pour qu'il soit le plus fort possible, pour pouvoir ainsi me libérer de toutes paroles ou pensées. Je ne voulais pas connaître la réaction d'Esmé une fois que les autres lui aurait dit ce qui s'était passé.

Encore une fois, Bella m'avait fait m'enfuir. Cette fois de ma propre mère.

Je la détestais de tout mon être.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis endormi. Ou au moins, j'ai fais semblant.

Je me détestais moi aussi.

J'étais damné pour l'éternité. Sans âme. Aucun sens à mon existence. Et j'avais créé tellement de problèmes à ma famille. Je suis resté couché, espérant que Carlisle viendrait bientôt pour en discuter. Espérant que je ne deviendrais pas fou en attendant. Esperant que Bella Swan disparaîtrait miraculeusement demain.

Cette fille insolente.

Elle avait ruiné mon existence.

Encore quelques pensées à propos d'elle et j'allais devenir malade. J'ai fixé l'horloge. Carlisle arriverait bientôt.

Désespéré de voir un rayon de soleil, je suis allé dans la chambre d'Alice. Elle saurait me remonter le moral.

J'ai cherché ses pensées.

_Je devrais vraiment prendre cette robe noire! Elle est tellement belle!_

J'ai secoué la tête. Elle pensait tout le temps au shopping.

Ce que j'ai vu n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Sur le lit d'Alice était couché Jasper, écoutant son iPod. À côté de lui, une valise était ouverte. Des vêtements en sortaient. Près de la penderie d'Alice, Alice et Rosalie entretenaient une discussion sérieuse à propos de la robe noire que j'avais entendue plus tôt.

- Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, c'est trop démodé depuis l'année dernière! Souviens-toi de ne prendre que ce qui est nécessaire. Nous pourrons aller faire du shopping en arrivant là-bas!

- Deux mots, Rose, _Gu_ et_ Cci_! C'est une édition limitée, aussi!

- Pense-y. Moins tu en emmènes, plus tu peux en acheter.

Alice s'est mordue la lèvre.

- Ce n'est pas nécessairement vrai…, a-t-elle dit lentement.

Il y avait des traces de défaite dans sa voix. Mais elle l'a remarqué et les a effacées de sa prochaine phrase.

- J'en ai _besoin_, Rosalie!

Rosalie a roulé les yeux.

- Bien. Finis ce que tu as à faire. Ma penderie est la prochaine et nous devons aider Esmé pour les siens aussi. N'oubliez pas tout le monde.

Les yeux suppliants de Jasper ont croisé les miens.

_Sauve-moi._

J'ai ri.

Rosalie m'a regardé.

- Regardez qui est là, a-t-elle grondé.

- Salut, Rosalie, ai-je répliqué très à l'aise.

L'air s'est épaissi à cause de la tension.

Alice a pris avantage de ma présence.

- Edward, tu _dois_ être d'accord! Cette robe est trop mignonne!

L'atmosphère s'est visiblement éclaircie.

J'haussé les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas un expert, Alice. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Jasper?

Jasper m'a regardé avec surprise.

_Traître._

Alice a ri.

- C'est déjà fait, a-t-elle dit. Il a fait comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il a le iPod. Pour ajouter du réalisme à son jeu.

J'ai regardé vers lui. Il affichait un sourire innocent.

- Intelligent, ai-je commenté.

Il a ri et a dit :

- Merci.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites vos valises? ai-je demandé.

Les rires de Jasper ont coupé court. Alice m'a regardé, bouche ouverte. Rosalie me fusillait des yeux.

- Où est-ce qu'on s'en va, Jasper?

Rosalie regardé avec de la pure incrédulité sur le visage.

- On déménage, idiot! a-t-elle dit en un cri perçant.

Elle fixait l'idiot en question.

- À cause de toi, stupide vampire, on doit déménager. Quand cette fille ira parler de cette histoire à tous ces amis, nous ne serons pas là pour être les cibles des humains! _Tu comprends, Edward??_ On peut combattre une ville entière d'humains, mais si nous le faisons, le mot va se répandre et un jour, il faudra combattre le monde entier! Et les Volturi dans tout ça? C'est de ta faute! Cette stupide fille –

Elle s'est arrêtée tout de suite quand nous avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Emmett se tenait 1'encadrement, fronçant les sourcils. J'ai senti un tsunami monter en moi.

Jasper me fixé des yeux.

_Calme ta colère, Edward, _a-t-il pensé. _La colère ne sert à rien. Sauf à me rendre dingue._

J'ai senti la colère en moi baisser.

Le sourire d'Alice était brumeux et approbateur. Elle bloquait ses pensées.

Je détestais quand elle faisait ça.

Voyant l'expression amère sur mon visage, son sourire s'est agrandi. Elle s'est tournée et a rangé la robe noire dans son placard. Puis, elle a pris la main de Jasper et l'a amené dans le salon. Jasper l'a suivie silencieusement. J'ai attendu de retrouver mon calme et je suis sorti aussi.

Carlisle était en train de serrer Esmé dans ses bras. Il le faisait chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail.

Rosalie attendait impatiemment sur le divan à côté d'Emmett. Alice et Jasper se sont assis en face d'eux. J'ai pris le petit sofa pour laisser le divan restant à Carlisle et Esmé.

Je leur ai tout raconté. Tout.

Esmé m'a regardé péniblement. Carlisle semblait inquiet. Emmett et jasper gardait leur sobriété. Rosalie était apparemment furieuse. Mais Alice, de son côté, regardant autour de la pièce avec un sourire et une expression de triomphe. Tout le monde avait entendu ma dispute avec Rosalie, alors j'ai laissé cette partie de côté. Même de sa voiture, Carlisle y avait assisté.

Tous les esprits m'étaient bloqués. Ma famille me connaissait trop bien.

Carlisle s'est raclé la gorge et a commencé.

- Maintenant, nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, a-t-il dit.

Je me sentais comme si j'assistais à un service funéraire.

- Pour ce qui est de ce qui est arrivé avant que j'aie fermé la porte, Rosalie, je comprends ton ressentiment, mais ce n'est pas une façon convenable de le montrer. Nous devrions être fiers d'Edward. Il a sauvé une vie.

Carlisle a hésité, puis, il a continué.

- Je pense que nous devrions laisser Edward décider si nous déménageons ou pas.

Rosalie avait l'air d'avoir reçu toute une gifle. Juste avant qu'elle n'explose, Emmett l'a tenue serrée contre son torse.

- Laisser Edward décider, Rose. Il fera le bon choix, l'a-t-il calmée.

Puis, il a regardé vers moi, attendant quelque chose. Je savais quel choix il voulait que je fasse. Rosalie aussi.

- Emmett, Edward ne fera PAS le bon choix!! Un, il est trop stupide. Deux, il aime bien cette fille! Peut-être même qu'il l'aime tout court. Qui sait? _Je_ ne suis pas celle qui peut lire les pensées des gens. Il est juste –

- Rosalie, calme-toi. Edward –

- Demandons-lui, jasper! Demande-lui, vas-y, voyons ce qu'il veut vraiment…

Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie se sont tourné vers. Comme l'ont fait Esmé, Carlisle et Alice.

Je n'ai pas porté attention à eux ou à leurs pensées. J'étais trop occupé à réfléchir de mon côté.

Je n'_aimais_ pas Belle. J'étais juste… curieux… C'était tout. Rien d'autre. Rosalie avait tort. Je n'avais aucuns sentiments pour cette fille. Sauf de la haine. C'était ça. Rien d'autre. Oublions l'amour, je n'_aimerai_ jamais cette fille. Jamais.

- Je veux que l'on reste ici, ai-je dit avec de la finalité dans ma voix.

Jasper m'a regardé fixement, Carlisle était complètement impassif, Le visage normalement lumineux d'Emmett était maintenant froncé et Rosalie était agitée. Alice fixait intensément ses mains. Esmé avait fermé ses yeux et s'était affaissée contre le sofa pour se préparer à la tempête qui s'annonçait.

- JE VOUS AVAIS DIT QU'IL ÉTAIT TROP STUPIDE –

La colère de Rosalie s'était visiblement calmée alors que Jasper envoyais des vagues de calme.

Je pouvais dire qu'Emmett faisait de son mieux resté calme lui aussi.

- Edward, a-t-il dit, tu en es sûr? J'ai… j'ai affronté ça auparavant, Edward. Tu as duré deux jours avec elle et c'est plus qu'assez. Ne sois pas stupide, met ton égo de côté, pense logiquement.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, Emmett. Et je refuse laisser cette fille déranger notre famille.

Jasper a ouvert la bouche et je l'ai coupé.

- Je sais que j'ai déjà dit cela auparavant, mais vous n'écoutez pas. Je _sais_ que cette fille est insignifiante. Et je refuse de bouger de cet endroit à cause d'elle.

Il y a eu un silence.

_Edward, et si elle va raconter ce qui est arrivé?_

J'ai regardé jasper. Comment pouvait-il même penser cela?

- elle ne le fera pas.

Il m'a regardé avec les sourcils relevés.

- Et comment tu le sais?

Il réprimait de la fureur.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le dirait à personne. Elle ne le fera pas, ai-je stupidement répondu.

Emmett m'a regardé avec irritation.

- C'est vraiment une mauvaise excuse. Elle ne dira rien parce qu'elle te l'a _dit_?

J'ai hoché la tête.

Emmett a continué.

- Edward, toi mieux que tout le monde devrait savoir comment l'esprit humain fonctionne. Ils feraient tout pour de l'attention. Tu es absolument insensé. Écoute-nous, je t'en pris.

Sa voix était solide et forte.

- Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas sauvé Bella par amour, Rosalie. Je… je ne pouvais pas rester la a regarder quelqu'un mourir… Je… je – Et si le camion l'avait frappée?

J'ai soudainement trouvé la parfaite excuse pour l'avoir sauvée.

- Vas-y, dis-moi. Et si le camion l'avait frappée? Et si son sang se serait répandu partout sur le sol? Hum? Avec sa peau sur le sang, c'est déjà assez difficile comme cela de me contrôler. Avec son sang à découvert? Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé, tu crois?

Il n'y a eu aucune réponse à ma question.

Jasper a brisé le silence.

- tu es celui qui l'a dit, Edward. C'est difficile de te contrôler. Déménageons. Recommençons à zéro. S'il te plaît, ne prenons pas le risque.

La dernière partie est sortie comme une remontrance.

Emmett a acquiescé.

J'ai serré les dents.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire! C'est juste une humaine! Je ne –

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Edward! a dit Rosalie. C'est juste une humaine. Nous trouverons des humains partout. Déménageons!

- Non! ai-je crié.

Je me suis levé et j'ai recommencé à crier :

- Pourquoi devrions-nous déménager, nom de Dieu?

- Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu agis si exagérément? Assis-toi. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Cette _réaction_ n'a aucun sens!

- Carlisle, je t'avais dit qu'il était incapable de prendre la bonne décision. Je pense que nous devrions voter. Il est ridicule.

- Rosalie, _je_ nous ai mis dans cette situation, donc _je _décide de l'issue. Je refuse de déménager.

- Edward a décidé qu'il pouvait retourner à l'école et faire face à cette fille. Techniquement, il l'a fait. Je lui fais confiance pour faire le bon choix. En fait, je le supporte dans ce choix.

Ça a instantanément fait taire tout le monde. Bien qu'une partie de moi savait déjà qu'il me supporterait, j'étais quand même surpris.

- Je crois qu'Edward peut s'en sortir avec cette fille, a dit calmement Carlisle.

- Moi aussi, a ajouté gravement Alice.

C'était la première qu'elle parlait de toute la dispute.

Jasper l'a regardée avec incrédulité.

- Est-ce que tu as eu une vision, Alice? lui a demandé Emmett.

- J'avais eu la vision que tu boirais son sang le premier jour d'école, mais apparemment, ça ne s'est pas produit. Je pense que nous devrions rester.

Rosalie l'a regardée fixement.

- Alice, a commencé Rosalie, si c'est à cause de la robe noire –

Alice a grogné et a continué :

- J'ai appelé Carlisle aussitôt que j'ai eu la vision et il m'a dit qu'Edward avait déjà emprunté sa voiture. Alors, je suis allée directement à la maison de cette fille.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je suis arrivé là-bas, j'ai commencé avoir la vision de toi parlant avec Tanya. Elles étaient en mouvement, donc je savais que le futur était à peu près fixé et que tu étais en dehors du pays. Je ne suis restée là que quelques minutes, juste pour être sûre et je suis partie.

Cela s'est ensuivi d'un moment de silence.

- Tu ne nous a rien dit? a demandé Emmett.

- Pourquoi? Je suis tout de suite passée à l'action et je n'étais pas sûre que ça arriverait. Pourquoi vous inquiéter pour rien?

Personne n'a pu répondre à cela.

Rosalie a levé la main.

- Je vote pour qu'on déménage, a-t-elle dit rapidement. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Aucun.

Jasper a hoché la tête, ses yeux teintés de désagrément.

Emmett m'a regardé.

- Mon frère, a-t-il dit, ça m'est déjà arrivé avant. J'ai tué deux humains innocents. Je ne pourrai jamais en effacer les taches maintenant. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à toi.

- Ça ne m'arrivera pas, Emmett. Je _sais_ que ça n'arrivera pas. Ces humains étaient des étrangers pour toi. Mais Bella, je la connais. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je la connais.

- Comment? Comment est-ce que tu la connais? Tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées, tu n'as passé qu'une _heure_ avec elle jusqu'à maintenant –

- Comment Rosalie a-t-elle su qu'elle devait te transformer en vampire?

Il s'est tu.

- Exactement.

Puis, Rosalie a parlé :

- C'est parce que je l'aimais, Edward. Tu dis que tu n'aime pas cette fille. Comment le _sais_-tu?

Je me suis creusé les méninges pour trouver quelque choses.

- Je _vous _aime. Je vous aime, vous. Donc, je refuse de la laisser nous ennuyer.

Jasper a envoyé une autre vague de clame avant de parler.

- Ca ne fait absolument aucun sens, Edward.

Je n'ai pas répliqué. Il a secoué la tête. Carlisle s'est levé et est monté dans sa chambre. Alice a regardé autour d'elle. Tout le monde était parti dans son petit monde. Qui étaient tous, bien sûr, hors de ma portée. Elle s'est levée aussi.

- Bien, alors, je suppose que je vais devoir défaire mes valises.

Elle a balayé la pièce du regard pour voir si quelqu'un était contre.

Il n'y eut pas un son. Elle est partie vers sa chambre.

J'ai regardé Esmé. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Si elle était humaine, je savais que des larmes descendraient de son visage. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

C'était la plus grosse dispute que ma famille ait jamais eue. Elle ne voulait pas en faire partie.

Je me suis assis à la place que Carlisle avait quittée.

- Esmé…, ai-je dit doucement.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et s'est penchée sur mon épaule. J'ai mis un bras autour de ma mère.

- Donne-moi ton opinion, Esmé, ai-je demandé.

Pour moi, son point de vue était aussi important que celui de Carlisle.

_Tu étais heureux hier, Edward. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela avant. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais que ça disparaisse…_

J'ai attendu.

_Fais tout ce que tu peux pour rester._

J'ai expiré. Elle me supportait.

- Merci, Esmé, ai-je dit avec reconnaissance.

Je me suis levé pour aller à ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras demain, Edward? m'a arrêté la voix de Jasper.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Tu as dit qu'elle était très entêtée et tenace. Et si elle te pose des questions plus tard?

J'ai encore haussé les épaules.

- Et si tu laisse échapper quelque chose? a ajouté Rosalie.

Je la regardais quand ce qu'elle avait voulu dire m'a transpercé.

- Je pense que tu devrais l'éviter, a dit Jasper.

Emmett a hoché la tête.

Alice est sortie de sa chambre et s'est tenue à mes côtés. Il y avait du choc et de l'incrédulité sur son visage.

J'ai explosé.

- Alors, pour quelle RAISON EST-CE QUE JE RESTE ICI?!

Quand j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de dire, il était trop tard pour me rattraper.

Carlisle était maintenant de l'autre côté d'Esmé.

- Edward…

- Bien, ai-je grogné avant que Carlisle puisse continuer. Je vais arrêter de lui parler.

J'allais retourner à ma chambre pour la deuxième fois quand les pensées de Carlisle m'ont bombardé.

_Si seulement il savait qu'il y avait un quatrième point à la conversation que nous avons eu samedi… Il est resté tout seul pendant tellement longtemps… Bella… elle est spéciale pour lui… C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas l'admettre…_

ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS SPÉCIALE POUR MOI! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre cela? Elle était humaine, pour l'amour de Dieu!

Ma haine pour elle s'est endurcie encore plus.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre et j'ai mis un CD à plein volume. Je me suis affalé sur le divan et j'ai laissé la tristesse m'envahir.

Cette humaine était là depuis une semaine, elle avait échappé à la mort, m'avait chassé de ma propre maison, avait encore une fois échappé à la mort, avait presque détruit ma famille, nous avait menés à la plus grosse de nos disputes et m'avait rendu misérable.

Je la détestais plus comme jamais je n'avais détesté.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas lire ses pensées? Pourquoi sentait-elle tellement bon? Pourquoi était-elle si stupide et bornée? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas seulement laisser tomber et accepter que j'étais juste à côté d'elle? Comment allais pouvoir la revoir demain? Plus important encore, qu'est-ce que j'allais ressentir quand je la reverrais demain? Mes sentiments m'échappaient complètement lorsque j'étais près d'elle. La curiosité avait toujours le dessus. Qu'allait-elle dire demain? Est-ce qu'elle sentirait toujours aussi bon?

Et finalement, la question à un million de dollars : pourquoi est-ce que cette fille insolente devait à tout prix faire partie de mon existence?

**Des reviews en grands nombre s'il vous plaît ou je pourrais bien abandonner…**

**Non, je vous aime trop pour ça, mais j'aimerais un peu plus d'encouragements si vous voulez que les chapitres arrivent plus vite!**

**- xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-**


	7. Seulement nous

**Chapitre 6: Seulement nous**

Le lendemain, à l'école, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas porter attention à Bella.

J'ai échoué. Lamentablement.

J'ai désespérément fouillé dans tous les esprits des gens à qui elle avait parlé pour trouver un indice qui me dirait si elle avait respecté ou non sa promesse. À mon grand étonnement, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait raconté notre histoire, celle où je me tenais juste à côté d'elle du début à la fin, encore et encore. Je devais l'admettre, elle était convaincante.

L'accident qui avait eu lieu la veille était aux lèvres de tout le monde. Bella avait toute l'attention. Elle détestait ça. Je pouvais le dire. Dès que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qui s'était passé, elle me faisait passer pour un héro et changeait rapidement de sujet.

Je mourais d'envie de lui parler, de voir son visage encore, de plonger dans ses yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais même pas lui voler un regard à la cafeteria.

En Biologie, elle est arrivée avec l'habituel nuage d'arôme autour d'elle. Je me suis mis aussi loin que possible d'elle.

À ma grande consternation, elle voulait me parler.

- Salut, Edward, m'a-t-elle salué.

Je lui ai fait un simple signe de tête pour montrer que je n'étais pas intéressé.

Elle a serré les dents. J'ai encore voulu la secouer et demander à savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

C'était la dernière fois que nous étions aussi conscients de la présence de l'autre.

Le reste de la semaine est passé alors que sombrais de plus en plus profondément dans la tristesse.

Le vendredi, pendant que je jouais du piano, Esmé est venue s'assoir près de moi. Je jouais beaucoup plus souvent du piano qu'à l'ordinaire ces derniers temps. C'était la seule manière de garder mon esprit loin de Bella.

- C'était magnifique, Edward, a-t-elle dit d'une voix hypnotisée. Je crois que j'aime celui-ci encore plus que n'importe lequel des morceaux que tu as joué auparavant.

J'ai souri.

- Merci, Esmé.

_Je suis redevenue Esmé, n'est-ce pas? Il m'appelait Mère, puis Maman, mais maintenant, je n'ai même plus droit à cela…_

J'ai fait comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette pensée et j'ai commencé à rejouer le morceau.

Elle a écouté pendant quelques temps.

_Je devrais dire quelque chose maintenant… Juste pour faire une petite conversation…_

- Est-ce que tu as terminé tes devoirs, Edward? m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai ri.

Les devoirs étaient de la rigolade pour notre famille.

- Oui, Esmé, j'ai fini mes devoirs.

Elle a hoché la tête, m'a donné un petit sourire, puis a réessayé.

- Alice m'a dit que vous aviez un projet en Civilisation. C'était sur quoi, le tien?

- Alice ne t'avais pas dit sur quoi je l'ai fait? ai-je dit.

C'est sorti comme une dague.

Esmé a tressailli.

J'ai soupiré.

- Je suis désolé, Esmé…

J'ai regardé dans le vide et j'ai soupiré.

- J'ai fait le mien sur l'histoire des Démocrates.

- Oh… et tu as obtenu combien?

Je l'ai regardée avec un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Cent, Esmé.

Elle m'a rendu mon sourire. Il était empreint de soulagement. Pas par ce que j'avais eu cent, mais à cause de mon sourire.

- C'est bien.

J'ai acquiescé.

Il y a eu un léger silence. Puis, Esmé s'est raclé la gorge.

- Emmett veut… _utiliser_ la nourriture. Je voudrais savoir si ses idées nécessitent de la… _violence_… Tu me comprends, Edward…?

J'ai ri et j'ai hoché la tête. Je me suis levé et je suis allé trouver Emmett.

Normalement, à la télévision, on voit les mères gronder leurs enfants pour ne pas qu'ils jouent avec la nourriture.

C'est exactement ce que nous faisions.

C'était notre conception d'un jouet.

Pour éviter la suspicion qui serait éveillée si on ne voyait jamais Esmé au supermarché, elle allait faire des courses environ une fois toutes les deux semaines et achetait le minimum. On faisait normalement don de la nourriture, mais une fois de temps en temps, on jouait avec. Esmé faisait la cuisine avec réticence et nous organisions des guerres de bouffe ou nous nous amusions à se lancer comme défi d'aller en coller sur les vêtements des filles. Pendant qu'elles les portaient.

Une fois, nous avions même fait des funérailles pour une fournée manquée. Les dames sont allées faire du shopping pour trouver des vêtements noirs. Et même si leurs vêtements n'évoquaient pas tellement le deuil, ils fonctionnaient. C'est comme cela qu'Alice avait eu son infâme robe noire. Rosalie avait persuadé Emmett de sculpter une petite boîte en bois pour la nourriture. Esmé a convaincu Carlisle de jouer les prêtres. Nous avons tous marché un à la suite de l'autre jusqu'à un certain endroit dans la forêt où nous avions installé des chaises et un piédestal. Aussitôt que tout fût près, Alice a sorti des bouteilles d'eau. Quand je l'ai regardé avec un regard plein de questions, elle a gloussé et a dit :

- Pour les larmes.

Mon bien-aimé frère Jasper a répandu un sentiment de chagrin et de perte sur les filles seulement, donc elles ont commencé à sangloter sèchement, nous étouffions nos rire. Après les discours d'au revoir, Carlisle a commencé à descendre la boîte dans le trou qu'on avait fait plus tôt. Alors que nous abaissions la boîte, Emmett s'est éclaboussé d'eau, s'est affaissé sur la boîte et a commencé à vider son cœur en faisant semblant de brailler comme un bébé. C'était ça. Nous avons commencé à rire et nous n'avons pas arrêté avant d'être rentrés à la maison.

La nourriture et les Cullen faisait partie de la routine.

Je me demandais ce qu'Emmett manigançait maintenant. Je l'ai trouvé en train de fouiller dans le réfrigérateur.

_Hum… Cette chose rouge ressemble vraiment à du sang… Ragu's? Quel genre de nom est-ce que c'est? Beurk, l'odeur est écœurante… Je me demande quelle tête fera Rose quand j'en verserai sur le haut blanc qu'elle s'est achetée la semaine dernière…_

Dès qu'il m'a vu, il a souri.

- Hé. C'est à mon tour de choisir ce qu'on fait de la nourriture.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Je pense… que nous devrions faire quelque chose.

- Quoi?

- J'ai bien observé les cuisiniers à l'école sur l'heure du dîner et Rachel Ray sur Food Network –

- Food Network?

- Je m'ennuyais…, s'est-il défendu.

- Je veux cuisiner quelque chose avec ce truc rouge.

- Emmett…

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Pourquoi pas, Edward? Esmé le fait.

- Tu y as déjà goûté? Je parie qu'elle ne le cuisine pas de la _bonne_ façon…

Il a froncé les sourcils.

- Bien, peu importe.

_Alors, ruinons la garde-robe d'Alice et de Rosalie._

J'ai souri et j'ai hoché la tête.

- J'appelle Jasper, ai-je dit.

OOO

Les femmes étaient parties faire du shopping et Carlisle était toujours à l'Hôpital. Nous avons commencé.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous avons reculé pour admirer notre œuvre. C'était parfait. Nous avions fait très attention.

Quand les filles apercevraient leurs vêtements, elles n'y verraient rien d'anormal, mais quand elles les mettraient, elles seraient complètement barbouillées de Ragu's, sauce à spaghetti, de jus de pruneau et de toute une variété de choses dégoûtantes que l'on peut trouver dans un frigo.

- Allons prendre une douche. Nous sommes tout sales, a dit Jasper, et quand les filles arriveront, nous serons en position.

J'ai acquiescé et je suis allé dans ma chambre.

Après une bonne douche chaude, j'ai ouvert mon placard et j'ai mis mon chandail favori.

Aussitôt que je l'ai mis, au lieu d'une sensation de bien-être, j'ai été accueilli par de la viscosité.

J'ai regardé vers le bas pour voir dégouliner… de la sauce à spaghetti.

- Oh… MERDE!

J'ai couru jusqu'à la chambre d'Emmett.

Il m'a regardé avec une expression ahurie.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas et j'ai vu Jasper, ses vêtements et son expression reflétant la mienne et celle d'Emmett, suivi par Alice, Rosalie et Esmé.

Mes yeux se sont agrandis quand j'ai réalisé ce qui s'étais passé.

Alice et Rosalie tenaient une caméra et commençaient à prendre des photos de nous entre deux éclats de rire.

- Alice a eu une vision, idiot, a ri Rosalie au nez d'Emmett. Tous les vêtements que vous avez gaspillés sont ceux que nous allions jeter.

Mon cerveau a eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit et à ce moment-là, Jasper retenait Alice au sol pendant qu'Emmett chassait une Rosalie qui riait partout autour de la pièce. À vitesse vampirique.

- Esmé! ai-je accusé.

Elle a éclaté de rire, elle aussi.

- je suis désolée, Edward, mais les filles et moi, on voulait voir ton expression quand nous –

- _Esmé!_ l'ai-je encore accusé, la coupant.

Ça l'a envoyée dans un autre éclat de rire.

Emmett avait finalement attrapé Rosalie, l'avais soulevée par-dessus son épaule et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Jasper l'a imité en jetant Alice par-dessus son épaule.

Je les suivis pour voir quelle serait leur punition.

Quand j'ai atteint la cuisine, Alice s'est libérée, a ouvert le frigo, a pris une bouteille de ketchup et l'a vidée sur Emmett.

Pendant qu'Emmett était sous le choc, Rosalie s'est libérée également.

Ensemble, toutes les deux, malgré les protestations d'Esmé, elle ont pris les bouteilles, les épices et toute la nourriture qui leur tombait sou la main et ont commencé à les jeter sur nous.

Quand Carlisle est rentré, la cuisine était vraiment en désordre. En fait, désordre est trop peu représentatif du bazar qu'il y avait là-dedans.

Le mur était couvert de sauce ranch, les chaises avaient été ruinées par la vitesse vampirique et la super force et le plancher était couvert de jus d'orange. Esmé était assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dans une totale stupéfaction. Elle-même était couverte de taches de viande.

Aussitôt qu'elle a vu Carlisle, elle a recommencé à penser.

- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas. Croire. Que. Vous. Ayez. Fait. Cela., a déclaré Esmé avec une voix basse et dangereuse. Vous. Allez. Passer. Toute. La. Fin. De. Semaine. À. Nettoyer. Repeindre. Et. Redécorer. La. Maison. Si. Je. Trouve. Une. Chose. Mal. Rangée. Lundi. Vous. Aller. Vraiment. Avoir… la totale.

- Ils ont commencé! a gémi Alice.

- Bien, si tu avais ignoré ta vision et que tu avais subi calmement notre blague, alors –

- Je. M'en. Fiche.

Sur ce, Esmé s'est retournée et a filé vers sa chambre.

Carlisle a laissé sortir un long sifflement et a suivi sa femme.

_Je suis revenu à la maison à l'heure parfaite…_

Sachant que j'entendrais cela, il s'est retourné et m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Mes frères et moi nous sommes regardés un petit moment.

Puis, nous avons ri.

De tout.

De notre stupidité, de la colère d'Esmé, du visage de Carlisle quand il nous a vus, de nous-mêmes, de tout.

C'était le moment qui se rapprochait le plus d'être heureux que j'avais vécu depuis que j'avais dit que j'éviterais l'humaine.

Pour le reste de ce vendredi et jusqu'à l'ouverture des magasins le samedi, nous avons nettoyé la cuisine. Ensuite, nous sommes allés chercher de la peinture. Lorsque nous avons fini de restaurer la cuisine, il était dimanche après-midi. Emmett a appelé Esmé pour l'inspection. Elle a mit ses mains sur ses hanches et a approuvé la cuisine avec des yeux vifs. Quand elle a trouvé chaque objet à sa place, elle s'est tournée vers Emmett et l'a embrassé sur la joue.

- Bien, a-t-elle dit. Vous avez la vie sauve.

Nous avons éclaté de rire.

Pour conclure ce dimanche, nous avons inséré notre film familial dans le lecteur DVD et l'avons encore visionné.

Là, quand j'ai regardé les titres du début rouler sur l'écran, j'ai réalisé la triste vérité.

Nous étions seuls au monde.

Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et moi n'avions que nous-mêmes comme proches.

Nous nous avions l'uns les autres et c'était tout.

En dépit toute les richesses, tout les biens matériels du monde, nous étions tout ce que nous pouvions espérer avoir.

Dans le vaste monde, c'était seulement nous.

J'ai laissé cette vérité m'imprégner.

C'était une pensée qui aurait pu effrayer un vampire, mais d'une certaine manière, elle me réchauffait aussi.

J'avais une famille.

Et dans ce vaste monde, c'était seulement nous.

OOO

La vitesse me montait à la tête alors que je bondissais entre les arbres et les buissons. Tout disparaissait quand le vent soufflait sa rage contre moi, me défiant de courir plus vite que lui. J'ai relevé le défi. Mes pieds ont fait lever la poussière, ignorant les racines qui devenaient mes obstacles. Mon élan me rendait invincible. Mon allure était imbattable.

J'ai trouvé un cerf et je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ait eu une chance de s'enfuir. J'ai gaiement bu son sang.

J'ai entendu Alice et Jasper courir derrière moi.

- Edward, ne t'enfuie pas comme cela! a réprimandé Jasper.

J'ai ri.

Une autre semaine était passée sans que je n'aie eu aucun contact avec Bella. Franchement, j'étais fier d'avoir tenu si longtemps.

Cette humaine n'étonnait. Alice allait sauter quand une de ces vision m'a frappée en même temps qu'elle.

_Bella se tordait de douleur dans sa vision._

_- Edward, gémissait-elle._

_Je me regardais en train de marcher jusqu'à elle et de l'embrasser._

_Puis, il y a eu un éclair de lumière aveuglant._

_Bella était debout maintenant, regardant un visage avec des yeux remplis d'amour. Ce visage, c'était moi. Ces yeux étaient rouges._

NON! ai-je crié. NON, NON, NON!

La vision avait fait un saut dans le temps. Je savais ce que ça signifiait.

- Alice, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? Dit-moi – puis j'ai tout compris – Tu as déjà eu cette vision avant, n'est-ce pas? Alice, RÉPONDS-MOI!, ai-je rugi.

Jasper avait l'air fâché.

- Edward, recule –

- Alice, dit-moi maintenant. Quand l'as-tu eue?

- Juste après être sortie de la douche le premier jour de Bella, a-t-elle répondu placidement.

Son calme m'a mis encore plus en colère.

- Pour quoi diable NE M'AS-TU RIEN DIT?

- J'y ai pensé une fois, mais aussitôt que j'ai décidé de te le dire, j'ai eu une vision où Bella était humaine et qu'elle avait des enfants avec un autre humain.

Bella ayant des enfants avec un autre humain m'énervait sérieusement, mais ça, ça me tuait.

Alice était toujours aussi calme j'aurais voulu lui arracher son petit sourire gentil et compréhensif.

- Edward, peu importe qui le fait et qui ne le fait pas, je supporterai votre amour.

_Ça_ m'a mis hors de moi.

- JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE! ai-je crié à Alice et Jasper, mais surtout à moi-même. JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE!


	8. Un mot sur les lèvres d

**Chapitre 7: Un mot sur les lèvres d'un ange**

J'ai donné un coup sur les touches du piano. J'étais tellement frustré que pour une fois, la musique ne me venait pas facilement.

Je voulais essayer d'oublier la conversation que Carlisle et Alice avaient en ce moment.

Esmé est venue et s'est assise sur le banc du piano, à côté de moi. Je jouais du piano plus souvent que j'avais rencontré cette vraie démone.

- Edward…

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, Esmé… Depuis la toute première fois que je l'ai vue, tout n'a été rien d'autres que du chaos, du désespoir, de la confusion et de la colère. Elle presque réduit notre famille en pièces. Pourquoi est-ce que je l'apprécierais même? Tu ne m'écouteras pas. Juste parce qu'Alice a eu cette merde – je me suis rattrapé – Juste parce qu'Alice a eu une vision, ça ne veut pas dire que ça change quoi que ce soit.

_Apprécier? N'a-t-il donc pas remarqué à quel point il était heureux après lui avoir parlé ce lundi là?_

J'ai abattu le poing sur les touches.

- Esmé…

Carlisle est entré dans le salon.

J'ai grogné et j'ai couru dans ma chambre.

J'étais parti pour une autre semaine d'agonie. Je n'ai quitté ma chambre pour rien au monde, même pas mon piano. Mon existence était devenue une routine. École, chambre, Bella. Aussitôt que je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, je fermais les yeux et je rejouais tout ce qu'elle avait dit, pas seulement à moi, mais tout ce que j'avais entendu dans l'esprit des autres. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait, toutes ses expressions.

Il m'était interdit de l'approcher, mais cela ne m'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. C'était tout ce que je choisissais de faire de mon temps.

Tout les jours, elle entrait en Biologie et faisait semblant de m'ignorer, mais j'étais au courant de tous les regards innocent qu'elle lançait dans ma direction et de comment elle regardait immédiatement ailleurs comme si rien ne s'était passé.

À chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je me tournais pour cacher un sourire.

Elle m'amusait.

Je ne pouvais pas lui parler ou lire ses pensées, mais j'avais le sentiment que je la connaissais mieux que n'importe lequel de ses amis. Je pouvais déchiffrer presque toutes ses expressions.

Et j'allais ruiner sa vie et damnant son âme.

Ce mercredi, Bella est entrée en Biologie avec son parfum brutal et Newton l'accompagnait comme le petit chiot loyal qu'il était.

Exceptionnellement, Newton ne bavardait pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

_Demande-lui, demande-lui maintenant…_

Demander quoi à qui?

Bella s'est assise à côté de moi et Newton s'est assis sur notre table.

- Alors, a commencé Newton, Jessica m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la danse.

Est-ce qu'il demandait la permission de Bella pour aller à la danse avec Jessica? C'est stupide.

- C'est super.

La voix de Bella était couverte de faux bonheur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait?

- Amuse-toi bien avec Jessica.

- Et bien…

_Demande-lui maintenant!_

- Je lui ai dit que je devais y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela?

Newton a rougi. Ce n'était pas ses rougissements qui me dérangeaient. C'était ceux de Bella.

- Je me demandais si… – _Vas-y, sois un homme_ – Bien, si tu planifiais peut-être de m'inviter.

Bella a grimacé, mais je n'y ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention.

Mes mains se sont resserrées autour de ma taille, pas à cause la pression que le sang de Bella mettait sur mes épaules, mais à cause de la colère absolue qui me parcourait le corps en entier en ce moment.

Comment osait-il? Comment osait-il lui demander cela? Il ne méritait pas Bella! Il méritait cette Jessica! Idiot d'humain! J'aurait voulu sauter par-dessus Bella et étrangler cet imbécile.

Il n'avait aucun droit de la regarder, encore moins de _cette_ façon!

Aussi longtemps que je vivrais, il était hors de question que quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_, emmène Bella quelque part, _n'importe où_.

Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que Bella ne répondait pas…? Est-ce… qu'elle… avait un… _intérêt romantique_… envers LUI?

Je me suis légèrement tourné vers elle. Je voulais entendre sa réponse.

- Mike, a-t-elle dit prudemment.

Si j'avais pu m'évanouir, je serais maintenant dans les vapes grâce à tout ce suspense.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire oui.

Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà demandé à quelqu'un?

- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà demandé à quelqu'un? lui a demandé newton avec un ton accusateur.

Ses yeux ont vacillé vers moi.

Je voulais lui donner mon meilleur sourire narquois et lui dire, oui, Bella m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la dance et elle a dit qu'elle n'était intéressée que par _moi_. Je ne pouvais pas. Je n'en avais pas le droit même si c'était vrai, peu importe à quel point je voulais que ça le soit.

- Non, l'a-t-elle rassuré – et moi aussi, par la même occasion – , je ne vais pas à la danse.

_Quoi?_

- Pourquoi pas? a pleurniché Mike.

Sa voix était à la fois énervante et haut perchée.

Bella s'est mordillé la lèvre et a pris un air calculateur. Puis, son visage s'est légèrement détendu.

- Je vais à Seattle ce samedi, a-t-elle dit en ayant l'air et en sonnant victorieuse.

_Est-ce que c'est vraiment Seattle? Ou est-ce que c'est quelqu'un d'autre?_

Il doutait de Bella? Stupide humain.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller un autre weekend? a-t-il pressé.

- Désolée, non.

J'ai presque pouffé de rire. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air désolée.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre Jess plus longtemps – ce serait grossier.

- Ouais, tu as raison, a marmonné Newton et il est retourné s'assoir.

J'aurais souhaité lui tirer la langue et rire de sa tronche de minable déprimé. C'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour avoir osé inviter Bella.

Je me suis concentré de nouveau sur cette dernière. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle se massait les tempes avec ses doigts. Pourquoi? Elle avait mal à la tête? Elle était aussi agacée par Newton que je l'étais?

Et pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas seulement lire dans ses pensées?

J'ai encore poussé un peux et je n'ai récolté que le vide que je trouvais d'habitude dans sa tête quand j'essayais d'y entrer.

Mr. Banner a commencé le cours. Bella a soupiré, a ouvert les yeux et a commencé à tourner les pages de son cahier de notes. Ce faisant, ses yeux divins ont plongé dans les miens.

Ils ne se sont pas détournés.

Ils se sont agrandis légèrement, sous le choc, et ses sourcils se sont froncés avec une détermination féroce. De quoi?

Ses yeux étaient tellement lumineux.

Pour moi, ils étaient comme deux bougies qui éclairaient mon chemin dans une infinie noirceur. Je les suivrais n'importe où…

Pourquoi ne pouvais pas seulement savoir ce qu'elle pensait en ce moment?

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué que sa main commençait à trembler, mais j'étais trop égoïste pour regarder ailleurs. Il était hors de question que mon regard quitte le sien.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le professeur m'a posé une question.

Cet homme avait un timing excellant.

J'ai traîtreusement rompu le contact visuel avec l'ange à côté de moi et j'ai répondu :

- Le cycle de Krebs.

Mr. Banner a souri chaleureusement.

- Bien, Edward!

_Est-ce qu'il existe quelque chose que ce garçon ne sait pas?_

Oui.

Ce qui se cache dans la tête de Bella.

Elle semblait bouleversée et ses yeux était remplis d'horreur. Elle avait le visage tout rouge. Et le monstre en moi m'a harcelé pour que je boive son sang sur le champ.

Comme si son visage tout rouge et invitant n'était pas assez, elle a penché la tête et ses cheveux ont caché son visage. J'ai arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes.

Elle m'a regardé à travers ses cheveux. Ses yeux contenaient toujours de la surprise, de l'horreur et quelque chose d'autre… du soulagement…?

Pourquoi était-elle horrifiée? Est-ce que j'avais mal agi? Était-elle toujours en colère contre mois à cause de mon comportement du jour de l'accident? Je devais m'excuser auprès d'elle d'avoir agi de la sorte. C'était la chose à faire.

Elle m'a lancé quelques regards et, quand la cloche a finalement sonné, elle s'est tourné pour rassembler ses livres.

- Bella? ai-je dit doucement.

Ses épaules se sont légèrement soulevées, comme si elle avait soupiré et elle s'est retournée lentement. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à éviter de me faire face? Il y avait toujours un tas de questions qui me venaient quand j'étais avec elle. Quand elle fut complètement retournée et qu'elle me fit, son expression était prudente.

- Quoi? a-t-elle dit sèchement avec irritation. Tu me parles de nouveau maintenant?

Je me suis battu pour ne pas sourire.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Elle a fermé les yeux et a pris une grande inspiration. Elle était bouillante.

Elle était adorable.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, Edward? a-t-elle demandé à travers ses dents serrées.

- Je suis désolé. C'est très déplacé, je le sais. Mais c'est mieux comme cela, vraiment.

S'il te plaît, comprend le message, Bella.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est mieux qu'on ne soit pas amis, lui ai-je dit. Fais-moi confiance.

- C'est dommage que tu ne l'aie pas compris plus tôt, a-t-elle murmuré amèrement, tu aurais pu éviter tous ces regrets.

- Des regrets? Regretter quoi?

- De ne pas avoir laissé ce stupide van m'écraser.

Je l'ai regardé sans aucune expression.

De toute les choses que je pouvais regretter! Elle était tellement bizarre et stupide!

- Tu crois que je regrette de t'avoir sauvé la vie? ai-je lancé avec colère.

- Je _sais_ que c'est le cas, a-t-elle répliqué.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout.

Elle a relevé le menton, a tourné la tête et a dramaticalement essayé de sortir de la pièce. Elle s'est pris le pied dans la marche et a trébuché, échappant tous ses livres sur le sol.

Je suis venu furtivement vers elle et j'ai empilé ses livres.

Elle s'est penché et a pris les livres des mains.

- Merci.

Elle avait l'air de détester le fait d'avoir une autre chose pour laquelle me remercier.

- De rien.

Elle s'est tournée et est partie, me laissant avec des traces de son parfum et, étrangement, seul.

Le cours d'espagnol a été parsemé de pensées d'elle.

Et si Newton avait raison? S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre? Est-ce que c'était ça? Allait-elle à Seattle pour le voir? Je savais qu'elle allait vraiment à Seattle. La douce Bella ne mentirait pas.

Elle avait grimacé quand elle l'avait entendu lui proposer de l'emmener au bal. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle voulait éviter de danser6 Ou d'y aller avec lui?

Le son de la cloche qui signalait la fin de la journée d'école a résonné dans tout l'établissement. Soulagé, je me suis levé pour quitter le bâtiment.

_Voilà Bella! Je dois lui demander!_

Ma main s'est figée sur la poignée de porte de la classe.

J'avais appris de mon erreur.

L'humain, l'admirateur du club d'échec, voulait inviter Bella à la danse. Je me suis renfrogné. Hors de moi, j'ai froissé la poigné de métal comme si c'était une feuille de papier.

Puis, l'air renfrogné s'est lentement transformé en sourire. Bella avait repoussé Mike. Il était impossible qu'elle accepte l'invitation du club d'échec.

- Hé, Éric, a appelé Bella avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Bonjour, Bella, a dit Éric avec un faible bégaiement.

Je voulais être au premier rang pour le spectacle.

Souriant, j'ai tourné les vestiges de la poignée de porte pour sortir de l'édifice et je me suis placé devant la voiture de Bella.

- Euh, je me demandais seulement… _Allez, fais-le!..._ si tu voulais aller au bal de printemps avec m – moi?

Bella était resté face à sa voiture, mais maintenant, elle se tournait vers Éric avec la bouche ouverte et de grands yeux. Elle s'est rapidement reprise et a dit avec une voix d'excuse :

- Merci de me le demander, mais je vais être à Seattle ce jour là.

_Merde_.

Oh, a dit le club d'échec. Bien, peut-être une prochaine fois.

- Bien sûr, a rapidement dit Bella.

Le club d'échec est retourné dans l'école avec les épaules affaissée.

_Super, quand j'ai finalement le courage de lui demander… Elle est tellement jolie…_

Ça je te l'accorde, club d'échec.

Bella regardait le club d'échec s'en aller avec choc et soulagement.

J'ai ri tout bas.

Complètement au courant de son regard meurtrier et de ses dents serrées, j'ai marché juste devant son camion avec l'envie irrépressible de rire. Ses poings se sont serrés et se sont desserrés.

Maintenant je savais pourquoi Emmett mettait toujours Rosalie en rogne.

Bella avait l'air adorable.

_Attendez, est-ce que Bella s'en allait? Je dois l'inviter à cette danse!_

Je pouvais reconnaître cette voix sans même regarder l'interlocuteur. C'était la voix de celui qui m'avait obligé à m'éloigner de Bella. Celle de Tyler Crowley.

Les choses devenaient de mieux en mieux.

Je suis vite monté dans ma Volvo et j'ai bloqué le camion de Bella pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. D'un autre point de vue, on aurait seulement dit que j'attendais ma famille. Ce qui était aussi vrai. Quand Bella a remarqué que je m'étais arrêté juste devant elle, elle a désespérément essayé de regardé n'importe où sauf dans ma direction en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Dans mon rétroviseur, j'ai vu Crowley sortir de sa voiture et tapoter la vitre de la voiture de Bella. Elle l'a ouverte à demi.

- Je suis désolé, Tyler, je suis coincée derrière Cullen. a dit Bella.

Elle semblait ennuyée, même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi.

_Alors je vais devoir le remercier._

- Oh, je sais – je voulais seulement te demander quelque chose pendant que nous sommes coincé ici.

Puis, Tyler a souri stupidement.

À ce moment là, j'ai vu Bella dans son esprit. Les yeux de cette dernière se sont agrandis pour la énième fois. Puis, ils sont devenus suppliants; elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire et aurait voulu qu'il ne dise rien.

- Est-ce que me demanderas de t'accompagner à la danse de printemps?

- je ne serai pas en ville, Tyler.

Sa voix contenait plus de venin que ma bouche.

- Ouais, c'est ce que Mike me l'avait dit, a confessé Tyler innocemment.

- Alors, pourquoi –

Crowley a haussé les épaules.

- J'espérais que ce n'étais qu'une excuse facile pour ne pas y aller avec lui.

J'ai vu les mains de Bella se raidir sur le volant.

- Désolé, Tyler, a-t-elle dit d'un ton qui beuglait : Hors de ma vue, tout de suite. Je suis vraiment en dehors de la ville samedi.

Dommage… Je voulais vraiment y aller avec elle… oh, bien, au moins il y a toujours le bal promo.

Avant que j'aie le temps de rire, il l'a dit tout haut.

- C'est cool. On a toujours le bal de promo.

Le visage de Bella est devenu totalement blême. Ses sourcils se sont froncés, tout revenait à la normale. Quand elle a assimilé ce que Tyler venait de dire, il était déjà de retour dans sa voiture. Sa mâchoire est tombée et un aveugle aurait pu voir la colère sur son visage. Elle s'est tournée, avec stupéfaction, vers l'avant. J'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir et mes frères et sœurs sont entrés dans la voiture.

Ensuite, le barrage est tombé et des rires m'ont inondé.

Je l'ai vu grincer des dents. Je l'ai _entendu_ grincer des dents. Elle a démarré l'engin.

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, j'avais déjà pris la fuite en éclatant de rire.

Jasper riait aussi. Pas parce qu'il savait de quoi je riais, mais parce que mon humaeur influençait la sienne.

Alice m'a regardé avec inquiétude.

_Edward, tu n'aurais pas dû – _

- Je t'aime, Alice, l'ai-je coupée entre deux rires.

Ma famille m'a regardé avec consternation. Ça m'a rappelé Bella. Elle aurait dû voir son propre visage! Et j'ai recommencé à rire.

Alice m'a donné un petit sourire. Elle savait exactement ce qui s'était passé.

Je lui ai souri en retour.

C'était le premier vrai contact que j'avais avec elle depuis que j'avais découvert la vision. Après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu, j'allais directement à la maison après l'école et je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. C'était devenu ma routine.

- Emmett, ai-je continué, les ours devraient hiberner à ce temps-ci de l'année. Si on allais à Goat Rocks ce vendredi? On sèche les cours? Peut-être que jasper pourrais nous accompagner?

Avant que Jasper ait pu répondre, Alice a secoué la tête vigoureusement.

- Pas question! Il va faire du shopping avec moi!

J'ai ri.

Rosalie s'est tournée pour regarder par la fenêtre.

_Monstre_.

- Et toi, ma chère Rosalie, et le collier de diamant que je t'avais promis? Mous pourrions aller faire du shopping bientôt, nous aussi.

Rosalie a secoué la tête.

_Mis à part la stupidité, de l'ego, de l'orgueil complètement inutile, des rires injustifiés et de l'humeur bipolaire, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Edward._

J'ai souri. Si seulement je gagnais un dollar à chaque fois que Rosalie me disais ça.

- Donc, est-ce que tu veux bien nous dire ce qui t'a fait revenir à la réalité? a demandé Rosalie.

J'ai grimacé. Je m'étais complètement isolé de ma famille dernièrement.

- Non, ai-je admis, je n'y tiens pas tant que ça.

Elle a haussé les épaules et a fait un sourire séduisant à Emmett. Ils se sont bientôt engloutis dans leur propre monde.

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne voulais pas entendre ce genre de pensées.

Je les ai jetés en dehors de ma tête.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'ai regardé la lune qui était magnifique ce soir avec la main avec les mains devant moi, comme si j'essayais de la saisir. Je me tenais à environ dix kilomètres de la maison.

C'était le crépuscule, encore une fois. La fin d'une autre belle journée.

La lune était si belle… et si pâle…

Comme la peau de Bella… Comme Bella.

J'ai eu un autre petit rire quand je me suis souvenu de ma journée.

Elle était tellement…

- Belle?

- Oui…, ai-je chuchoté rêveusement.

Quand j'ai réalisé…

Effrayé, je me suis retourné.

- Tu lui as parlé de nouveau aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? a demandé Esmé.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Esmé…

Elle a ri.

- en ce qui me concerne, j'ai élevé cinq enfants. Et tu es l'un de ces enfants. Je suis, de toutes les façons qui comptent, ta mère. Quand ton fils regarde la lune de _cette_ manière, il n'a qu'une seule chose en tête. Il n'y a plus d'excuses possibles maintenant.

J'ai haussé les épaules pour changer de sujet.

_Je vais rentrer, Edward. Je crois que Carlisle a besoin de moi._

J'ai hoché la tête.

Quand Esmé est partie, j'ai continué de regarder la lune.

Qu'est-ce que Bella faisait en ce moment?

À quoi pensait-elle?

Pensait-elle à moi?

Ou pensait-elle à ce quelqu'un d'autre?

J'ai immédiatement senti la colère revenir.

J'étais certain pas de «quelqu'un d'autre».

Ou en avait-il un?

J'ai serré les dents.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Alors que je regardais la lune, j'ai eu une forte envie de la revoir. Juste une fois. Et c'était tout. Elle ne saurait même pas que je suis là.

Juste un coup d'œil. Seulement un.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'ai escaladé son mur. Ma vitesse n'a pas donné une chance à mon pied de glisser. J'ai vite déverrouillé sa fenêtre et je suis silencieusement entré dans sa chambre.

Elle était minuscule comparée à la mienne. Elle ne contenait qu'un ordinateur, un lit et une penderie.

Bella était endormie sur son lit, son souffle était doux et profond. Je me suis approché d'elle. Si mon cœur battait toujours, il aurait explosé.

Elle était encore plus belle que d'habitude sous les rayons de la lune. Une lueur fantomatique éclairait la pièce et illuminait son visage, le rendant encore plus lumineux qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa dernière douche. Sa peau avait été hydratée par l'eau et maintenant, elle miroitait.

J'étais juste devant elle maintenant. La peau translucide de son visage était un peu rouge. Je m'étais attendu au parfum de son sang, donc il ne m'a pas attaqué comme il le faisait d'habitude. Son odeur était même… plaisante…

J'aurais voulu toucher sa joue… Juste une fois… Et ses lèvres, oh Seigneur, bénis soient sa mère et son père pour l'avoir créée, elle était divinement… Peut-être que je pourrais –

- Edward…

Je me suis figé. Puis, je suis sorti par la fenêtre et je me suis assis, perché sur l'arbre devant sa fenêtre.

M'avait-elle vu? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Comment allait-elle réagir?

Bella, je pouvais le voir de l'endroit où j'étais, a roulé sur elle-même et a marmonné quelque chose inintelligible.

Elle était toujours endormie.

D'abord, j'ai été soulagé.

Puis, j'ai réalisé.

Elle rêvait de moi…

Qu'est-ce que je fichais dans son rêve? Je me le demandais, pas avec frustration, mais avec… un frisson.

Je suis revenu vers elle.

Mon nom… elle avait prononcé mon nom si clairement… J'aurais souhaité la réveiller et lui demander ce qu'il ya avait dans son rêve.

Elle s'est retournée et a marmonné encore une fois :

- Edward…

Un étrange sentiment m'a inondé. Qui aurait pu dire que mon nom pouvait sonner comme cela… comme la plus belle musique…? Sa voix était remplie de… je ne savais pas quoi exactement…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas le lire dans ses pensées?

Je voulais qu'elle le dise encore.

Comme une réponse à ma prière, elle l'a fait.

- Edward…

Je me suis rapproché encore un peu. Pour ce qui est de son sang, je n'y ai pas porté attention, peu importe à quel point c'était difficile. Un ange avait dit mon nom.

Bella semblait si paisible dans son sommeil, comme si rien de mal ne pouvais la toucher. Est-ce que tous les humains ressemblaient à cela quand ils dormaient? Même cette… Jesse, ou quelque chose du genre?

Non. Impossible.

Personne ne pouvait même _espérer_ ressembler à Bella.

Elle restait fidèle à son nom.

Si seulement j'avais le droit de dire le sien comme cela à ce moment précis…

Si seulement elle pouvait être entièrement mienne, je l'emmènerais quelque part où il n'y aurait qu'elle et moi. Personne d'autre ne pourrait voir son visage angélique et personne d'autre ne pourrait dire tendrement son nom.

Bella.

Et pourquoi pas «ma Bella»?

Est-ce qu'elle serait d'accord?

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas complètement sûr de moi. Et si elle me détestait?

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait dit mon nom.

Et si son rêve était un cauchemar… et j'étais un antagoniste?

Non. elle aurait dit mon nom avec colère.

Il n'y avait eu aucune trace de colère dans sa voix…

Il y avait eu de la fascination, par contre…

Je la fascinais…?

Elle était, sonnait, et _sentait_ même, comme ce qu'il y avait de plus beau en ce monde…

Il était impossible qu'elle soit plus fascinée par moi que je l'étais par elle.

Même si elle ressemblait à un ange, elle restait toujours une humaine. Ses sentiments n'étaient rien comparés aux sentiments des immortels.

Mais ils étaient sincères… Ça, je le savais…

Je l'ai regardée dormir jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil remplacent la lumière de la lune. Quand elle a commencé à s'éveiller, j'ai couru à la fenêtre avec hésitation. Je ne voulais pas la quitter maintenant. Qu'importe le temps que je pouvais passer avec elle, j'étais sûr que ce ne serait pas assez.

J'étais toujours dans un état second d'émerveillement sur le chemin de la maison.

Elle avait dit mon nom…

Mon nom avait tendrement reposé sur ses lèvres…

Les lèvres d'un ange…

J'ai souri rêveusement à cette dernière pensée.

Mon nom… un mot sur les lèvres d'un ange…


	9. Destins marqués

Chapitre 8: Destin marqué

**Chapitre 8: Destin marqué**

- Où étais-tu passé?

J'ai été accueilli par les cris de Rosalie.

- Est-ce que tu es vraiment allé à _sa _maison? Esmé nous a tout raconté pour ce truc de lueur de la lune. Comme c'est pathétique! Edward –

- Rosalie, l'a averti Carlisle.

Elle s'est arrêtée, mais son regard me suivait toujours.

Je venais juste d'ouvrir la porte pour trouver Rosalie debout dans l'embrasure. Emmett et Carlisle étaient derrière elle. Alice faisant semblant d'aider Esmé à essuyer la poussière sur l'une des tables, mais je savais qu'elle était très tendue. Jasper avais avait choisi, judicieusement, de rester hors de la pièce.

Carlisle m'a mené jusqu'aux divans. Quand toute la famille fut assise, Carlisle s'est tourné vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer tes actes, Edward? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais et pourquoi l'as-tu fais?

J'ai regardé Carlisle dans les yeux. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien dont je devais avoir honte.

- Carlisle, je me suis rendu chez Bella. Et pourquoi je l'ai fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai eu une envie irrépressible de la voir et je l'ai vue.

_Edward, si Carlisle n'était pas là, je t'étranglerais! Espèce de petit –_

J'ai ignoré Rosalie.

J'ai regardé Carlisle qui avait maintenant de l'inquiétude sur le visage.

- Rien n'a mal tourné. Elle était profondément endormie. Elle ne m'a pas vu.

- Mais quand bien même, Edward, tu as pris un risque énorme. Si elle t'avais vu –

- Elle aurait cru que j'étais un rêve.

- Et pourquoi penserait-elle ça? a demandé sèchement Rosalie.

Je souri narquoisement, mais je n'ai pas répondu.

Si seulement elle savait.

Rosalie prenait visiblement de grandes inspirations pour se contrôler. Elle me rappelait Bella. L'ironie m'a presque fait rire.

_Oh, oui, je me souviens, tu ne peux pas lire ses pensées, n'est-ce pas, Edward? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense…_

Je lui ai encore lancé un sourire railleur.

- Jasper, ai-je appelé, plus fort que nécessaire, viens ici une minute. Rosalie a désespérément besoin de ton pouvoir. Elle doit se calmer un peu.

Je l'ai entendu rire.

_Attendez, pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de rire, moi? Edward, ne me mêle pas à cette histoire. Elle va me tuer. Emmett et toi, vous feriez mieux de venir maintenant. On se cachera tous ensemble…_

- Argh! a grogné Rosalie.

J'ai continué mes railleries puériles.

- On n'est pas un peu trop vieux pour jouer aux pirates, Rosalie? Mais si tu veux, je peux te conduire chez Chuck E. Cheese –

- Bon, si c'est comme ça. Edward, Rosalie, vous êtes deux adultes responsables. Mais si vous voulez agir comme des gamins, je devrai vous traiter comme tel. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre? Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu disais, Edward?

- Il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que j'évite cette fille, Carlisle. Elle n'a rien dit à personne, même pas à ses amis. Les seuls qui savent quoi que ce soit, c'est elle et nous. Il y a peu de chances que nous en parlions à quelqu'un et elle n'a rien dit, _pendant tout un mois_. C'est évident qu'elle ne le fera jamais non plus. Elle est digne de confiance…

J'ai perdu le fil.

Esmé et les autres m'avaient déjà dit que je m'emportais trop quand je parlais de Bella. Je ne souhaitais pas que cela se reproduise.

Carlisle a hoché la tête, puis il fait une chose à laquelle j'étais loin de m'attendre. Il a éclaté de rire.

_Tu as survécu à toute cette nuit, Edward. Si quelqu'un a le droit de lui parler, c'est bien toi…_

_Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais quelque chose à nous dire, Edward?_

Même sans avoir de talent similaire au mien, Carlisle avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Franchement, j'étais surpris, mais je ne l'ai pas montré.

J'ai regardé partout autour de la pièce.

Emmett me regardait avec une apparente impatience.

Rosalie était calée dans les bras d'Emmett et fixait la table.

… _ce connard gâté! Il ne pense donc à personne d'autre qu'à lui-même… Il ne pensait pas du tout, oui…_

Esmé se détournait de Rosalie pour cacher son grand sourire.

_Et si Alice avait raison… Mon Dieu! Il a finalement trouvé quelqu'un…_

Alice aussi sourirait. Elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à dire et ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Bella.

J'ai soupiré. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les secrets dans cette famille.

- Elle a dit mon nom… dans son sommeil… Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne m'a pas vu, ai-je ajouté en croisant le regard que Carlisle m'a envoyé. Elle s'est retournée et a dit mon nom encore une fois…

- Et ton cœur a fondu et tu es tombé follement amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas, Edward? s'est moquée Rosalie. Allez, continue, raconte-nous en plus de tes aventures! A-t-elle mentionné de l'_amour _dans son sommeil? Et bien, mon cher frère, si tu l'as déjà oublié, _elle est humaine_.

Le sourire d'Esmé a disparu.

_Il a finalement trouvé quelqu'un et elle doit être humaine…_

Rosalie a continué sans merci, ne portant aucune attention à mon expression qui était tombée.

- Un faux pas et, si elle découvre tout, nous sommes cuits. Si j'étais toi, je resterais loin d'elle. Attends, non, j'aurais eu un peu de jugeote et j'aurais déménagé. Mais toi, bien sûr –

- _Rosalie_, a averti Carlisle pour la troisième fois. Si tu ne respecte pas le choix de ton frère, d'accord. Qui suis-je pour te faire changer d'avis? Mais s'il te plaît, soit condescendante.

Mais même Carlisle n'a pas pu retenir sa dernière pensée.

_Humaine… Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire…?_

Il a bloqué son esprit instantanément.

Puis, il s'est levé pour se préparer à partir au boulot.

Emmett me regardait toujours. Quand j'ai croisé son regard, il a seulement secoué la tête.

Je suis sorti pour une petite chasse rapide.

J'avais prévu de voir mon humaine préférée aujourd'hui.

On aurait déjà dit une éternité depuis que je l'avais vue.

J'avais su dès le moment où je l'avais entendue dire mon nom que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter plus longtemps, même si je le voulais. Tout ce que je pouvais faire maintenant, c'était faire voulais et voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Quand je suis descendu de la voiture lorsque nous avons atteints l'école, le reste de ma famille est sorti en silence et impassible, sauf Rosalie qui était dans un colère toujours flagrante.

J'ai scanné le parking à la recherche de Bella. Elle n'était nulle part.

J'ai soupiré et je me suis tourné pour verrouiller mon voiture.

J'ai tressailli.

Alice était immobile devant moi et souriait comme une de ces poupées possédées dans les films d'horreur.

- Et bien…, a-t-elle dit

- Hum, comment est-ce que je peux t'aider, Alice?

- Ça va, Edward, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça.

- Avec quoi?

_Si tu t'exerce sur moi…_

- M'exercer…?

Elle laissé sortir un soupir.

_Tu n'as jamais courtisé personne… Tu as besoin de pratique._

J'ai levé les sourcils.

- D'accord, maintenant, fais comme si j'étais Bella. Dis-moi ce que tu vas dire ou demander à cette fille, m'a ordonné Alice.

Me retenant de sourire, j'ai pris un air béat.

- Bella… je… je crois que je t'_aime_! S'il te plaît...

J'ai fait une pause pour pendre Alice dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Elle avait l'air horrifiée.

_Merde, espérons qu'il ne s'emporte pas trop avec la vraie Bella…_

- S'il te plaît Bella, allons à Las Vegas tous les deux et marrions- nous!

- Je, euh, hum…, a bégayé Alice.

- Bella, S'IL TE PLAÎT! Dis oui, ou sinon – ou sinon, je me suicide; j'allume une feu et je me jette dedans!

Alice avait l'air confuse et sous le choc.

Je lui ai donné un sourire narquois.

- Va en cours, Alice.

Elle s'est renfrognée et a tiré la langue.

_Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire quand il va lui parler?_ Elle a souri_. Sur ses centres d'intérêts? Sur ses plats préférés…?_

J'ai ri.

- Tentant, oui, l'ai-je taquinée. Merci de ton offre, Alice, mais je suis sûr de savoir ce que je fais.

_Qui est…_

- Elle a planifié d'aller à Seattle, ai-je dit en gardant un œil sur l'entrée du stationnement, attendant Bella.

Me retournant vers Alice, j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je pourrais l'escorter…

Son visage a perdu toute expression et ses yeux se sont figés. J'ai vu sa vision dans ses pensées.

Elle consistait en un cadre fixe, qui était complètement confus. On aurait dit une photo prise alors que le photographe était dans un tourbillon.

Alice est revenue dans le présent.

Ses yeux se sont tournés vers l'entrée du parking. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Le monstrueux camion de Bella a annoncé sont arrivée avec un résonnement étonnement déplaisant.

Je pouvais voir les magnifiques yeux de Bella se fixer sur ma Volvo. J'ai tout bas. Elle voulait m'éviter, n'est-ce pas?

- Au revoir, Alice.

J'ai renvoyé ma sœur.

_On reparlera de Seattle plus tard, Edward. Et souviens-toi, tu dois te rendre à Goat Rocks avec Emmett demain._

J'ai fais un signe de tête, mais mon esprit était déjà loin.

Elle a roulé les yeux et est parti vers le premier cours de Jasper. La brume commençait à apparaître.

Je me suis tourné vers Bella. Elle sortait de son camion. Maladroitement. Ses clés sont tombées.

La brume est devenue de la pluie.

Avec un sourire, j'ai parcouru le stationnement à vitesse vampirique, vu que personne ne regardait, et j'ai ramassé ses clés à un rythme.

Puis, j'ai grimpé sur son camion pour la regarder.

Dieu soit loué, il n'y avait presque aucun vent aujourd'hui. Son parfum n'allait pas directement dans ma direction.

Ça lui a pris un petit moment pour réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux ont eu un éclair d'intuition et elle a levé les yeux. Ses yeux ont fait le même rituel que d'habitude quand ils me voyaient.

Sa mâchoire s'est serrée.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais cela? a-t-elle demandé.

Et le divertissement a commencé.

Je lui ai tendu ses clés.

- Faire quoi? ai-je dit avec un petit air innocent.

J'ai lâché les clés dans la paume de sa main.

- Apparaître de nulle part.

Je me suis penché légèrement vers elle avant de répondre.

- Bella, ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es particulièrement inattentive, me suis-je moqué.

Elle s'est renfrognée.

Ou au moins, elle a essayé. Ses sourcils se sont en quelque sorte froncés pendant une seconde, et puis, alors que son regard s'approfondissait, elle a pris une expression rêveuse. Mais elle s'est rapidement reprise et a baissé les yeux.

- Pourquoi la circulation a-t-elle été bloquée hier soir? a-t-elle demandé en utilisant un ton exigeant.

Elle a replacé son sac sur son dos.

- Je croyais que tu été supposé faire comme si je n'existais pas jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

J'ai fait de mon mieux pour réprimer un sourire.

- Je l'ai fait pour Tyler, pas pour moi. Je devais lui donner une chance, ai-je dit.

Et j'ai pouffé de rire.

Elle a renversé sa tête en arrière.

- Toi..., a-t-elle soufflé.

Elle serrait les dents si fort que je pouvais les entendre grincer les unes contre les autres. Et avec ça, son visage est devenu rouge de colère. La gratitude que j'avais eue envers la température a disparu pour faire place au monstre qui dormait en moi. Tout en luttant contre ma nature vorace, je suis resté calme.

- Et je ne fais pas comme si tu n'existais pas, ai-je dit en connaissance de cause.

- Alors tu veux _vraiment_ ma mort? a-t-elle dit sèchement. Étant donné que Tyler a échoué?

La légèreté s'est envolée. J'ai senti mes lèvres se serrer pour m'empêcher de lui dire toutes les répliques que j'avais tant envie de lui jeter au visage en ce moment.

- Bella, ai-je dit.

J'aurais pu frissonner moi-même à cause de la froideur de mon ton.

- Tu es absurde.

Ses yeux se sont agrandis et ses lèvres se sont serrées elles aussi. Elle m'a lancé un dernier regard, s'est tournée et est partie.

Je me suis repris. Qu'est-ce que je venais de faire?

J'ai suivi Bella.

- Je suis désolé, ai-je dit, repentant. C'était vraiment déplacé.

Elle a relevé le menton et est partie dans la direction opposée.

- Je ne dis pas que ce n'était pas vrai – j'ai souri - ,mais c'était grossier de la dire de toute façon.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fiches pas la paix?

Sa voix était légèrement suppliante, mais contenait plus de la langueur. Langueur pour quoi?

J'ai encore essayé de lire ses pensées, sachant que ce serait en vain. C'était impossible, même pour moi.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, ai-je dit.

C'était vrai.

- Mais tu m'as éloigné du sujet, ai-je ri.

Elle a arrêté d'un coup et s'est retournée vers moi.

- Est-ce que tu souffres d'un complexe de personnalité multiple? a-t-elle demandé.

J'étais sur le point d'éclater de rire, mais j'ai décidé de garder mon amusement pour moi. Elle essayait de me distraire. Comme elle le faisait toujours.

- Tu recommences, lui ai-je dit.

Elle a soupiré.

- Bon d'accord, a-t-elle dit d'un ton indifférent en regardant ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander?

- Je me demandais si, samedi prochain – tu sais, le jour du bal de printemps –

- Est-ce que tu essaies d'être _drôle_?

Elle me fixait maintenant. Ses yeux étaient devenus de plus en plus grands alors que je posais ma question et puis, elle avait explosé.

Je me suis retenu de ne pas rire de sa supposition.

C'était vraiment le comble du comique.

- Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me laisser finir? ai-je demandé.

Je pouvais détecter des traces de rires dans ma propre voix.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre. C'était inopinément et agréablement séduisant, me rappelant à quel point ses lèvres semblaient pleines, rouges et appétissantes.

Sans mentionner le sang qui battait dans ses veines, délicieux – j'ai immédiatement chassé cette pensée de mon esprit.

J'ai remarqué que ses mains étaient entrecroisées et qu'elles tremblaient un peu. De colère.

- Je t'ai entendue dire que tu allais à Seattle ce jour là et je me demandais si tu voulais quelqu'un pour t'y accompagner, ai-je fini.

Son visage est devenu blême. Puis, calculateur.

- Par qui? a-t-elle demandé, ses sourcils froncés par la question non résolue.

C'était plus difficile que cela le semblait.

- Moi, évidemment, ai-je dit.

- Pourquoi?

Elle semblait complètement mystifiée.

- Et bien, j'avais prévu de me rendre à Seattle dans les prochaines semaines et, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr que ton camion pour supporter.

Sa voix était essoufflée quand elle a dit.

- Mon camion peut très bien le faire, merci beaucoup de t'en soucier.

Elle a encore levé le menton, cette fois, plus lentement, avec plus d'hésitation, plus hébétée. Elle a essayé de s'en aller, mais je l'ai encore un fois rattrapée.

- Mais est-ce que ton camion peut se rendre à Seattle avec un seul réservoir?

Ses narines se sont dilatées.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce sont tes affaires, a-t-elle dit avec raideur.

- Le gaspillage des ressources naturelles sont les affaires de tout le monde, ai-je dit rapidement.

Je savais très bien que c'était une excuse pathétique.

Elle s'est arrêtée de marcher quand nous sommes arrivés à la cafétéria.

- Honnêtement, Edward, je ne peux pas te suivre. Je pensais qu'on soit amis.

- J'ai dit qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas être amis, ai-je rectifié, pas que je ne voulais pas qu'on le soit.

- Oh, merci, tout s'éclaire.

J'au essayé de lui expliquer. Je tentais désespérément de lui expliquer _quelque chose_. De lui faire voir mon point de vue sans pouvoir rien lui révéler.

- Ce serait plus… _prudent_ pour toi qu'on ne soit pas amis.

Elle a levé les yeux.

J'ai regardé directement dans ses deux profondes prunelles chocolat. Ses lèvres, son petit nez, son menton, son visage.

- Mais je suis fatigué d'essayer de t'éviter, Bella, ai-je dit en un souffle, la regardant toujours profondément dans les yeux.

- Viendras-tu à Seattle avec moi? lui ai-je demandé.

Sa bouche s'est légèrement ouverte alors qu'elle disait oui d'un hochement de tête. Un frisson m'a parcouru.

J'ai souri. Elle viendrait avec moi.

Ça m'a frappé trop vite. Il fallait que je l'avertisse une dernière fois.

- Tu devrais _vraiment_ rester loin de moi, ai-je dis sérieusement. On se voit en classe.

Je me suis tourné et je suis parti.

La première et la deuxième heure ont passé rapidement pendant que je nous imaginais, Bella et moi, à Seattle, ensemble… Sur le chemin du cours d'Anglais, Mr. Banner est passé devant moi, causant à ma bonne humeur une chute monumentale.

_Je vais devoir demander à Marty pour les échantillons de cheveux. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt! Est-ce que je devrais juste remettre les tests sanguins à demain? Non, bien sûr! Les dons de sang sont le weekend prochain! Les enfants ont le droit de savoir leur groupe sanguin. De plus, il y a ce test au microscope que je dois effectuer. Et c'est demain ou jamais!_

Je voulais tellement le tuer à ce moment là.

J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai essayé de le calmer.

_Wow, de forts sentiments._

Jasper est venu à côté de moi.

_Qui est-ce que tu veux assassiner, Edward._

Je lui ai souri sèchement.

- Le professeur de Biologie, Mr. Banner, ai-je dit, trop vite et trop bas pour que l'oreille humaine puisse suivre. Apparemment, il y a un don de sang le weekend prochain et il a décidé que «les enfants ont le droit de savoir leur groupe sanguin» – J'ai pris une autre inspiration –. Alors, il a pris la décision de faire un test sanguin avec toute la classe _le jour ou j'ai décidé de parler à Bella_.

_Oh, ouais, cette humaine…_

- Oui, Jasper, cette humaine, ai-je dit avec exaspération.

Il l'a senti.

- Désolé, ai-je ajouté.

Il ne voulait pas croiser mon regard et bloquait ses pensées.

J'ai soupiré.

- Jasper, je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu n'approuves pas mes… actions, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois enfin intéressé par quelqu'un, Edward. C'est seulement que…

… _elle est humaine._

J'ai serré les dents.

- Jasper… je – je ne _peux_ pas la transformer. Je ne peux pas et je ne le ferrai pas. Peu importe ce qui ce passera. Elle est trop…

Précieuse.

Belle.

Innocente.

Son âme était trop pure pour être perdue.

Jasper a eu un petit sourire.

- Peu importe, Edward. Ton amour, ton choix. Fais ce que tu veux.

- Elle n'est pas –

- Des mots sages qui viennent d'humains : ouais, ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

J'ai grogné.

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a ri.

J'ai secoué lentement la tête.

Mes pensées sont retournées sur ce que Mr. Banner avait dit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps avec Bella, spécialement à cause du test sanguin et de mon excursion avec Emmett le lendemain.

- Jasper, ai-je dit lentement. Je ne m'assiérai pas avec vous au dîner aujourd'hui.

Ça lui en a bouché un coin.

_Il quoi? Il ne va tout de même pas s'assoir à la table de cette fille!_

- Non, l'ai-je rassuré.

_Elle le rend dingue, _a-t-il pensé en secouant la tête. _Prochaine étape, il va vouloir faire parler de lui dans un show à MTV._

J'ai ri silencieusement.

- Jasper, ai-je dit, tu penses vraiment que j'agis stupidement, pas vrai?

Il a hoché la tête.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Tant qu'à être imprudent et stupide, autant se donner à fond.

Il est parti.

L'Anglais aussi est passé comme un éclair.

En entrant dans la cafétéria pour le dîner, je me suis mis à la recherche d'une table vide. J'en ai trouvé une à l'opposé de celle où je m'asseyais d'habitude. Alors que je marchais vers la table vide, un nombre incalculable d'yeux sont tombés sur moi.

_Attendez, est-ce que c'est Cullen? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec ses frères et sœurs aujourd'hui?_

_Est-ce qu'il vient vers moi6 je savais que ce nouveau shampooing attirerait les garçons._

_Attendez que Cécile entende ça! Cullen est assis à cette table!_

Je me suis assis à la table vide. Pendant ce temps, Bella est entré dans la cafétéria avec la fille impeccable, Jessica…?

La fille impeccable déblatérait à propos de la danse et de Newton.

_Il va vraiment falloir que j'aille faire du shopping pour une robe! Oh mon Dieu! J'ai trop hâte!_

Bella – j'ai bien ri quand je l'ai remarqué – ne faisait que hoché la tête à quelques reprises et quand Jessica la regardait, elle hochait encore plus pour montrer qu'elle était concentrée sur ce que celle-ci disait.

- Et puis, je crois que je devrais vraiment aller faire du shopping ce weekend. Je pourrais demander à Angela et Lauren de venir avec moi! Ça serait trop cool! J'ai aussi pensé au genre de look que je devrais avoir à la danse. Je pensais à…

Et encore et encore et encore…

Bella, aussi inattentive à Jessica que je l'étais, a lancé un regard à la table où se trouvait ma famille.

J'ai vu son visage se déconfire avec déception.

Faisant un calcul rapide, j'ai compris pourquoi, mais ça ne faisait pas trop de sens.

Elle était déçue parce que… parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu?

Ce qu'elle pouvait être étrange.

Son instinct humain lui disait de rester à au moins dix pieds de moi, mais elle, elle était si…

Ses yeux étaient abattus de tristesse. Elle a acheté une limonade et s'est assise. À son expression, on aurait dit qu'un de ses proches venait de mourir. Elle ressentait tout ca pour moi…? Ou c'était quelque chose d'autre?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas simplement le lire dans ses pensées?

_Probablement jaune ou quelque chose dans les même tons, mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais trouver… Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce qu'Edward a les yeux rivés sur notre table? Est-ce qu'il fixe… BELLA? Encore? Il y a quelque chose qui se passe!_

- Edward Cullen te regarde encore, a dit Jessica.

_Attend, est-ce qu'il est assis seul, aujourd'hui?_

Elle avait dit cela à haute voix.

La tête de Bella s'est redressée si vite que je ne l'ai presque pas vu l'action. Rapide. Très rapide.

Elle me regardais maintenant.

J'ai souri.

Sa tristesse a immédiatement fondu. Le soulagement lui avait fait place sur son visage. Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vertige.

J'ai croisé son regard. J'ai levé l'index et je l'ai remué pour lui indiquer de venir me rejoindre. La mâchoire de Bella s'est ouverte et ses yeux se sont remplis de questions. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

_Bella?! Il demande à Bella de s'assoir avec lui!_

- Est-ce que c'est à toi qu'il fait signe? a demandé la fille impeccable.

- Peut-être qu'il a besoin d'aide avec son devoir de Biologie, a dit Bella tout bas. Hum, je ferais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'il veut.

Sur ce, elle est venue vers moi avec enthousiasme. Quand elle est finalement arrivées à la table, elle est restée debout derrière la chaise à mon opposé, elle restait prudente.

- Pourquoi ne t'assis-tu pas avec moi aujourd'hui? ai-je demandé.

Elle s'est assise lentement, me regardant d'un œil perçant. Je pouvais dire qu'elle essayait de deviner ce que j'étais.

J'ai attendu qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Elle s'est éclairci la gorge et a dit :

- Ce n'est pas dans ta routine.

- Bien…, ai-je commencé.

Puis, j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne faisais pas d'habitude. J'ai laissé échapper une phrase.

- J'ai décidé que tant qu'à être bon pour l'enfer, autant me damner complètement.

_Est-ce que c'est Cullen…? Elle est assise avec Cullen?! Cet imbécile! Je ne peux pas croire –_

Elle m'a regardé avec les sourcils levés. Une expression impatiente.

Quand je n'ai pas répondu, elle s'est un peu renfrognée.

- Tu sais que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire par là, a-t-elle dit.

- Je sais, ai-je dit avec un sourire.

_Ugh, si seulement je pouvais l'assassiner là maintenant! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est assise avec lui?_

- Je crois que tes amis sont fâchés contre moi pour être assis avec toi en ce moment, ai-je dit d'un ton moqueur.

- Ils survivront, a-t-elle dit, refusant de me lâcher des yeux.

- Je ne te relâcherai peut-être pas, par contre, l'ai-je taquinée.

Ses yeux se sont ouvert un peu plus et l'entendre s'étouffer légèrement.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu sembles préoccupée, ai-je dit.

De derrière Bella, j'ai pu entendre :

Hé, Jess, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Bella est assise –

J'ai immédiatement bloquée ses paroles.

Newton n'avait vraiment aucune vie.

- Non, a dit Bella.

Pourtant, sa voix s'est brisée. J'ai caché un sourire.

Je devais me concentrer sur Bella et seulement Bella. Je n'avais de temps ni d'intérêt pour personne d'autre.

- Surprise, en fait, a-t-elle continué. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à me parler de nouveau?

Je devais être prudent maintenant.

- je te l'ai dit – je suis fatigué de t'éviter. Alors, j'abandonne.

- Tu abandonnes?

Elle était confuse.

- Oui – j'arrête d'essayer d'être sage. À partir de maintenant, je vais faire ce que je veux faire et je vais laisser les choses aller là où elles le doivent.

J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait le message que j'envoyais avec mon ton de voix. Avec un peu de chance, elle suivrait mon conseil et ce serait elle qui m'éviterait.

- Tu m'as encore perdue.

J'ai souri.

- J'en dis toujours trop quand je suis avec toi.

Je lui disais la vérité.

- C'est l'un de mes problèmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, m'a-t-elle rassuré, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Je l'espère bien.

- Donc, a-t-elle dit d'un ton de résumé, en bon anglais, on est amis maintenant?

J'ai réprimé un soupir.

- Amis…, ai-je songé à haute voix.

- Ou pas, a marmonné Bella.

Je lui ai donné un grand sourire.

- Bien, ai-je dit, on peut essayer, je suppose.

Je devais l'avertir encore une fois. Si elle avait un peu de bon sens, elle tiendrait compte de mes avertissements.

- Mais je te préviens que je ne suis pas un bon ami pour toi.

- Tu as dit ça souvent, a-t-elle dit sans même porter de réel intérêt à l'avertissement lui-même.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi… confortable avec moi? J'étais trop dangereux pour elle!

J'ai laissé la frustration paraître dans ma voix.

- Oui, parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas. J'attends toujours que tu le croie. Si tu est intelligente, tu m'éviteras.

Ses yeux se sont plissés.

- Je pense que tu as clairement fait valoir ton opinion de mon intelligence, a-t-elle accusé.

J'ai eu un sourire repentant.

- Alors, a-t-elle ajouté en résumant encore, tant que je suis… ne suis pas intelligente, on essaiera d'être amis?

- Ça me semble juste.

Elle a baissé les yeux sur ses mains. Puis, elle a jeté un regard nerveux sur le côté. À quoi pensait-elle?

Je devais le savoir.

Nous étions amis maintenant. J'avais le droit de lui demander.

J'ai plongé mon regard dans ses yeux chaleureux.

- À quoi penses-tu? ai-je dit en un souffle, ensorcelé par ses yeux chocolat clair.

- J'essaie de trouver ce que tu es.

La réponse ne m'a pas plu.

Si elle avait dit «qui», peut-être que ça ne m'aurait pas inquiété autant, mais elle avait dit «quoi».

Elle essayait de trouver ce que j'étais.

Même si cela me dérangeait, j'ai essayé de garder mon sourire.

- Et tu y arrives? ai-je demandé avec un air décontracté.

- Pas tellement, a-t-elle confessé.

J'ai ri tout bas.

- Quelles sont tes théories? ai-je demandé avec un mélange de curiosité envers ses pensées et de peur qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose.

Elle a rougi.

Le parfum a fait renaître le monstre en moi. Le remettant dans son cercueil, j'ai plutôt porté attention au rougissement lui-même.

En dépit de mon état de vampire qui voulait boire son sang et de son visage plus tentant pour moi que quoi que ce soit d'autre au monde, je trouvais ses rougissements, comme tout autre chose en elle – sauf l'odeur de son sang –, agréablement magnifiques.

Pourquoi rougissait-elle?

J'ai penché ma tête sur le côté. Mon esprit était inondé par la curiosité.

- Tu ne me le diras pas? ai-je demandé, avec un ton léger et un sourire pour ses rougeurs.

_Qu'est-ce qu'Edward est en train de faire! Ugh, l'idiot –_

J'ai été momentanément distrait par l'appel, ou plutôt la pensée de mon nom, mais en voyant que ce n'était que Rosalie, je me suis concentré de nouveau sur Bella.

Elle a rapidement secoué la tête, ses rougissements sont partis. L'odeur, encore une fois, m'a amené au paradis des vampires, mais j'ai refusé de la laisser prendre le dessus sur moi.

- Trop embarrassant.

- C'est très frustrant, tu sais, me suis-je plaint.

Elle a eu l'air insultée.

- Non, je ne peux pas voir en quoi ce serait frustrant que quelqu'un refuse de dire ce qu'il pense, surtout quand l'autre personne fait de petites remarques énigmatiques destinées à empêcher l'autre de dormir la nuit parce qu'elle pense trop à ce qu'elles pourraient bien signifier… maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait frustrant?

J'ai tressailli.

- Ou encore mieux, a-t-elle continué, disons que cette personne a fait un tas de trucs bizarres – ça va de sauver la vie de quelqu'un dans des circonstances impossibles un jour pour la traiter en paria le jour suivant, et ne donner aucune explication pour cela, en plus, après en avoir promis une. Cela, aussi, ne serait absolument pas frustrant.

- Tu as beaucoup de caractère, n'est-ce pas? ai-je dit froidement.

- Je n'aime pas les visages à deux faces.

Sa réplique était encore plus froide.

J'ai senti le sourire s'effacer de mon visage.

Pour qui se prenait-elle? Je devais l'admettre, j'étais impressionné par ses arguments, mais elle était vraiment éprouvante.

_Cullen? Est-ce qu'ils se disputent? Je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela! Je devrais y aller et arrêter cela!_

J'ai jeté un œil à la source de ce commentaire pour vérifier son expression.

Newton avait l'air d'avoir avalé de la pelure de citron.

_Si seulement je pouvais le frapper là maintenant! J'aimerais bien voir ce qui se passerait!_

Tu te blesserais, Newton.

J'ai pouffé de rire à ces pensées ridicules.

- Quoi? a demandé Bella.

- Ton petit-ami a l'air de penser que je suis désagréable avec toi – il est en plein combat pour déterminer s'il devrait ou non venir interrompre notre dispute.

J'ai continué de pouffer de rire.

Bella a levé les sourcils encore.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, a-t-elle dit sèchement.

Elle a rapidement ajouté :

- Mais je suis sûre que tu te trompes.

- Je ne me trompe pas, ai-je dit en secouant lentement la tête. Je te l'ai dit, la plupart des gens sont faciles à lire.

- Excepté moi, bien sûr, a-t-elle déclaré.

- Oui, ai-je dit, mon changement d'humeur devenant aussi énigmatique que l'était Bella pour moi. Excepté toi… je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Elle a regardé ailleurs et a bu un peu de limonade. Puis, elle a baissé les yeux et a fixé la table.

C'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'avait pris aucune nourriture.

- N'as-tu pas faim? ai-je demandé, un peu perturbé par ça.

- Non, a-t-elle admis.

Puis, elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Et toi?

Avec un effort remarquable, je me suis empêché d'éclater de rire. Mais un sourire m'a échappé.

- Non, ai-je dit en appréciant l'ironie. Je n'ai pas faim.

Si j'avais faim, c'est elle que je mangerais. J'ai laissé l'humour noir de côté.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre, encore. Mon sourire s'est élargi.

Bella était magnifique. J'aurais voulu toucher ses lèvres, y faire courir mes doigts pour sentir leur douceur… J'aurais voulu les embrasser…

- Tu peux me faire une faveur?

Ça m'a ramené à la réalité.

Je suis devenu prudent.

- Ça dépend de ce que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, a-t-elle assuré.

Ses yeux reposaient toujours sur la bouteille de limonade. Elle avait une expression coupable sur le visage, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas totalement vrai.

J'ai attendu.

Elle traçait lentement le contour de l'ouverture de sa bouteille avec son doigt. Elle avait l'air un peu troublée.

- Je me demandais seulement… – elle a hésité – … si tu pouvais me prévenir à l'avance la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'ignorer pour mon propre bien. Juste pour que j'y sois préparée, a-t-elle ajouté rapidement.

- Ça me semble juste, ai-je répondu.

Je me suis retenu de rire pour ne pas la blesser.

Douce et innocente Bella. Sa demande était tellement naïve.

Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je ne m'attendais _certainement _pas à cela.

Je lui aurais donné la lune si elle me l'avait demandée.

Elle a levé les yeux.

Elle a souri légèrement.

- Merci.

Elle n'allait pas en démordre facilement.

- Alors, est-ce que je peux avoir une réponse en échange?

- Une.

- Dis-moi _une_ théorie.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts de stupeur. Elle a glissé de sa chaise.

- Pas ça, a-t-elle dit d'un ton ferme.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu viens juste de me promettre une réponse.

- Et tu en brisé des promesses, toi aussi.

- Juste une théorie – Je ne rirai pas, ai-je promis.

- Oh oui, tu vas rire, a-t-elle dit obstinément.

J'ai regardé la table, j'ai soupiré un peu, puis et relevé les yeux de derrière mes cils.

- S'il te plaît? ai-je supplié d'une voix douce.

Son visage est devenu blême et sa mâchoire s'est ouverte. Le regard rêveur est revenu, pour une raison inconnue.

- Euh, quoi?

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste une petite théorie, ai-je supplié une deuxième fois.

- Hum, okay, mordu par une araignée radioactive?

J'ai ri.

- Ce n'est pas très créatif, ai-je réprimandé.

Du profond de moi-même, j'étais soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas vu juste.

- Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Tu n'es même pas près de la vérité, ai-je dit en oubliant toute prudence.

- Pas d'araignée? a-t-elle demandé.

- Aucune.

- Et pas de radioactivité?

- Non, ai-je répondu, amusé par son petit jeu.

- Zut.

- La kryptonite ne me fait aucun effet non plus.

C'était tellement… _rafraîchissant_ d'être avec elle.

J'ai pris le contrôle de mon visage avec beaucoup d'effort.

- je le découvrirai un jour, m'a-t-elle taquiné.

D'une certaine manière, ses menaces moqueuses me faisaient un peu peur. Et si elle réussissait?

- J'aimerais mieux que tu n'essaies pas, lui ai-je dit avec sincérité.

Elle voulait une explication.

- Parce que…?

- Et si je n'étais pas un super héros? Et si j'étais un méchant?

J'ai énoncé le même message que j'avais mis dans mon ton si souvent.

J'ai souri avec prudence, encore la prudence.

- Oh… je vois.

- Vraiment? ai-je dit avec la même prudence, essayant de couvrir ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu es dangereux? a-t-elle demandé d'un ton incertain.

Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre plus vite.

Ses yeux ont parcouru la table alors qu'elle découvrait qu'elle avait raison.

Bella, douce Bella… Elle avait finalement trouvé. J'étais dangereux.

Pourquoi étais-je forcé de l'être?

Qu'est-ce que Bella avait fais pour mériter quelqu'un comme moi? Pour que je sois si attaché à elle?

Ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais dangereux…

- Mais pas méchant, a-t-elle murmuré.

Elle a tranquillement secoué sa belle tête, m'envoyant son parfum par vagues. J'ai respiré son arome et j'ai repoussé le monstre qui grondait dans ma tête.

- Non, a continué Bella, je ne crois pas que tu sois méchant.

- Tu as tort, ai-je chuchoté.

Je pouvais entendre la tristesse et les regrets dans ma propre voix.

J'ai pris le bouchon de sa bouteille et je l'ai fais rouler entre mes doigts. L'image floue me fascinait. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Bella me brûler et creuser un trou dans mon cœur.

Je voulais tellement être avec elle, mais pas en tant que vampire qui devait constamment faire taire le monstre qui se cachait en lui, mais comme un homme, qui avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un…

Soudainement, elle a sauté sur ses pieds.

- On va être en retard.

- Je ne vais pas en classe aujourd'hui, lui ai-je dit, ignorant ce que mon cœur désirait.

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pas? a-t-elle demandé.

- Quelque fois, sécher, c'est bon pour la santé.

J'ai souri, mais elle m'a regardé avec suspicion.

- Bon, moi, j'y vais.

Je me suis détourné d'elle. Je ne voulais pas la voir partir. La voir partir loin de moi, même si rien dans cette action n'était destiné à me faire mal, cela m'ennuyais.

- Je te verrai plus tard, alors.

Elle a doucement frappé le sol de son pied, mais s'était assez fort déclencher mon oreille sensible de vampire. Elle semblait débattre de quelque chose.

Bien sûr, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'était ce quelque chose.

Alors que les pas léger de Bella se faisait plus lointains, je me suis levé à contre cœur et je suis allé dans le stationnement, regardant la classe de Biologie avec envie.

Elle était là-dedans…

J'ai soupiré et je suis allé à ma Volvo. J'ai mis la stéréo et j'ai fermé les yeux alors que la musique emplissait la voiture.

Mes pensées ont gaiement dérivé vers Bella.

Cependant, j'ai bloqué toutes les pensées qui venaient de l'école. J'avais peur d'être tenté de courir rejoindre Bella si j'en entendais trop des élèves de la classe de Biologie.

_Sa taille est si agréable à toucher…_

- Laisse-moi seulement m'assoir une minute, s'il te plaît? ai-je entendu dire la plus douce voix du monde.

Bella.

Elle semblait malade.

La frénésie et la panique ont pris possession de moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Est-ce qu'elle était blessée? Comment? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas en classe pour empêcher que cela arrive?

- Quoi que tu fasses, garde ta main dans ta poche.

Sa voix était stricte.

Elle était avec Newton. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir une telle pensée de Bella dans cette situation.

J'ai traversé le parking à vitesse vampirique et j'ai ralenti en atteignant le bâtiment quatre.

Bella était couchée sur le trottoir.

_Comment peut-elle être aussi délicate?_

- Wow, tu es toute verte, Bella, a dit Newton, stupidement.

- Bella? ai-je appelé.

Je voyais sa silhouette maintenant. Elle était faible, presque morte…

Paniquant, je me suis tourné vers Newton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a – elle est blessée? ai-je demandé.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il vienne?_

- Je crois qu'elle s'est évanouie. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé, elle ne s'était même pas encore piqué le doigt.

Donc ce n'était pas si sérieux que ça.

Je me suis calmé…

Fronçant les sourcils, je suis allé vers Bella et je me suis agenouillé près d'elle.

- Bella, tu m'entends? ai-je demandé.

- Non. Vas t'en, a-t-elle gémi.

J'ai ri tout bas.

Ce n'était pas le divertissement qui manquait avec Bella.

_C'est tout lui, fourrer son nez partout!_

Je trouvais beaucoup de réconfort dans la jalousie de Newton.

- Je l'emmenais voir l'infirmière, a dit Newton, refusant que je touche Bella.

Il me faisait un air renfrogné. Pas que j'y aie prêté la moindre attention.

- Mais elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

- Je m'en occupe. Tu peux retourner en classe.

- Non, a pleurniché Mike, je suis supposé le faire.

Il n'y avait aucune raison que je perde mon temps à me disputer avec lui.

Me fichant complètement de son opinion, j'ai soulevé Bella du trottoir.

Ses yeux se sont ouvert d'un coup et alors a tourné la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Elle _était_ verte.

- Repose-moi! a-t-elle commandé alors que je commençais à marcher.

- Hé! a crié Newton.

Je l'ai totalement ignoré, lui et ses pensées.

J'ai souri à Bella.

- Tu a une mine affreuse, ai-je dit, prenant avantage de la situation pour m'amuser un peu.

- Repose-moi sur le trottoir, a-t-elle gémi faiblement.

J'ai ignoré sa demande.

- Alors, tu t'évanoui à la vue du sang? Ai-je demandé en laissant un sourire prendre place dans ma voix.

L'ironie m'a mordu. Sans jeu de mots.

Elle a refermé ses yeux et ses lèvres se sont serrées.

- Et ce n'était même pas ton propre sang, ai-je continué.

Les yeux de Mrs. Cope se sont agrandis quand elle m'a vu entrer dans le bureau et elle a ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie.

_Il me tenait dans ses bras tout contre lui et la brise de la lune jouait dans ses cheveux. Il se pencha – Qu'est-ce que…?_

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Elle s'est effondrée en Biologie, ai-je expliqué à l'infirmière.

J'ai doucement posé Bella sur le lit en vinyle brun. Alors que je m'approchais d'elle un peu plus pour la rassurer avec douceur, l'odeur de Bella m'a attaqué.

J'ai reculé jusqu'au mur, à l'opposé de la pièce.

_Cette fille ressemble à un cadavre!_

- Elle est seulement un peu faible, ai-je assuré à l'infirmière. Ce sont les tests sanguins en Biologie.

L'infirmière a hoché le tête d'un air grave.

- Il a toujours au moins une personne qui vient me voir ce jour là.

J'ai gardé mes rires pour moi. Cette infirmière exagérait un peu.

- Reste juste couchée une minute, ma chérie; ça devrait passer, a-t-elle recommandé.

- Je sais, a répondu Bella.

- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent? a demandé l'infirmière.

_Peut-être un record hospitalier ou quelque chose du genre…_

J'ai fait semblant de tousser pour camoufler un autre éclat de rire. C'était si intéressant à observer.

- Tu peux retourner en classe maintenant, m'a ordonné l'infirmière.

- Je suis supposé rester avec elle, ai-je dit fermement.

_Bonté divine, les adolescents de nos jours! Qu'ils sont exigeants!_

- Je vais aller chercher de la glace pour votre front, ma chère, a dit gentiment l'infirmière et elle s'est ruée hors de la pièce.

Cette femme était de nature assez douce et gentille…

- Tu avais raison, a dit Bella en fermant les yeux.

Elle m'a ramené à la réalité.

- Ça m'arrive souvent, ai-je répondu, mais sur quoi en particulier cette fois?

- Sécher _est _bon pour la santé.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre inférieure.

J'avais tellement paniqué quand j'avais entendu sa voix. Elle m'avait fait une de ces peurs…

Cette pensée m'a frappé comme une enclume.

J'ai réalisé la vérité : j'étais la marionnette de Bella.

Juste la _pensée_ qu'elle soit blessée…

- Tu… – j'ai un peu hésité avant de continuer – … m'a fais peur pendant une minute là-bas, ai-je dit à voix basse.

J'étais encore en train d'assimiler toute la peur que j'avais ressentie, la peur qu'elle soit blessée…

Décidant d'y repenser plus tard, j'ai taquiné Bella à la place.

- J'ai cru que Newton était en train de traîner ton cadavre pour l'enterrer dans les bois.

- Ha ha.

- Honnêtement, ai-je continué, j'ai déjà vu des morts qui avaient plus de couleurs. J'étais inquiet de devoir peut-être venger ton meurtre.

Elle a ignoré mon commentaire.

- Pauvre Mike, a-t-elle dit, changeant de sujet. Il doit être en colère.

- Il me déteste, ai-je dit avec un sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir.

Ses sourcils se sont froncés légèrement.

- J'ai vu son expression – je le sais.

- Comment as-tu pu me voir? Je croyais que tu séchais.

- J'étais dans ma voiture, j'écoutais un CD.

La porte s'est ouverte pour faire entrer l'infirmière. Elle avait une compresse dans la main.

Elle l'a placé sur le front de Bella. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient maintenant ouverts.

_Oh, regardez, elle a déjà l'air d'aller mieux!_

- Ça va, ma chère, vous avez déjà l'air mieux.

- Je crois que ça va, a dit Bella en s'asseyant.

_Non, non, absurde, elle a besoin d'un peu plus de repos._

L'infirmière était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche quand Mrs. Cope a passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- On en a un deuxième, a-t-elle informé.

Merde.

Bella était plus facile à résister quand elle ne saignait pas, mais un autre –

Bella a sauté du lit de camp et a rendu la compresse à l'infirmière.

- Tenez, a dit Bella, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Cet idiot de Newton est entré avec Stephens.

Aussitôt que le sang m'est monté au nez, je me suis raidi. J'ai arrêté de respirer.

- Oh, non, ai-je dit.

J'ai remarqué que Bella était venue juste à côté de moi.

- Sors du bureau, Bella.

Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, coquée et… perçante.

- Fais-moi confiance – vas-t-en.

Elle a foncé hors du bureau. J'ai fermé la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait suivi mes instructions…

- Tu viens juste de m'écouter, ai-je dit.

Il y avait du choc dans ma voix.

Bella a plissé le nez. J'ai pris un moment pour apprécier son adorable expression.

- J'ai senti le sang, a-t-elle dit.

Quoi?

- Les gens ne peuvent pas sentir le sang, ai-je argumenté.

C'était impossible!

- Et bien, je le peux – c'est ce qui me rend malade. Ça a une odeur de rouille… et de sel.

Je ne pouvais pas en croire mes oreilles.

Je l'ai regardée avec incrédulité.

- Quoi? a-t-elle demandé.

- C'est rein, ai-je dit rapidement.

Newton est sorti de l'infirmerie et nous a rejoints. Le regard qu'il m'a lancé… On aurait dit que j'avais noyé sa mère ou quelque chose comme ça…

_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue si elle –_

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, a-t-il dit à Bella avec les yeux plissés.

- Garde ta main dans ta poche, l'a averti Bella.

- Ça ne saigne plus. Est-ce que tu vas retourner en classe?

_C'est ce qu'elle va faire, pas vrai?_

- C'est une blague? Je n'aurais qu'à pénétrer dans le local que je serais déjà de retour ici.

J'ai eu un sourire narquois. Newton manquait cruellement de logique.

- Ouais, je suppose que oui… Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ce weekend? Tu vas à la plage?

Son regard a vacillé vers moi.

_Est-ce qu'elle lui a vraiment demandé de venir? Elle ne l'a pas fait! Elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle. Moi!_

Je me suis défendu pour me pas rouler les yeux.

- Bien sûr, a dit Bella, forçant sa voix à rester calme.

Newton n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas trop y tenir.

- J'ai dit que j'y allais.

- On se rencontre au magasin de mon père à dix heures.

Ses yeux se sont encore tournés furtivement vers moi.

_Espérons qu'il ne prenne pas cela comme une invitation et qu'il décide de venir…_

Bella a acquiescé.

- Je serais là.

- Je te vois à la Gym alors.

Sur ce, Newton est sorti avec hésitation.

_J'aurais dû rester plus longtemps… Et si elle l'invite à venir après que je sois parti…6 Non, Bella ne ferait pas cela…_

- À plus tard.

Newton a lancé un dernier regard à Bella, une moue sur le visage. C'était étonnant à quel point il avait l'air d'un chien à ce moment précis.

Aussitôt qu'il est parti, je me suis approché de Bella.

Elle a regardé la porte pendant un court instant et elle a grogné :

- La gym…

- Je peux m'occuper de cela. Assis-toi et aie l'air pâle, ai-je commandé.

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est assise sur la chaise pliante. Je dois admettre que c'était réaliste.

Je suis allé jusqu'au bureau de la réceptionniste.

- Mrs. Cope, ai-je appelé tout bas.

J'ai pris une voix basse, séduisante et douce. La pauvre humaine a fondu en moins de temps qu'il n'est faut pour dire «désir».

- Oui? a-t-elle répondu.

_Regardez ces muscles! C'est tout un beau mec… un bonbon pour les yeux… J'adorerais en avoir une bouchée…_

- Bella a la Gym comme prochain cours et je ne pense pas qu'elle se sente assez bien pour cela. En fait, je me disais que je pourrais peut-être la ramener chez elle maintenant. Est-ce que vous pourriez la laisser manquer les cours?

_L'intensité de ses yeux…_

En entendant cela, j'ai forcé mes yeux à être encore plus «intenses».

- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'être exempté aussi, Edward? a-t-elle demandé et prenant deux laissez-passer vides.

- Non, j'ai Mrs. Goff, elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur.

- Okay, ce sera fait. Guéris bien, Bella, a-t-elle ajouté.

Bella a répondu par un faible hochement de tête. Aussi faible que l'expression de son visage. Elle l'exagérait un peu.

Je me suis tourné vers Bella.

J'ai affiché un sourire goguenard.

- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ou tu veux que je te porte encore?

_La porter? Comme il est fort! Et il n'a que dix-sept ans, oh mon…_

J'ai failli rouler les yeux.

- Je vais marcher.

Elle s'est levée lentement.

Je lui ai ouvert la porte avec un sourire.

Alors qu'elle sortait, elle a levé légèrement la tête pour laisser l'humidité imprégner son visage de porcelaine.

Je l'ai suivie.

- Merci, a-t-elle dit. Ça valait presque la peine d'avoir été malade pour manquer la Gym.

J'ai regardé droit devant, essayant de savoir où était ma Volvo dans la pluie.

- Alors est-ce que tu y vas? Ce samedi, je veux dire? l'ai-je entendue dire de derrière moi.

Sa voix était pleine d'espoir.

- Où est-ce que vous allez tous exactement? ai-je dit, mais en étant absent.

Il était hors de question que Bella rentre seule à la maison avec cette météo. Je devrais la ramener.

- À la Push, pour aller à la plage.

Je ne pouvais en aucun cas y aller.

J'ai regardé Bella du coin de l'œil : je ne voulais pas qu'elle voie mon expression.

Trop tard. Elle soupçonnait quelque chose.

J'ai souri.

- Je ne crois pas vraiment avoir été invité, ai-je dit.

Merci à Newton pour l'excuse.

Bella a soupiré.

- Je viens juste de t'inviter.

J'ai souri. Ce qu'elle pouvait être naïve!

- Ne poussons pas trop le pauvre Mike à bout cette semaine. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il craque.

Peut importe à quel point j'aurais voulu qu'il le fasse ou combien j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

- Mike, le rabat-joie.

J'ai souri encore. Elle aussi avait un petit sourire et son expression rêveuse encore une fois. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi.

Elle m'a surpris un peu en tournant à gauche.

Pourquoi?

Je l'ai rattrapée par la veste.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça? ai-je demandé, avec un ton de reproche.

Elle avait l'air confuse.

- Je vais chez moi, a-t-elle répondu.

- Ne m'as-tu pas entendu promettre de te ramener chez toi sans danger? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser conduire dans ta condition?

- Quelle condition? a-t-elle demandé, frustrée. Et mon camion?

J'ai hésité pendant un centième de seconde.

- Alice te la rapportera après l'école.

Je l'ai tirée jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Allons-y! a-t-elle dit en élevant un peu la voix.

Je l'ai ignorée.

Je l'ai traînée jusqu'à la Volvo.

- Tu es tellement borné! a-t-elle marmonné.

- C'est ouvert, ai-je dit, en ignorant aussi ses plaintes.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de conduire toute seule!

Je me suis assis au volant et j'ai tourné la clé dans le contact. La musique, que j'avais oublié d'éteindre, a automatiquement a commencé à jouer. J'ai baissé le volume.

Mais Bella se tenait juste là, à l'extérieur, du côté passager.

La pluie battait sur le pare-brise. Elle était de plus en plus forte.

J'ai abaissé la fenêtre.

- Monte, Bella, ai-je commandé.

Elle n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux se sont tournés vers son camion.

- Je te ramène de gré ou de force, ai-je menacé.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre, à levé le menton et est montée dans ma voiture.

Son visage affichait une moue.

Ses lèvres étaient légèrement étirées sur le côté; ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux, un peu plissés. Puis, son visage est devenu neutre. Elle a fixé le lecteur CD comme si c'était un alien.

- Clair de Lune? a-t-elle demandé.

Elle connaissait Debussy?

Mais elle était une ado du 21ième siècle…

- Tu connais Debussy? ai-je demandé.

- Pas très bien, a-t-elle admis. Ma mère joue beaucoup de musique classique un peu n'importe quand à la maison – je connais seulement mes préférés.

J'ai soupiré silencieusement et je lui ai dit.

- C'est l'un de mes préférés aussi…, ai-je dit tout bas, regardant la pluie tomber.

Elle était si différente…

Les adolescents du coin évitaient la musique classique comme si c'était la peste bubonique.

De plus, qui aurait dit que je partageais un intérêt avec Bella?

J'ai regardé cette dernière, qui regardait maintenant par la fenêtre. Elle avait l'air paisible. Elle était absolument magnifique, belle…

Elle avait mentionné sa mère encore… hum…

- À quoi ressemble ta mère? ai-je demandé.

- Elle me ressemble beaucoup, mais elle est plus jolie, a répondu Bella.

J'ai levé les sourcils. J'étais certain du contraire.

- J'ai trop de Charlie en moi, a-t-elle expliqué. Elle est plus extravertie que je le suis, et plus courageuse. Elle est irresponsable et eu tantinet excentrique, et c'est une cuisinière imprévisible.

Elle a marqué un temps d'arrêt et a continué :

- C'est ma meilleure amie.

Bella regardait ses mains, triste.

Son discours m'a encore plus intéressé à elle.

Elle semblait mature… Sa voix était pleine d'une sincérité dont les autres ados manquaient de nos jours…

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête?

- Quel âge as-tu, Bella? ai-je demandé.

- J'ai dix-sept ans, a-t-elle répondu, confuse.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, ai-je dit avec la même sincérité.

Elle a ri.

L'irritation de mes capacités réduites en ce qui la concernait est revenue.

- Quoi?

- Ma mère dit toujours que je suis née à trente-cinq ans et que je suis de plus en plus âgée tous les ans.

Elle a recommencé à rire, puis a soupiré.

- Bien, quelqu'un doit être l'adulte entre nous deux.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi. Ses yeux étincelaient de curiosité.

- Toi-même, tu n'as pas l'air d'un jeune lycéen, a-t-elle observé.

J'ai fait la grimace et j'ai rapidement changé de sujet.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère a épousé Phil? ai-je demandé.

Je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. Chaque petite chose qu'il y avait à savoir sur elle.

Elle avait l'air surprise.

- Ma mère… elle est vraiment jeune pour son âge. Je crois que Phil la fait se sentir encore plus jeune. Et de toute façon, elle est folle de lui.

Bella a lentement secoué la tête.

Me souvenant de notre première conversation, j'ai demandé :

- Et tu approuves?

- Est-ce que c'est important? Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse… et il est celui qu'elle veut.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que la plupart des ados, du 21ième siècle ou non, aurait donnée.

- C'est très généreux…, ai-je complimenté.

Bella aurait fait beaucoup de choses pour sa mère. Est-ce que ça mère en ferait beaucoup pour elle aussi?

- Je me demande…

- Quoi? a-t-elle demandé.

- Est-ce qu'elle aurait la même courtoisie envers toi, penses-tu? Peu importe qui tu choisirais?

J'ai observé son visage à la recherche d'une réponse. Elle avait seulement l'air étourdie.

- Je – Je pense que oui… Mais c'est elle le parent, après tout. C'est un peu différent.

- Personne de trop effrayant alors, l'ai-je taquinée.

Elle a souri à ces mots.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par effrayant? Des dizaines de piercings et une quantité massive de tatouages?

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je sous-entendais.

- Ce serait une définition, je suppose.

- Quelle serait ta définition? a-t-elle demandé.

J'étais un homme : j'ai ignoré sa question et je lui ai posé la mienne.

- Est-ce que tu penses que _je_ pourrais être effrayant?

J'ai levé les sourcils, d'humeur blagueuse.

Elle s'est perdue dans ses pensées.

- Hum… je crois que tu _pourrais _l'être, si tu le voulais.

- Est-ce que tu as peur de moi en ce moment? ai-je demandé à voix basse.

- Non.

La réponse est sortie avant même que j'aie pu finir de formuler ma question.

Un autre sourire est apparu sur mon visage.

- Alors, maintenant, est-ce que tu vas me parler de ta famille? Ce doit être une histoire bien plus intéressante que la mienne.

Je suis revenu sur mes gardes. Comme je l'ai déjà admis plus tôt, je lui en disais toujours beaucoup trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? ai-je demandé.

- Les Cullen t'ont adoptés?

- Oui.

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre inférieure, toujours dans ses pensées.

Avec hésitation, elle a demandé :

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes parents?

Son «tact» m'a presque fait sourire.

- Ils sont morts, il y plusieurs années, ai-je déclaré.

- Je suis désolée, a-t-elle murmuré.

- Je ne me souviens pas très clairement d'eux, ai-je expliqué. Carlisle et Esmé sont mes parents depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

- Et tu les aimes.

- Oui.

J'ai souri en repensant à mes parents.

- Je ne pouvais pas espérer deux meilleures personnes.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance.

- Je le sais.

- Et tes frères et sœurs?

Puis, ça m'a sauté au visage. J'ai regardé l'horloge. Merde, l'école finissait dans huit minutes. Je pouvais imaginer le visage de Rosalie dans la pluie.

- Mon frère et ma sœur, et Jasper et Rosalie, c'est tout comme, vont être très en colère s'ils doivent rester dehors sous la pluie à m'attendre.

J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air indifférent, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas quitter Bella.

- Oh, désolée, je présume que tu dois y aller, a-t-elle dit.

Elle n'a pas bougé pour sortir de la voiture.

- Et tu veux probablement récupérer ton camion avant que le Chef Swan rentre à la maison, comme cela tu n'auras pas à lui parler de l'incident en Biologie, ai-je deviné avec un sourire.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est déjà au courant. Il n'y a aucun secret à Forks.

Bella a soupiré.

J'ai ri et cela malgré le fait que je ne pourrais pas la voir pendant trois jours…

- Amuse-toi bien à la plage…

J'ai lancé un regard dehors, vers la pluie.

- Bonne météo pour prendre un bain de soleil…

Elle a froncé les sourcils.

- Je ne te verrai pas demain? a-t-elle demandé.

Elle était futée.

- Non. Emmett et moi commençons le weekend un peu plus tôt.

Son expression est retombée et la lueur dans ses yeux s'est éteinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? a-t-elle demandé gentiment.

- Nous allons faire de la randonnée dans les montagnes de Goat Rocks, juste au sud de Rainier.

- Oh.

Sa voix semblait sans vie.

- Bien, amuse-toi.

Il n'y avait presque aucun enthousiasme dans ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'était pas du tout convaincante.

J'ai refoulé un sourire.

Hésitant un moment, je me suis un peu penché vers elle.

- Ferais-tu quelque chose pour moi ce weekend? lui ai-je demandé.

La lumière dans ses yeux est finalement revenue et ce regard rêveur qui m'était familier a réapparu sur son visage.

Elle a acquiescé.

J'hésitais toujours.

- Ne sois pas vexée, mais tu sembles être une de ces personnes qui attirent les accidents comme des aimants. Alors… essaie de ne pas tomber dans l'océan ou de ne pas te faire écraser par une autre voiture ou quelque chose du genre, d'accord?

J'ai souri.

Ses yeux me lançaient maintenant un regard noir et sa mâchoire étaient serrée. Son visage portait la plus grande incrédulité.

Son menton s'est relevé d'un façon tout simplement adorable.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, a-t-elle répondu sèchement.

Je l'ai regardée se lever du siège et descendre de la voiture. Elle a claqué la portière de toutes ses forces, a relevé le menton encore plus haut et s'est tournée vers moi.

Je riais librement à ce stade. Elle a grincé des dents.

L'image de sa colère innocente était gravée dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

OOOOO

Envoyez-moi des reviews!!


	10. Emmett l'irritable

Chapitre 9: Emmett l'irritable

**Chapitre 9: Emmett l'irritable**

_Le voici, qu'il est méprisable! Parti avec sa bien-aimée Bella! Idiot!_

Elle s'est approché et a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emmett. Il a hoché la tête aux paroles de Rosalie. Son visage était strict et indifférent comme ce matin. L'humour habituel qu'y ce trouvait toujours sur son visage était parti.

Rosalie affichait un sourire narquois.

_J'espère qu'Edward et Emmett seront séparés dans la forêt et qu'il y ait un feu qui ne tue que le plus con des deux._

J'ai sorti la voiture du garage et les autres sont montés.

L'expression d'Alice était aussi rayonnante que d'habitude.

_Salut, Edward! Tu t'es bien amusé?_

Je lui ai donné un hochement de tête furtif.

Son sourire est devenu encore plus éclatant. À côté d'elle, Jasper était renfrogné.

Emmett est seulement entré dans la voiture et a regardé par la fenêtre, sans m'adresser la parole.

- Alors, ai-je dit, pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il s'est tourné vers moi, les sourcils levés.

_Oui?_

- Tu es prêt pour ce soi? lui ai-je demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules et a souri.

_Edward, on ne va quand même pas sauter du Grand Canyon. Je n'ai pas besoin «d'être prêt», on va chasser. Tu as l'air nerveux, c'est pas croyable._

J'ai souri.

Mon frère était de retour.

Comme si je portais la poisse, son sourire a disparu. Ses pensées, bien sûr, étaient entièrement à Rosalie.

Le retour à la maison se fit dans le plus grand silence.

J'ai stationné la voiture en face de la porte et mes frères et sœurs et moi sommes sortis.

Emmett et Rosalie se sont tout de suite enfermés dans leur chambre pour un adieu plus intime. Jasper a allumé la télévision.

Esmé souriait quand je suis entré.

Elle m'a embrassé sur le front et m'a regardé avec une lueur dans les yeux.

_Alors?_

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Bonjour, Maman, ai-je dit, ignorant toute l'implication.

- Edward, s'est-elle renfrogné.

- Esmé, ai-je riposté.

Elle a roulé les yeux et est retournée à sa lecture, s'arrêtant seulement pour accueillir et embrasser Alice au passage.

Alice m'a regardé avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_Bien, Jazz a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire du shopping aujourd'hui. Amuse-toi, Edward. Dit à Emmett que je lui dis de s'amuser aussi, ok? Il a l'air un peu occupé en ce moment._

J'ai acquiescé.

Je suis allé dans ma chambre et j'ai mis un CD de jazz pour pouvoir m'évader un peu.

J'ai jeté en dehors de ma tête les pensées lubriques d'Emmett et Rosalie.

_Hein!? DU SHOPPING? Je ne lui ai jamais promis ça! Attendez, qu'est-ce que…? C'est du chantage! Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça! Elle triche!_

J'ai roulé les yeux en entendant les pensées de Jasper. Pauvre homme.

J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis relaxé. Ce qui signifie en d'autres termes que je pensais à Bella. J'étais fier de moi. J'avais dû faire taire le monstre en moi relativement peu de fois aujourd'hui. Son odeur était intoxicante, certes, mais aussi séduisante d'une étrange façon…

_Edward, je suis prêt…_

J'ai descendu les escaliers en entendant la voix.

Emmett et Rosalie se sont dit un dernier au revoir d'un baiser.

Emmett a essayé d'y mettre fin en la repoussant doucement, mais Rosalie ne le lâcherait pas. Elle a simplement enfoui la main dans ses cheveux et la rapproché d'elle encore plus.

J'ai toussoté. Emmett l'a brusquement repoussée.

_Merde, je crois que j'ai fait mal à Rosalie. Bah, non, elle va bien._

Rosalie, avec le menton levé vainement, avait les bras autour d'Emmett.

_Qui est-il pour nous séparer?_

- Le frère d'Emmett, ai-je répondu avec insolence.

Elle a plissé les yeux.

Emmett s'est approché de Rosalie, l'a embrassé sur la joue et lui a murmuré à l'oreille :

- Je te revois dans trois jours, mon amour.

Et ma sœur s'est tournée vers lui, l'air amer sur son visage a fondu en un petit sourire.

- Amuse-toi, Emmett, a-t-elle dit en se collant sur sa poitrine.

Ils se sont tenus dans les bras de l'autre pendant un bon moment.

Voyant que l'étreinte s'éternisait, je me suis de nouveau raclé la gorge.

- Vous ne vous quittez pas pour des années, seulement pour trois jours, c'est tout, ai-je dit.

_C'est pas parce que tu ne pourras jamais être aussi intime avec cette humaine que tu es obligé –_

J'ai bloqué ses pensées.

J'ai attrapé Emmett par le coude et je l'ai tiré jusqu'à la porte avant qu'il ne décide de redire «au revoir» à Rosalie.

Cette dernière nous a suivis et a agité la main pour Emmett alors que nous partions. Son visage affichait toujours le petit sourire de tout à l'heure pour que son mari puisse le voir, mais son esprit, lui, affichait de la tristesse.

_Je ne le verrai pas pendant trois jours… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

Elle a soupiré.

_Le M3 a besoin de travailler… Je peux me distraire de son absence…_

Emmett a agité la main, lui aussi.

Rosalie lui a soufflé un baiser. Il a éclaté de rire, a fait semblant de l'attraper et a mené sa main à sa poitrine comme s'il plantait le baiser dans son cœur.

Ceci est venu avec un nouveau genre de pensées.

_l'homme le plus mignon qui soit! Attendez, il a pris son téléphone avec lui, n'est-ce pas? Oui!! Maintenant je peux lui dire tout ce que je voudrais qu'il me…!_

J'ai roulé les yeux.

Même si Rosalie et Emmett ne se séparaient que pour quelques heures, ils agiraient comme s'ils étaient séparés pour le reste de leurs vies.

Emmett, qui m'étudiait, a deviné à quoi je pensais.

- Tu deviendras comme ça, toi aussi, quand tu tomberas amoureux.

J'ai ri et j'ai hoché la tête.

Aussitôt que la maison fut hors de vue, le téléphone d'Emmett s'est mis à sonner.

Non.

- Salut?

- Emmett! Devine qui c'est!

- Rose?

Il ya eu un rire à l'autre bout du fil.

- Oui, chéri! Maintenant, on peut ce dire ce tout ce qu'on voudrait…!

Juste quand Emmett allait ouvrir la boucher, Rosalie a gloussé.

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon cœur, je ne t'appellerai pas une fois que vous serez à Goat Rocks. Je voulais juste te parler, Emmett.

Elle a fait une courte pause.

- Tout va bien?

Les rires d'Emmett ont résonné dans toute la Volvo.

- Tout va bien, Rose. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que vous faites en ce moment?

- Je me dirige vers le garage pour travailler sur ma M3. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour ta Jeep, Emmett?

- Non merci, ma chérie, ça va aller. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire sur ta M3?

- Je sais pas. Je suppose que je vais seulement vérifier s'il y a des améliorations à faire et ensuite, s'il y en a…

- Prête pour avoir de l'huile plein les cheveux, Rose? l'a taquinée Emmett.

Je pouvais presque voir la moue sur le visage de Rosalie, mais elle riait quand elle a répondu.

- Ouais, je le suis. En fait, je porte tes vêtements. Alors aussitôt qu'Alice aura vu ce chandail après que j'en aie terminé avec lui, c'est _toi_ qu'elle emmènera faire du shopping. Vingt T-shirt pour remplacer celui-là.

Emmett a grogné et j'ai ri avec Rosalie.

- Salut, Edward, a dit Rosalie vivement, mais je savais qu'elle était en fait en train de ricaner.

- Salut, Rose, ai-je répondu en m'engageant sur l'autoroute.

- Oh, Emmett, devine quoi? a demandé Rosalie.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais cette femme à la télé, celle avec les cheveux blonds décolorés et la peau orange?

- Oh, elle!

- Tu te souviens que j'avais dit que je l'avais vue quelque part? Devine _où_ je l'ai vue!

- Hum…

- Cet hôtel à Paris! C'était celle qui se plaignait de son sixième mari et tu as dit que tu voulais lui tordre le cou!

- Je l'ai fait.

Le beau rire de Rosalie à résonné dans le combiné.

- Alors elle est finalement passée à la télé? a demandé Emmett.

- Ouais… Elle disait qu'elle voulait que Brad Pitt soit son _huitième_ mari! Comme c'est grossier! Oh, Emmett, est-ce que tu pourrais me rapporter l'ours en peluche qu'on a vu en rentrant à la maison, s'il te plaît? Il était tellement mignon!

- Bien sûr, Rose.

- Oh, Jasper et Alice sont allés faire du shopping! Nous devrions y aller avex eux la prochaine fois, Emmett; j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe.

- Bien sûr.

- Edward, tu me dois toujours un collier en diamants! N'oublie pas! m'a-t-elle averti.

- Bien sûr, ai-je imité Emmett.

- Rosalie, je viens de penser à quelque chose, a dit Emmett en passant devant un panneau d'affichage avec Scooby Doo dessus. Si tu pouvais être un personnage de dessin animé, tu serais qui?

J'ai ri.

Il a haussé les épaules.

_Quoi? J'étais curieux._

- Hum…, a songé Rosalie. Je serais… Cendrillon. Toi?

- Le Prince Charmant, bien sûr.

Rosalie a pouffé de rire.

Le mari et la femme ont continué de bavarder jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Goat Rocks.

OOO

J'ai évité les arbres avec facilité.

Les gigantesques pierres n'étaient rien pour moi alors que je sautais par-dessus elles.

L'ours a poussé un autre rugissement assourdissant.

Emmett a accéléré et est venu à côté de moi. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et a sauté sur l'ours.

Il est atterri sur son dos. Alors que l'ours secouait son gros corps pour jeter Emmett, ce dernier ne faisait que rire.

Il a mis ses mains autour du cou de la bête et s'est levé fermement sur son dos. L'ours s'est levé sur ses jambes.

Emmett a grogné pendant que l'immense ours continuait de courir.

L'ours a rugi et a essayé de happer Emmett d'un coup de griffe.

Emmett l'a frappé aussi, lançant un défi à l'ours.

Puis, il l'a mordu au cou.

Le parfum du sang du grizzli a fait sortir le monstre en moi.

Je me suis rendu à mon instinct.

J'ai respiré la carcasse avec joie.

Emmett buvait déjà le sang au cou de la bête. Je me suis penché pour mordre l'ours de l'autre côté de son cou et j'ai bu aussi.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai gémi tant c'était délicieux. Le sang s'est déversé dans ma gorge, satisfaisant ma faim. Il était réchauffé par la rage de l'ours.

Juste comme Emmett et moi l'aimions.

OOO

- Alors…, a commencé Emmett alors que nous nous retrouvions nous-mêmes.

Il est grimpé sur une grosse roche plate et s'est assis, me faisant signe de venir aussi.

_Cette humaine…_

J'ai escaladé et je me suis assis près de lui.

- Quoi, cette humaine? ai-je demandé.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

_Ça fait un bout de temps que je veux en parler… Lui ne désire pas en parler du tout?_

- Tu ne veux pas parler de ça?

- Elle n'est pas un «ça», ai-je dit amèrement.

Emmett a hoché la tête.

-_ Elle_, alors.

Nous sommes restés assis à se regarder pendant un instant.

- Tu peux y aller n'importe quand, Edward, m'a pressé Emmett.

J'ai ri.

Emmett a haussé les épaules. Son visage demeurait sérieux.

- Alice m'a parlé de sa vision à propos de… hum… sa vision à propos de cette humaine et de comment elle… euh… deviendrait un…

Il tournait autour du pot, observant ma réaction.

J'étais certain de ressembler à un taureau qui regarde un drapeau rouge flotter devant lui.

- Elle ne sera _pas_ transformée, Emmett, ai-je dit avec raideur.

- Edward, c'est stupide. Avant, tu disais qu'elle ne serait pas transformée parce que tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment, mais maintenant, il est évident que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle. Arrête d'être ridicule.

- Emmett, _toi_, arrête d'être ridicule. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Aller voir une _humaine_ de dix-sept ans et dire «Oh, je t'aime. Je suis un vampire dont l'âme est damnée pour l'éternité. En passant, ça te plairait de devenir comme moi? Comme ça, on pourrait être ensemble?» Je doute qu'elle aimerait, Emmett.

Il a ri tout bas. L'atmosphère s'est largement éclaircie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Edward. C'est seulement que… elle est de la mauvaise sorte, mon frère.

- Mauvais veux dire?

- Mauvais veut dire mal, a prudemment dit Emmett. Mauvais veut dire pas bon pour _toi_. Tu es un vampire, Edward.

- Oh mon Dieu, vraiment? Je n'aurais jamais deviné –

- Edward, tu n'énerve… Et tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu ne peux pas… et bien… tu ne peux vraiment rien _faire_ avec elle si –

J'ai roulé les yeux avec incrédulité.

- Le sexe n'est pas ce qui m'attire vers elle, Emmett.

- Je ne parle pas du sexe, je parle d'être intime avec elle. Tu ne peux pas vraiment l'embrasser, tu dois être _extra, extra, extra_ prudent avec elle… Et plus important, son sang. Tout plus que tout autre devrait savoir qu'elle est en danger constant à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'elle…

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Il disait la vérité bien sûr. Mais c'était une vérité que je haïssais. Je ne voulais pas me préoccuper de cela pour le moment.

J'ai soupiré.

- Je sais, Emmett, c'est pour cela que je chasse si souvent. Pour pouvoir me contrôler quand je suis près d'elle.

À son tour de soupirer.

_Les choses vont mal tourner. Je peux le sentir._

- Bon, elle est de la mauvaise _sorte_ pour moi, ai-je dit, frustré que personne, sauf Alice, ne voie mes sentiments pour Bella comme une bonne chose.

- Mais elle est la bonne personne pour toi.

J'ai levé les yeux vers Emmett, sous le choc.

Il a continué :

- J'ai, _par le plus grand des hasards_, écouté ta conversation d'aujourd'hui. Je pense que je l'apprécierai quand je la rencontrerai.

C'était inattendu.

- Elle avait l'air si douce quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Tu sais, le genre silencieuse et timide. Mais elle est têtue comme un âne, ça je peux l'affirmer.

Il a secoué la tête, attendri.

- Elle n'aime pas du tout attirer l'attention, pas comme cette Jesse.

- Jessica.

- On s'en fiche.

Silence.

- Edward, j'ai l'intuition que…

Il a hésité.

- ... Qu'un jour, tu vas _devoir_ la transformer en vampire.

J'ai grogné.

_Je faisais que dire ça comme ça._

- Tu sais, Emmett, me suis-je moqué, tu me fais vraiment peur quand tu entre en mode de grand frère sage. Je veux dire, avec ton intellect, on est tous étonnés que tu saches même _parler_, encore plus que tu puisses _penser par toi-même_! Je me demande –

Emmett m'a poussé du rocher, est descendu et m'a sauté dessus.

J'ai ri et je l'ai poussé de sur moi.

Il m'a confronté quand même.

Je lui ai frappé le tibia.

Il s'est levé, a déraciné un arbre et a essayé de me frapper avec le tronc.

Il a réussi.

J'ai été propulsé ver un autre arbre, le faisant tomber au passage.

Je l'ai soulevé et je l'ai jeté sur mon frère.

Il l'a attrapé au vol avec facilité et l'a brisé en deux.

Avec un sourire, il a couru vers moi, m'a soulevé et a commencé à me jeter plusieurs fois contre le rocher. L'écho de mes collisions avec la pierre a résonné dans toute la forêt.

La quatrième fois, j'ai échappé à sa poigne, je me suis faufilé derrière lui et je l'ai poussé. Ses dents se sont fracassées contre le rocher.

S'il avait été humain, sa mâchoire se serait brisée.

Je l'ai frappé quelques fois sur l'œil. Le son était celui de deux roches qui s'écrasent l'une sur l'autre.

Il a commencé un fou rire et m'a soulevé de nouveau.

Je l'ai roué de coups au visage. Il a relâché son étreinte, me laissant finalement aller. Sautant sur mes pieds, je me suis mis en position de combat.

- Celui qui gagnera ce match de lutte pourra tendre l'embuscade à la prochaine grotte! ai-je crié.

OOO

J'ai assommé l'ours. Il a rugi de colère.

Ennuyé, je lui ai brisé le coup et je l'ai couché pour prendre mon dîner.

Emmett a couru jusqu'à la grotte avec un air renfrogné.

Il s'est laissé tomber sur le sol à côté de moi et a pris sa part du sang de l'ours.

Quand nous avons terminé, le monstre en nous s'est retiré.

Nous avons repris le contrôle de nos actes.

_J'ai perdu au moins dix minutes à attendre dehors… Tu as triché, Edward. Je demande une revanche._

- Absurde, ai-je dit.

Selon notre pari, celui qui gagnait le match avait le droit d'aller tuer seul l'ours dans la prochaine grotte.

J'avais gagné.

_Je dois gagner quelque chose! Pourquoi pas un autre concours? Celui qui tue le plus d'ours! On ne fait rien en ce moment!_

- Plus tard, ai-je dit.

Je me suis couché sur la pierre et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Sans que je l'aie demandé, le visage souriant de Bella m'est apparu.

J'ai relaxé et j'ai senti mes lèvres s'entrouvrir.

Belle et douce Bella… Si parfaite, si –

_Il est probablement en train de penser à elle… Est-ce que je devrais lui lancer quelque chose…?_

- N'y _pense_ même pas, ai-je dit, les yeux toujours fermés.

Bella relevait le menton maintenant. Avec son innocente fierté et sa dignité.

Ses profonds yeux bruns… Ses lèvres pleines et rouges…

Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment.

J'ai entendu Emmett ronchonner.

_Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait me tenir compagnie!_

J'ai ri et je me suis assis.

Puis, j'ai poussé un soupir.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, ai-je dit tout haut.

Emmett a roulé les yeux.

- Elle est sûrement à La Push.

- La Push? Qu'est-ce qu'elle –

Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai soupiré (ça devient une habitude! mdr)

Me souvenant soudainement de quelque chose, j'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Elle va se blesser, je le sais, ai-je dit à Emmett. Je te le jure, laisse-la seule dans une pièce entièrement vide, rien qu'elle et les murs, et elle trouvera quand même le moyen de se blesser.

Emmett me regardait avec une expression amusée.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé.

- Rien, rien.

J'ai grogné, je me suis recouché et j'ai roulé dur le côté.

- C'est un ange, Emmett.

J'ai soupiré, encore.

- Tout chez elle est absolument parfait. Ses cheveux, son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son _sang_ –

Emmett a sursauté légèrement.

_Vient-il juste de dire sang?_

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Quoi? ai-je répété. Son sang sent bon!

Il m'a regardé avec incrédulité.

- Il attire le monstre en moi, Emmett, mais aussi…

J'ai eu une petite hésitation.

- … il attire l'homme en moi, tu comprends?

J'ai réalisé à quel point ce que je venais de dire était vrai.

_Fou… Rose avait raison finalement, il est finalement devenu fou…_

- Sa peau est très douce, tu sais, ai-je continué.

Je parlais surtout pour moi-même maintenant. J'ai fermé les yeux et Bella est revenue. Elle riait. Son doux rire à rempli mon cœur d'allégresse. Une agréable euphorie.

_Regardez-moi ce sourire béat…_

Je me suis raidi.

- La ferme, Emmett.

_Je disais ça comme ça…_

- Si chaude…, ai-je chuchoté, me rappelant de son toucher quand je l'avais sauvée du fourgon de Crowley.

Au fond, je savais que je me rendais ridicule, mais je m'en souciais à peine.

- Et quand elle rougi… J'aime quand elle rougi…

- Malgré le fait que tu veux l'attaquer, a affirmé Emmett.

J'ai froncé les sourcils.

- Mon âme est peut-être damnée, Emmett, mais il y a quand même en moi un homme et un _humain_. Et cet humain en moi, il… aime sa compagnie… en fait, c'est plus que ça… L'homme en moi se nourrie d'elle comme le monstre en moi se nourrie de sang. J'ai besoin des deux pour survivre…

J'ai secoué la tête avec douceur.

- Je me suis complètement et entièrement perdu en elle… je suis sa _marionnette_, Emmett. Quand je l'ai vue sur le trottoir, j'ai pensé… Tu aurais dû ressentir ma panique à ce moment là… J'ai pensé que tout était perdu. Que –

Je me suis arrêté aussitôt que j'ai réalisé ce que je disais et ce que j'allais dire ensuite.

Qu'il n'y avait pour moi plus aucune raison de survivre.

C'était ridicule.

Mais c'était exactement ce que j'avais pensé, même si je ne le réalisait que maintenant…

Emmett avait les sourcils froncés.

_Wow, c'est du sérieux…_

- Edward, a-t-il dit, puis-je savoir la raison pour laquelle tu ne la transforme pas en vampire?

Je l'ai fixé.

Emmett faisait semblant d'être stupide ou il l'était réellement?

- Emmett, au cas où tu n'aurais porté aune attention à mes principes de base et aux croyances dont je parle depuis que tu as été _transformé_, je vais te le redire : Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. Damner. L'âme. De. Bella. Je refuse. Elle est trop – Elle ne mérite pas cela.

- Edward, elle est constamment en danger quand tu es près d'elle. QU'est-ce que tu ne saisis pas là-dedans?

Je l'i ignoré et je suis sorti de la caverne.

_Il est fou… Tomber amoureux d'une humaine… et refuser de la transformer… Je me demande…_

Emmett m'a suivi.

- Edward, est-ce que tu vas lui dire que nous ne sommes pas… exactement _humains_…?

Je me suis immédiatement tourné vers lui.

- Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais le faire?

Il a haussé les épaules.

_Pauvre fille… Coincée avec Edward pour le reste de sa vie… Attendez…_

- Edward, si cette fille a un cerveau, elle va commencer à se demander pourquoi tu ne vieilli pas…

Pourquoi n'y avais-je jamais pensé avant? Mon égo a pris un coup énorme. Cela venait d'_Emmett_, l'insouciant de la bande.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que j'étais un vampire. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire? Partir après le lycée comme je le faisais normalement?

J'ai repoussé de ma tête aussitôt que j'y ai pensé…

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je m'occuperai de cela quand le moment sera venu. En plus, je pourrais juste dire que j'ai recours à la chirurgie plastique pour mon apparence et aux stéroïdes anabolisants pour les muscles…

Emmett m'a regardé bizarrement.

- Tais-toi, Edward. Tais-toi avant que je finisse par appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique. Tu es complètement fou. Non, pire, tu es follement stupide.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

Emmett a secoué la tête.

- Nous devrions revenir à la maison demain. Et il faut passer chercher l'ours en peluche et le collier en diamant pour Rose…

J'ai acquiescé.

Je me suis assis sur le gazon et j'ai regardé le ciel. Emmett n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre.

C'était le crépuscule… encore.

Tout a une fin… Peu importe à quel point s'est sublime…

J'ai soupiré.

- Alors, quels sont tes plans avec Bella dans l'immédiat? a demandé Emmett.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Je l'emmène à Seattle ce samedi…, ai-je dit.

Les yeux d'Emmett sont sortis de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire est tombée.

_Ouais, elle est fichue._

- Merci de ton soutien, Emmett.

Il a hoché la tête, un froncement de sourcils gâchant ses traits parfaits de vampire.

Il s'est étendu sur le sol, utilisant ses bras comme oreiller.

Il regardait les étoiles.

J'ai imité sa position.

Puis, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Bella m'a accueilli de nouveau avec ses yeux pétillants et ses lèvres pleines courbées en un sourire.

Elle avait rêvé de moi…

J'ai maudit mon incapacité de rêver à elle, moi aussi.

Comment serait-ce de ne voir que Bella pendant huit heures d'affilée.

J'ai souri à la pensée.

- Edward, m'a doucement dit Emmett.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai tourné un peu la tête pour lui faire face.

Il avait une expression de méfiance sur le visage.

- Oui?

- Edward, est-ce que tu m'aimes? m'a-t-il demandé.

Sa voix était toujours douce.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Bien sûr que oui, Emmett. Tu es mon frère. Jasper et toi, vous signifiez beaucoup pour moi.

Il m'a souri de manière très fraternelle.

- J'essais pas de rejouer les types sages pour toi, mon frère. C'est seulement que… on dirait la fin d'un jour parfait avec mon frère tout aussi parfait.

Il a souri.

J'ai rendu son sourire à mon frère bien aimé.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes tournés pour regarder les étoiles,

OOO

Des cerises étaient suspendues aux branches et se balançaient doucement dans la brise.

J'ai frappé Emmett et je les lui ai pointées.

- Tu sais, c'est exactement la couleur que prend le visage de Bella quand elle rougi. Bien sûr, c'est beaucoup plus beau que ça, mais –

Emmett a grogné.

- Est-ce que tu réalise combien tu parles d'elle? m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- En quelque sorte.

Nous marchions vers la source d'un rugissement que nous avions entendu. Emmett avait pris un autre ours la nuit dernière puis un autre ce matin. J'étais en train de perdre. Lamentablement. Mais c'était parce que je n'étais pas concentré sur les ours autant que j'étais concentré sur Bella.

Nous avons fait quelques pas de plus et je me suis soudainement mis à courir. Sachant qu'Emmett n'arriverait jamais à me rattraper à cette vitesse, j'ai couru jusqu'au rugissement et j'ai rencontré un grizzli, qui rugissait encore, dans une clairière.

Je me suis accroupi silencieusement en chasseur. L'ours ne m'avait pas encore aperçu.

Alors que je m'élançais sur lui, le monstre en moi, qui restais en contrôle lorsque j'étais au milieu d'humains, a poussé un rugissement terrifiant remplis de pouvoir et a attaqué sa proie.

Envoyez des reviews ou je pourrais tarder à envoyer la suite!! je sais… c'est diabolique… mais je m'en fiche! Je le ferais quand même!!

Deuxième point : En cours d'Éthique, nous avons vu un diaporama sur des milliers de gens vivant dans des dépotoirs à travers le monde, se nourrissant de ce qu'ils trouvent, supportant l'odeur irrespirable et mourant ensevelis sous les tonnes de déchets. Nous avons parlé de ce que nous pourrions faire pour eux et j'ai eu l'idée de me servir de cette fanfic pour de la sensibilisation. Alors, si vous vous sentez touchés par cette cause, exprimez-le dans vos reviews et prenez une petite minute pour penser à ces pauvres gens qui se meurent dans les dépotoirs. Juste prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est déjà un pas en avant. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aussi copier cette phrase et la mettre à la fin d'un chapitre de votre fic :

ESPÉREZ TOUJOURS, ENFANTS DES DÉPOTOIRS; SI LES HOMMES ONT UNE JUSTICE, ILS VOUS LIBÉRERONT DE LA FAIM QUI VOUS RONGE ET CONSTRUIRONT UN MONDE MEILLEUR OÙ LES GÉNÉRATIONS À VENIR NE MANQUERONT DE RIEN. AIDEZ-LES!

Merci, ils en ont grand besoin.

_Parce qu'il y a des choses qui méritent que l'ont ce battent pour elles, il y a de bonnes raison de mourir… _(extrait de ma deuxième traduction, sur Harry Potter, _Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter_. Elle sort tout droit de la tête de Ginny Weasley!!)


	11. Le Soleil, mon ennemi juré

Chapitre 10: Le Soleil: mon ennemi

**Chapitre 10: Le Soleil: mon ennemi juré**

- EMMETT!

Rosalie a poussé un cri aigue de bonheur. Elle lui a sauté dessus et a commencé à l'étouffer avec des baisers.

Comme toujours, tous les yeux étaient sur elle.

_Regardez ces deux-là! Ils s'aiment tellement et ils sont si heureux!_

C'était ce qu'affichaient les pensées d'Esmé. Elle a soupiré.

_Si seulement Edward pouvait – Oh, il est là!_

- Comment c'est passé votre voyage?

J'ai souri.

- Amusant.

Emmett a reposé Rosalie, mais il a gardé ses mains autour de sa taille.

- Amusant? Peut-être pour Edward, Maman, mais tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est Bella. Je la connais probablement mieux que sa propre mère maintenant. «Savais-tu que Bella aime Debussy?» «Ses rougissements sont tellement magnifiques!» «Elle déteste la neige, Emmett».

Jasper, qui était étendu sur le divan, a éclaté de rire.

_Enfin, Edward, après toutes ces années, nous t'avons finalement eu! On ne te laisseras jamais oublier cela!_

J'ai roulé les yeux.

- Heureux de te voir aussi, Jasper.

Carlisle a descendu les escaliers en pyjama.

_Le jour où Rosalie deviendra discrète, je serai sans doute redevenu humain._

Il m'a accueilli avec un sourire et un signe de tête.

_Tu as l'air satisfait, Edward. J'en conclus qu'Emmett et toi vous êtes bien amusés…_

Puis, il a ri tout bas.

_En tout cas, tu t'es amusé._

- Carlisle, j'ai battu ton record. Quatre grizzlis en deux jours, a fièrement dit Emmett.

Les sourcils amusés de Carlisle se sont froncés.

J'ai ri.

_Bonjour, Edward!_

- Bonjour, Emmett!

La voix radieuse d'Alice nous parvenait de sa chambre.

La seconde suivante, elle était à côté de nous. Elle nous a tous les deux serrés dans ses bras.

- Emmett, Rosalie a mis du lubrifiant partout sur ton chandail. Je l'ai su avant d'aller faire du shopping, alors je t'ai pris dix-huit chandails de plus. Viens, je vais te les montrer.

_Merde._

Emmett s'est sagement écarté du champ de mine.

- Ce qui me rappelle, a-t-il dit. Rose, pour toi, mon cœur.

Il a sorti le sac qu'il transportait.

À l'intérieur, il y avait un ours couleur caramel de la taille d'Alice.

Rosalie a crié de plaisir.

- Il est _si_ mignon! Regarde-moi ce mignon petit – attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il a autour du cou…? Un collier en diamant!

Elle m'a rapidement serré dans ses bras. Il était clair qu'elle était toujours fâchée contre moi pour toute cette histoire avec Bella, mais gagner l'affection de Rosalie n'était qu'une question de cadeaux extravagants.

- Merci, Edward.

J'ai répondu d'un signe de tête.

Rosalie a vite mis le collier en diamant et a attiré Emmett jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Pour toi, Alice, ai-je en lui donnant un chemisier en soie.

Ses yeux ont scintillé de joie.

- Esmé, pour toi.

Je lui acheté un beau vase oriental. Elle m'a souri.

Jasper affichait un petit sourire narquois.

_Êtes-vous allés chasser ou faisiez-vous du shopping ce weekend, Edward?_

J'ai répliqué en un clin d'œil.

- Si nous étions allés faire du shopping, nous t'aurions certainement appelé étant donné qu'Alice t'amène toujours avec elle pour la «conseiller».

Jasper a grimacé pendant qu'Alice se tordait de rire.

- D'accord, vous deux. Assez, a averti Esmé alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers avec Carlisle qui lui caressait le dos.

- Il est minuit, Jazz, nous devrions…

Alice s'est raclée la gorge, puis elle a continué :

- … tu sais…

Jasper a hoché la tête rapidement.

- Quels sont tes plans pour la nuit, Edward? m'a demandé Alice.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ils en avaient déjà probablement assez sur moi pour se marrer pour le reste de l'éternité. Pourquoi leur en donner plus?

- Je vais prendre une bonne douche…

Les gros animaux étant situés près des sources d'eau, nous nous lavions normalement pour libérer nos corps de la poussière, de la boue et du sang. En rentrant à la maison, nous mettions du savon pour se nettoyer un peu plus. Pas que nous en avions le besoin, mais nous le faisions quand même.

- Et…?

Alice, bien entendu, savais qu'il y avait autre chose.

J'ai soupiré. Il n'y avait aucune façon d'éviter cela.

- Et après, je vais aller chez Bella.

Alice a hoché la tête. Jasper était complètement impassible.

_Ne t'en fait pas, Edward, _m'a assuré Alice alors que je lançais un regard à Jasper, _je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui à propos de cela… Il s'en fiche… C'est seulement qu'il n'aime pas l'idée qu'elle soit humaine. Pas pour des raisons personnelles… Tu sais pourquoi…_

J'ai souri. Je comprenais.

- Amusez-vous, ai-je dit narquoisement.

Jasper m'a rendu un sourire du même ton.

- Oh oui, on s'amusera.

OOO

Pour la seconde fois, j'étais dans la chambre de Bella. Aussi étrange que cela soit, je me sentais bien dans cet endroit.

Bella s'est retournée dan son lit.

Elle marmonnait des absurdités.

Riant tout bas, je suis resté près de son lit. J'aimais tellement cet endroit… Juste à côté d'elle… Veillant sur elle…

- Un autre poisson… Ugh… Le poisson reçoit un livre… Charlie, non…

Elle s'est tournée vers moi.

Son visage était clame. Agréable. Magnifique comme toujours. Elle a babillé un peu plus et puis :

- Ma journée…? Une randonnée en forêt… La tienne…?

Mon divertissement a coupé court. Elle était partie en randonnée dans la forêt. Elle était sûrement allée avec quelqu'un.

- Non… pas d'amis avec moi aujourd'hui…

J'étais furieux maintenant. Comment cette humaine pouvait être aussi inconsciente des dangers qui l'entourait? Il pouvait y avoir des bêtes sauvages dans la forêt…

Pire, il pouvait y avoir des vampires sauvages dans la forêt…

J'ai grimacé immédiatement.

Je devais l'avertir aussi tôt que je le pourrais. Hors de question que je la laisse aller dans les bois encore une fois. En tout cas, pas sans moi.

J'ai secoué la tête.

Pourquoi Bella avait tant de talent pour trouver les problèmes, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Elle a pris une grande inspiration et a expiré.

Les battements de son cœur sont devenus irréguliers et sont redevenus bientôt calmes et lents.

Je prenais du plaisir à écouter ces battements de cœur.

Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas encore approché de Bella.

Je m'étais en quelque sorte habitué à son parfum, mais je ne voulais pas abuser. Même quand j'avais ouvert la fenêtre, son odeur m'avait submergé.

- Maman… ouais, ouais… C'est chez le teinturier… Tu vas me manquer, toi aussi…

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Pauvre Bella. C'était plus qu'évident que sa mère lui manquait beaucoup.

- Je ferais ce que je peux…

J'ai souri alors qu'elle mentionnait la promesse que je lui avais demandé de faire avant que je parte pour Goat Rocks.

**OOO**

J'ai ouvert la porte pour ne découvrir aucun signe de vie dans la maison.

Ils étaient probablement tous dans leur chambre.

J'ai poussé un soupir. (quelqu'un aurait un synonyme parce qu'il semblerait que soupirer est le mot préféré de Vennela…!!)

- Très bien, ai-je dit d'une voix à douze pouces. C'est l'heure d'aller à l'école. Que tout le monde soit près dans dix minutes.

Aucune réponse.

Sachant que je le regretterais, je suis entré dans les cerveaux de ma famille.

_Mmm… tellement délicieux…_

_Si doux…_

_Plus, j'en veux plus!_

_Ce qu'il est doué pour – Pause. Est-ce qu'Edward vient de dire de nous préparer? On ne peut pas aller à l'école aujourd'hui, Edward. Vision. Baiser. Soleil. Baiser. Jasper…_

Bien sûr.

Comme si la chance avait déjà été de mon côté quand il s'agissait de Bella.

Grinçant des dents, je suis allé bouder dans ma chambre, essayant très fort de ne pas casser quelque chose.

J'ai mis sans même m'en rendre compte un CD de métal dans le système de son et j'ai tourné le volume au maximum.

_QU'EST-CE QUE…?_

_Ugh, _Edward.

_Hé, où est-ce que Alice s'en va comme ça?_

J'ai entendu dans pas lourds de colère.

J'avais un sourire narquois sur le visage quand Alice a ouvert la porte, ne contenant presque pas sa force vampirique. Elle portait le T-Shirt de Jasper. Son petit corps était raide et ses yeux me regardaient avec des envies de meurtre. Ses dents étaient à la vue. Elle grognait.

- Le fait que tu ne peux pas voir ta Bella bien aimée aujourd'hui ne. Signifie. Pas. Que. Tu. As. Le. Droit. De gâcher _notre_ plaisir! Éteint ce truc avant que je ne détruise ta collection de CD en entier.

- Enfin, tu es debout. Allez, faisons quelque chose.

- Non, Edward, je ne ferais…

J'ai pris sa main et je l'ai entraînée dans la cuisine. Elle a lutté, mais j'avais une poigne ferme et j'utilisais presque toute ma force vampirique. Elle avait toujours le regard noir quand je lui ai jeté un paquet de ballons d'eau à remplir. Un Jasper grognon nous a bientôt rejoints.

_Ce sale système de son beugle encore, Edward. Éteint-le. Avant que je ne te réduise en pièces. _

J'ai secoué la tête.

- Les autres doivent faire surface eux aussi.

_Compte jusqu'à dix, compte seulement jusqu'à dix. Ça marche toujours. Souviens-toi qu'Esmé l'aime… Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…_

La colère de Jasper commençais à m'affecter.

- Arrête, Jasper. Avant qu'Alice et moi n'entrions dans une rage folle aussi.

- Oh, crois-moi, Edward, je n'ai pas besoin de Jasper pour être dans une rage folle en ce moment.

Je lui ai souri gentiment et j'ai commencé à siffler.

_Sept, huit, neuf, dix… Ça n'a pas marché… Recommence… Un, un et demi, deux, deux et demi…_

Esmé et Carlisle se sont joints à nous. Ils étaient complètement habillés pour la journée.

_Edward, ça te dérangerais d'éteindre ton système de son? S'il te plait?_

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai souri.

Esmé sourait pendant que Carlisle fronçait les sourcils.

_Aurais-tu oublié notre super-ouïe, Edward? J'ai mal aux oreilles._

Je me suis renfrogné devant le commentaire de Jasper.

- Il y a un docteur juste ici, Jasper, pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi? ai-je demandé innocemment.

Jasper m'a lancé son regard le plus noir.

_Huit, huit et demi, neuf, neuf et demi, neuf et trois quarts, neuf et sept huitièmes, dix._

Il s'est rué hors de la cuisine. Un millième de seconde plus tard, j'ai entendu la musique s'arrêter.

J'ai soupiré. (Arghhhhh!!)

Même du Heavy Metal abominablement fort ne pouvais pas interrompre l'activité préférée de Rosalie et Emmett une fois qu'ils avaient commencé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Edward? a demandé Carlisle sèchement.

- Quoi? ai-je demandé d'un ton innocent. Je ne peux pas passer un moment agréable avec ma famille que j'aime?

_Je parierais n'importe quoi qu'il n'aurait pas dit cela s'il avait pu aller à l'école aujourd'hui._

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, je l'ai coupé.

- Carlisle, est-ce que tu pourrais remplir ce seau avec les ballons déjà plein, s'il te plait… merci.

**OOO**

L'éternité passait à une vitesse ridicule.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, le soleil bougeait comme s'il n'y avait que le matin qui était passé. J'ai soupiré. (Je suis en train de m'arracher les chevaux. Au secours!!)

Alice m'a éclaboussé avec un ballon d'eau. Qui fut suivi par trente-six autres dans la même seconde. Quand elle a finalement compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur à cela, elle a gragné.

_Allez, Edward! Tu es celui qui a commencé cela! Pourquoi gaspiller cinquante-neuf paquets de ballons si tu n'es même pas intéressé?_

Je me suis renfrogné – le signe universel de «laisse-moi tranquille».

Puis, décidant que j'étais injuste, j'ai haussé les épaules.

- Au moins, les autres s'amusent, ai-je dit d'un ton inhumainement bas.

C'était vrai. Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient rejoints après leurs «activités», et ce faisant, Emmett a jeté sur Esmé une quantité immesurable de ballons d'eau. Rosalie, après s'être plaint de comment cela détruirait sa coiffure et ses vêtements et son bracelet qui valait si cher et son nouveau collier en diamant, a été frappé par un des ballons d'Alice, qui a dit à Emmett d'un ton suffisant :

- Tu ne lui as jamais demandé de se joindre à un jeu ou à une bataille, tu l'as juste traînée de force.

Avec cela, elle a s'est mise à courir à une vitesse vampirique alors que Rosalie, rugissante, la pourchassait. Elle n'avait même pas fait deux pas qu'elle a remarqué que Jasper riait. Enragée, elle s'est retournée contre lui et lui a couru après jusque dans les bois. Carlisle, grommelant, les a suivis pour s'assurer que Rosalie ne ferait rien de drastique. Esmé, quant à elle, l'a suivi pour voir à ce que Rosalie ne blesse pas Carlisle.

Alice a soupiré. (Ils ne font rien d'autre de leurs journées!!)

_Je ferais mieux d'aller veiller sur Jasper._

J'ai souri.

- Merci, Alice.

Elle m'a retourné mon sourire.

J'aimais beaucoup ma sœur. Elle savait toujours exactement comment s'y prendre avec moi.

Je suis retourné dans la maison et j'ai enfilé des vêtements secs.

Alors qu'habituellement j'appréciais les journées ensoleillées – je manquais de l'école et je pouvais exercer mes habilités toute la journée – , je détestais ce jour-ci avec passion.

Après deux jours et demi à ne parler que de Bella, le désir de la revoir remplissait mon être en entier. Quand je suis finalement revenu, les nuages avaient décidé de se dégager.

J'ai tenté de me forcer à lire un livre, mais mon esprit se rebellait; il continuait de se perdre vers Bella.

Désespéré, j'ai sorti mon devoir. Oui, je devais descendre un peu mes exigences de concentration.

Pour une fois, je n'étais pas frustré de la facilité du travail.

Malgré les échecs occasionnels, j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à Bella pendant quarante-cinq minutes d'affilée. Pendant ces quarante-cinq minutes, j'ai terminé trois pages de Calcul – plus que ce qui était demandé – , j'ai fini un devoir que j'avais entendu dans l'esprit du professeur d'Espagnol, mais qui n'avait pas encore été annoncé, j'ai terminé mon devoir d'Histoire, écris mon essais d'Anglais et j'ai fini un devoir de Biologie.

Alors que je faisais le devoir de Biologie, mon esprit n'a pas réussi à rester loin de Bella, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux pour rester concentré dur mon travail plutôt que sur ce qui se passait en classe. Aussitôt que ce fut terminé, mon cerveau n'a pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Mon esprit s'est tourné avec une joie immense vers le sujet de Bella, errant vers ses rougeurs, ses yeux, ses lèvres…

Le temps passait plus vite.

**OOO**

C'était encore ensoleillé aujourd'hui. Mardi.

J'ai grogné.

Cette fois, je n'ai même pas essayé de me distraire. Je me suis assis sur le divan et j'ai souffert en silence.

Pourquoi étais-je si fasciné par elle…?

Ce n'était plus seulement de la fascination, c'était plus que cela…

Vers les environs de midi, j'en ai finalement eu assez.

Stupidement, je suis allé à Forks.

_Envoyez les reviews… Qu'ils pleuvent sur moi!_

_Je suis déçue… il n'y a qu'une personne que j'ai vue afficher mon petit message à propos des gens vivant dans des dépotoirs. S'il vous plait… si vous avez un tant soit peu de compassion pour ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants qui que les maladies frappent à cause de la malnutrition, que les mauvaises odeurs étouffent et qui vivent dans la peur de mourir écrasés sous les déchets, vous ferez ce petit geste de copier la phrase à la fin de _Emmett l'irritable_ à la fin d'un de vos chapitre… C'est votre choix, mais ce sont des vies humaines qui méritent un peu de soutien… de n'importe quelle forme de soutien. Je vous promets de faire quelque chose de plus concret pour eux un jour._

_Alicia C. (un serment ne se signe pas sous un pseudonyme. Je n'ai pas mis mon nom de famille au cas où il y aurait des connards parmi mes lecteurs : je n'aime pas beaucoup les coups de téléphone)_


	12. Secrets révélés part 1

Chapitre 11 : Secrets révélés

**Chapitre 11 : Secrets révélés**

Avant même d'avoir atteint la banlieue de la ville, mon téléphone a sonné.

Sans même un regard pour l'afficheur, je l'ai ouvert.

- OÙ ES-TU PASSÉ? SAIS-TU SEULEMENT-

Un bruissement d'air, comme si quelqu'un d'autre attrapait le combiné.

- Jasper, calme-la. Rosalie, s'il te plait… Edward, où es-tu? Ne me dis pas que-

- OÙ IL EST! IL VA TE DIRE qu'il est là-bas, Esmé. Jasper, arrête d'essayer de me calmer. Hé, arrête ca tout de suite!(Rires). Jasper, ce n'est pas – Ha ha ha – drôle!

- Rosalie, ai-je dit, ennuyé. Tais-toi. Je parle. Esmé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste en ville pour cinq minutes. Je ne vais même pas sortir de la voiture et je serai stationné dans l'ombre, hors de vue. Je te promets de ne poser aucun problème.

- Edward…

J'ai remarqué que sa voix était remplie de désapprobation.

- Cinq minutes, Esmé, c'est tout…, ai-je supplié.

Je savais à quel point j'agissais comme un ridicule écervelé, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, l'image de Bella qui s'attardait sous mes paupières me faisait faire cela.

- Je t'attends ici dans quinze minutes.

La voix d'Esmé était remplie de colère, de déception et de chagrin. Elle a raccroché.

Je me suis maudit de faire cela. Mais comme l'avais dit Emmett, j'étais la marionnette de Bella maintenant. La simple image d'elle m'entraînait dans des endroits interdits à des heures interdites.

Fidèle à ma parole, je me suis stationné dans les environs de la ville, dans les bois, juste assez près pour écouter les pensées des élèves de l'école. Il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un me trouve ici. Je me suis concentré plus que d'habitude sur les pensées des amis de Bella. Surtout une.

_Oh mon Dieu! Où est-ce que Lauren a eu ce haut? Il est TROP passé de mode! J'espère qu'elle trouvera quelque chose de mieux quand nous irons faire les boutiques ce soir…_

Les pensées de cette infernale humaine m'étouffaient, mais si j'étais assez désespéré pour mettre Esmé en colère, j'étais tombé assez bas pour cela.

_Oh!_

Je me suis intéressé à ses propos. Est-ce que ce « Oh! » avait été causé par Bella?

_Angela!_

J'ai grogné tout bas.

_J'ai tellement hâte d'aller à Port Angeles! Je me demande quel genre de robe veulent Angela et Lauren? Maintenant que j'y pense, qu'est-ce que je devrais prendre?_

Je grognais tout le temps quand j'écoutais les pensées de Jessica.

_Peut-être une robe rose! Mike aimait bien le haut rose que je portais hier… Ou peut-être une robe sans manche ou quelque chose…_

Une image douloureusement vivante de Newton et elle en train de s'embrasser à ce que j'imaginais être la danse avec sa robe rose sans manches. la main de Newton se promenait trop bas pour que sa relation avec Jessica ne consiste qu'à « sortir ».

_Mmm…_

Beurk. La danse n'avait même pas encore eu lieu. Comment elle avait réussi à former une image si claire, cela me passait six pied au-dessus de la tête.

_Je devrais demander à Angela quelle couleur me va le mieux… Ou à Lauren… L'affiche disait bien semi-formel ou quelque chose comme ça…? Je me demande ce que ça veut dire… Peu importe, je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de bien à ce magasin auquel Maman m'a emmenée… _Une image d'une boutique comme les l'autres est apparue dans son esprit. _Sans manches, bien sûr… Et quelque chose qui fera ressortir mon décolleté…_

J'ai serré les dents. Avec un peu de chance, un météore me frapperait de plein fouet maintenant.

_J'espère que Bella trouvera aussi quelque chose là-bas… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente mise de côté pendant que nous faisons du shopping. Bon, elle pourra toujours commenter…_

Finalement, j'étais tombé sur de l'or. Bella irait à Port Angeles avec Jessica, Angela et Lauren. À cette boutique à rayons.

Je priais pour que Jessica croise Bella, juste pour que je puisse la voir avant de devoir rentrer.

J'ai regardé impatiemment le cadran digital de ma Volvo.

Trop tard.

En prenant quelques petites brides de pensées à d'autres amis de Bella, j'ai attrapé un coup d'œil du visage de mon ange.

Avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête pour se concentrer sur son examen.

Mais un coup d'œil était suffisant.

J'ai souri avec bonheur tout le long du trajet de retour.

Pour faire face à la tornade.

**OOO**

J'approchais de la maison. Si j'avais de la chance, les autres seraient engagés dans une quelconque activité et je passerais inaperçu.

_Hmm… Où devrais-je mettre ce vase…? Il ne va pas très bien avec le salon… _Les pensées désinvoltes d'Esmé. Peutêtre que j'avais seulement imaginé la colère dans sa voix.

Même les pensées de Rosalie étaient normales.

J'ai stationné ma voiture et j'ai couru à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la porte avant. Je l,ai ouverte discrètement.

- Salut, Edward.

La voix d'Esmé était faussement radieuse et sont sourire était forcé. On aurait dit qu'elle grimaçait plus qu'elle ne souriait.

- Bonjour, Maman.

Les pensées rugissaient dans sa tête.

_Oh, bien sûr, maintenant, je suis sa mère! Mais quand je lui dis de –_

Le sourire est resté collé à son visage.

- Bien, je vois que tu es de retour.

Elle s'est détournée de moi et est montée dans sa chambre. Ses pensées tournaient autour du nouveau livre qu'elle allait bientôt commencer.

J'ai soupiré.

**OOO**

J'ai accéléré un peu plus pour rattraper les pensées de Jessica.

J'étais, bien entendu, à une distance sécuritaire d'elles et elles n'avaient aucune idée de la Volvo qui les suivrait pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Je ne ferais que veiller sur Bella ce soir… Rien de plus. La connaissant, elle rencontrerait probablement un problème qui mettrait sa vie en péril dans une cabine d'essayage ou ailleurs… Je devais être là pour la sauver si quoique ce soit lui arrivait.

À chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle, j'avais le sentiment d'être son saveur si elle en avait besoin.

Les pensées de Jessica étaient sur Mike, la danse et la robe. Elle se concentrait sur le pare-brise, alors je n'ai pas eu la chance de voir le visage de Bella. Les pensées d'Angela étaient en quelque sorte sur la danse, mais elles étaient plus raisonnables que celles de Jessica, qui se comportait comme si cette danse était un grand bal donné par le Prince William. Angela regardait aussi le pare-brise.

Bella n'avait posé qu'une seule question et Jessica s'était perdue dans une explication inutilement longue. Alors la voix de Bella a été effacée aussi.

Je suis sorti des pensées de ces humaines.

J'ai incéré mon CD de Linkin Park et j'ai commencé à hoché la tête avec le rythme. Ils criaient un petit peu trop et un peu trop grave, mais à part cela, leur musique était raisonnablement bonne.

Alors que Jessica se stationnait aussi près du magasin que possible, je me suis mis le plus loin possible.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai juste écouté les cris du groupe qui jouait dans ma voiture. J'ai essayé d'éviter de penser à toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles Bella pourrait se retrouver dans un magasin à rayons. J'ai frissonné en y pensant.

C'était, à juste titre, un soulagement que Bella n'aille pas à cette danse. Je ne pourrais pas supporter la pensée de la voir fantasmer sur un autre mec. Elle n'avait pas été intéressée par aucun des garçons qui l'avaient invitée… Pas même Tyler Crowley… Bien sûr, comme un humain normal, il avait répandu la rumeur que lui et Bella iraient ensemble au bal de promo…

Il devra d'abord me passer sur le corps… J'ai secoué la tête à cette pensée ridicule.

Il devra d'abord me démembrer ou me brûler et, ensuite, me passer sur le corps…

Quand j'avais entendu cette rumeur pour la première fois, un sentiment proche de celui que j'avais ressenti quand Mike avait invité Bella m,avait parcouru le corps en entier. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment comprendre cette émotion à ce moment-là et je niais encore l'éprouver de toute façon.

Maintenant, sans les bavardages de ma familles et les pensées pour m'interrompre, cela semblait être le moment parfait pour y penser.

Que diable avais-je bien pu ressentir ce jour-là?

Les livres que j'avais lus et les films que j'avais vus exploitaient beaucoup cette émotion… ils lui donnaient même un nom : jalousie.

Oui, moi, Edward Cullen, j'étais _jaloux_ que Bella puisse éventuellement dire oui à un autre garçon. Je l'admettais enfin.

Cette fille était simplement arrivée et ce faisant, elle avait réussi à pénétrer profondément dans mon cœur et avait ressuscité l'humanité en moi…

La jalousie…

J'ai secoué la tête avec incrédulité.

En ressuscitant l'humain, elle avait aussi renversé la cage qui tenait le monstre captif et avait réveillé la bête aussi.

J'ai eu un rire noir.

Typique de Bella…

La jalousie…

Elle m'avait aussi rendu… vulnérable.

J'ai essayé de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais été vulnérable. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'était la toute première fois.

Edward l'Invincible… Bella avait réduit ce nom et tous les noms similaires en cendre et les avaient répandues au vent.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi ouvert. Cela me faisait peur que Bella ait la liberté de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi qu'elle puisse s'en tirer à bon compte.

Et la peur…

Juste penser que Bella puisse être blessée me faisait tellement peur...

À découvert, également…

Pas à découvert comme si j'agissais juste sous son nez, mais à découvert comme dans essayer de toute mes forces de ne pas lui dire accidentellement qui j'étais…

En regardant l'horloge digitale de ma voiture et éteignant la musique, j'ai retrouvé les pensées de Jessica. Elles semblaient un peu lointaines. Elles venaient du bord de la baie, alors j'ai tourné la clé dans le contact et j'ai pris la route.

_Oh mon Dieu! Regardez ce beau mec! Est-ce que je devrais flirter…? J'aurais dû mettre ce nouveau rouge-à-lèvres que Maman m'a acheté! Regardez-moi ces muscles… Oh, attendez, qu'est-ce qu'Angela a dit?_

_Jessica ne fait pas du tout attention à moi… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle regarde ce type comme ça…? J'aurais dû aller avec Bella…_

J'ai arrêté de respirer.

Où Bella était-elle partie?

Je me suis concentré sur les pensées d'Angela, mais elles ne disaient rien de plus sur Bella. Je me suis tourné vers celles de Jessica.

_Es-ce que j'aurais dû aller avec Bella à cette librairie…? _L'image d'une librairie a parcouru sa tête. _Peut-être qu'elle est déjà à La Bella Italia… J'espère qu'elle est là… Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se perde._

Merci à ma mémoire parfaite, je savais exactement où c'était. J'ai appuyé sur le champignon et j'ai accéléré.

Je me suis mordu la lèvre nerveusement. Puis, j'ai réalisé à qui j'avais emprunté cette habitude et j'ai ri.

Je suis arrivé à la librairie et j'ai cherché au alentour un signe de Bella. La librairie était petite on voyait tout le monde à travers la fenêtre.

Je ne voyais pas Bella.

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Où pouvait-elle bien être allée?

Il n'y avait qu'une façon de la trouver…

J'ai baissé la fenêtre et j'ai reniflé.

_Est-ce qu'il vient juste de renifler comme un chien…? Est-ce que c'est une lubie de nos jours…? _Les pensées du propriétaire hippie.

Mon froncement de sourcils s'est approfondi quand j'ai remarqué quand j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de son odeur en direction de La Bella Italia. Au lieu de cela, la merveilleuse odeur arôme concentrée me menait au sud.

Avec un juron, je suis reparti.

Où pouvait-elle être allée? Allait-elle rencontrer quelqu'un…? Un quelqu'un de sexe _masculin_…?

J'.ai sorti cette idée de ma tête immédiatement.

Est-ce qu'elle savait à quel point les alentours de cette ville étaient dangereux…?

La frénésie m'a frappé.

J'ai essayé de me calmer… Les statistiques criminelles de Port Angeles n'étaient pas les plus hautes de la nation…

Juste aux alentours de cent vingt-deux viols sur un total de cent mille habitants…

Quelles étaient les risques que Bella soit l'une de ces femmes…?

Mes yeux s'agrandissant, j'ai pesé sur l'accélérateur.

Et si quelque chose lui était déjà arrivé? Et si elle était blessée? Et si elle était morte?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. Elle aurait juste dû rester à la maison…

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette humaine? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours attirer les problèmes? _Comment_ faisait-elle pour attirer autant de problèmes?

J'ai tourné à gauche, suivant toujours le parfum délicieux de Bella comme un monstre.

Si j'étais humain, mes yeux seraient injectés de sang et mon cœur battrait dans ma poitrine.

J'ai tourné à gauche encore. L'odeur était moins dense que quelques secondes plus tôt.

La panique montait en moi.

J'ai furieusement tourné à droite, sans même me préoccuper du panneau stop. L'aiguille du compteur de vitesse pointait 110 km/h, extrêmement dangereux sur un tournant.

Le parfum était frais maintenant. J'ai encore une fois tourné à droite, espérant aller dans la bonne direction. Je m'étais trompé de côté.

Serrant les dents si fort que je pouvais les entendre grincer, je suis entré dans une allée isolée.

Je me suis lentement ouvert au esprit des passants, priant pour qu'au moins une personne ait vu Bella.

_Oh mon Dieu! Regardez ce beau –_

Même si maintenant je pouvais miraculeusement entendre les pensées de Bella, je parierais ma chemise que ce n'étaient pas elle.

_Il est trop sexy!_

_Il est trop cool ce collier de diamant. _Un collier de diamant complexe est entré dans les pensées de la fille. _Je parie que si je demandais à Danny, il me l'achèterait… Ouais, c'est ça, ce connard!_

_En fait, si on altère quelques-uns des composés connus pour être retrouvées dans des substances comestibles communes, le beurre d'arachide, on peux – _convention scientifique.

_Est-ce que c'est Will? IL EST EN TRAIN DE PELOTER EMMA! Si je raconte cela à Melissa, elle va complètement – _Une image bestiale d'affection désespéré est entrée dans l'esprit de la fille et j'ai été pétrifié d'horreur. Qui qu'ils soient, je ne voulais pas être Will quand Melissa le découvrirait…

_Regardez-moi ce petit cœur… Mmm… Ses hanches sont vraiment sexys… Voyons si elle est bonne au lit…_

J'allais sortir des pensées de cet homme quand je l'ai vue.

Bella.

Qui marchait normalement sur un trottoir.

L'image secouait un peu. Je savais ce qui se passait.

Cet homme marchait vers Bella.

_Oh! Michael et les autres en veulent un morceau aussi… Avec ce cul, ils peuvent avoir tout ce qu'ils veulent et ne jamais se fatiguer…_

Trois hommes fixaient Bella avec de l'intérêt. J'ai agrippé le volant, essayant fort de me pas trop l'endommager avec ma force.

J'ai ajouté une nouvelle émotion à ma liste.

La rage. La rage meurtrière.

J'ai mené ma voiture vers l'endroit d'où venaient les pensées.

_Une belle poitrine! Ha! Hugh se lèche déjà les babines! Beau visage, aussi…_

Bella marchait plus vite maintenant. Elle avait remarqué ses harceleurs.

Je voir la peur sur son visage. ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et ses lèvres étaient tordues par un léger froncement…

La rage et la colère coulaient dans mes veines gelées, Comment pouvaient-ils faire une chose pareille à Bella?

Tout ce que je voulais maintenant, c'était tuer ces maudits enfoirés.

Non.

Les torturer lentement jusqu'à la mort… Peut-être leur arracher les membres un à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplient d'avoir pitié… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient _volontaires_ pour aller en Enfer…

J'ai vu deux autres hommes venir de l'autre côté de Bella dans l'esprit de l'homme. Elle avait maintenant des édifices des deux côtés. Deux hommes devant et deux hommes derrière.

_Oh! Ils sont là! Intelligent de leur part d'avoir coincé ce beau cul des deux côtés…_

Prend de grandes bouffées d'air ne m'aidait pas. J'ai tourné dans une autre rue.

- Ne soit pas comme cela, chérie! ai-je entendu dire une voix.

J'ai grogné.

J'ai vite tourné le coin et, aucune surprise, il y avait quatre _gentilshommes _qui essayait de coincé et d'agresser sexuellement Bella.

… _enfin! C'était – QU'EST-CE QUE –_

_D'OÙ EST QU'IL SORT, CE TYPE?_

Bella se tenait dans une position d'autodéfense, ses yeux plein de concentration. J'étais perplexe, mais j'ai rangé cela de côté. sans même penser à ralentir la vitesse de ma voiture, j'ai foncé droit sur celui qui avait mentionné les hanches de Bella.

Malheureusement, il a sauté sur le trottoir. J'ai juré rapidement d'avoir manqué l'occasion de lui causer des dommages permanents.

Bella était passée de sa posture pathétique d'arts martiaux à courir le plus vite possible dans la rue. Ses yeux étaient paniqués.

Je me suis tourné pour que la portière du côté passager fasse face à Bella. Je me suis penché pour l'ouvrir.

- Grimpe.

Son expression de peur a disparu et un soulagement instantané a pris place sur son visage.

Serrant toujours les dents, j'ai parcouru toutes mes options en un millième de seconde.

Les tuer maintenant ou ne pas les tuer maintenant.

Bella est montée, un air étonné sur le visage, et a fermé la porte derrière elle.

J'ai fermé les yeux et les ai rouverts.

J'ai tourné dans la rue. Sur le moment, je me fichais royalement de l'endroit où j'allais. Peut-être dans les bois à l'extérieur de la ville…

- Attache ta ceinture, ai-je dit aussitôt que j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était pas attachée.

Ma voix était un peu rauque à cause de la colère.

Ces enfoirés ne savaient pas à quel point ils étaient chanceux.

Le contrôle que j'avais normalement pour le parfum de Bella… Autrefois, j'aurais eu pitié de ces…

J'ai serré les dents. Je fixais la route droit devant, déterminé à ne pas regarder Bella. Si je la regardais, mon sens commun serait brisé et je rebrousserais chemin pour aller les tuer.

Non, ne pas tuer, tu te souviens? Lentement les torturer jusqu'à la mort… La voix dans ma tête avait piqué un rire machiavélique.

- Ça va? ai-je entendu la voix de Bella.

Sa voix était un peu rauque aussi. Je n'ai pas osé la regarder.

- Non, ai-je répondu brusquement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait? Les pensées dans leurs esprits… La cruelle colère est revenue et m'a mordu. J'aurais dû simplement leur tordre le cou.

Non, non. Je venais juste de me dire à moi-même que Bella avait ramené l'humanité en moi. Je ne retournerais_ pas_ là-bas pour les assassiner.

Nous étions dans la forêt maintenant. Je ne savais pas si Bella pouvait voir les arbres dehors, mais je les voyais clairs comme du cristal.

Pourquoi les avais-je laissés là? J'aurais dû tuer ces salauds!

J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Il n'y avait qu'une chose au monde qui pouvait me distraire. Me divertir des pensées du monstre sans cœur et sans âme que j'étais.

- Bella? ai-je appelé doucement.

Je pouvais toujours entendre la colère dans ma propre voix.

- Oui?

Même la sienne était toujours rauque. Elle s'est raclé faiblement la gorge.

- Distrais-moi, s'il te plait, ai-je commandé.

- Excuse moi?

J'exhalais, essayant de retenir la rage qui montait en moi. Ça ne marchait pas. Et l'odeur de Bella à côté de moi n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus.

J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Et vite.

- Parle-moi. Dis quelque chose… N'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce que je me calme, ai-je expliqué en fermant les yeux me pinçant le bout du nez avec mon index et mon pouce.

- Hum, ai-je entendu sa voix dans le noir.

Elle semblait songeuse.

- Demain avant les cours, j'écrase Tyler Crowley.

On aurait dit une question. Est-ce que cette fille demandait mon opinion?

Peu importe, ça fonctionnait merveilleusement. Tellement naïve… Je réprimé un sourire. Je l'ai poussée à continuer.

- Pourquoi? ai-je demandé.

- Il raconte à tout le monde que je serai sa cavalière au bal de fin d'année, a expliqué Bella. Soit il est… dérangé, soit il continue à essayer de se racheter pour avoir failli me tuer… Bref, tu connais l'histoire. (Son ton était accusateur. Elle avait mis l'emphase sur le «tu» un peu plus que nécessaire). À priori, il pense que le bal est le meilleur moment pour cela. Du coup… si je mets sa vie en danger à mon tour, on sera à égalité. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennemis, et Lauren se calmera peut-être si… Bref. Sauf que je vais devoir écraser sa Sentra. S'il n'a plus de voiture, il ne pourra accompagner personne au bal de fin d'année… Et…

Elle s'est égarée.

J'ai décidé de rejoindre la conversation.

- J'en ai entendu parler, ai-je dit.

Je me suis senti un peu plus… humain. Un tout petit peu.

- Ah oui?

Je pouvais entendre la colère dans sa prochaine phrase.

- Oh mon Dieu! Si j'arrive à la paralyser entièrement, il ne pourra pas aller au bal non plus, a-t-elle dit sans y mettre de cœur.

J'ai soupiré. J'ai ouvert les yeux.

- Ça va mieux? a demandé Bella sur un ton maternel.

- Pas terrible, ai-je répondu.

Je me suis callé contre mon banc et j'ai regardé le toit de ma voiture. J'ai essayé de me calmer. Maintenant, sans Bella qui parlait, la colère a grimpé de nouveau.

- Qu'est qu'il y a? a murmuré Bella.

J'ai hésité avant de répondre. Que penserait-elle…? J'ai pris le risque.

- J'ai… j'ai parfois du mal à contrôler mes humeurs, Bella.

Je me suis retrouvé à murmurer aussi. Je me suis retourné pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je n'étais toujours pas près à la regarder en face.

J'ai continué, mais maintenant, je me parlai presque à moi-même.

- Sauf qu'il ne servirait à rien que je retourner là-bas pour régler leur compte à ces…

Je me suis arrêté là. La colère menaçait d'exploser. Je serrais les dents.

Aussitôt que je fus calmé, j'ai terminé ma phrase.

- Du moins… J'essaye de m'en convaincre.

- Oh.

J'ai continué à regarder dehors. Même si nous étions silencieux, j'aimais cela. J'aimais être avec Bella. Pourquoi? Pourquoi étais-je si dépendant d'elle…? Étais-ce cela, l'amour…?

- Jessica et Angela vont s'inquiéter. J'étais censée les retrouver.

Son doux murmure a mis un terme à mes pensées.

J'ai démarré l'engin et me suis dirigé vers la ville. Vers la Bella Italia.

Peu de temps après, je me stationnais sur le côté.

_Où est passée Bella…? J'espère qu'elle va bien… J'aurais dû venir avec elle!_

Jessica et Angela sortaient du restaurant. Alors que les pensées d'Angela concernaient la sécurité de Bella, Jessica pensait aux problèmes qu'_elle_ aurait si elle se rendait à la maison du Chef pour lui annoncer qu'elles avaient perdu Bella. J'ai secoué la tête avec dégoût.

Je me suis tourné pour enfon voir Bella. Sa mâchoire était légèrement ouverte et elle fixait l'enseigne du restaurant.

- Comment savais-tu où…?

Elle s'est arrêtée. Puis, elle a secoué la tête. L'ai que j'ai respiré ensuite était rempli par son parfum. J'ai vite expiré.

J'ai ouvert la porte et je suis sorti quand…

- Où vas-tu?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

La réponse n'était-elle pas évidente? Si je ne restais pas avec elle, je partirais pour aller traquer ces…

- Je t'emmène dîner.

**Ce n'est qu'une partie du chapitre… en fait, ce n'est que le tiers, mais il est si long en entier que je ne pouvais me permettre de vous faire attendre si longtemps. Je n,ai pas pu écrire pendant un mois à cause des examens et de mon voyage à Boston… Je suis désolée. Donc je me suis dis que cela vous tuerais de devoir attendre un autre moi que j'aie fini cette page. Au complet, la barre de déplacement qui est sur le côté de l'écran aurait été microscopique… en tout cas elle l'est dans la version en anglais!**

**Merci de votre attente et je suis encore une fois désolée…**

**Je vous aime (j'aime tout le monde!)**

**Ginny374**


	13. Note de la traductrice IMPORTANT

Salut,

Salut,

je suis désolé de vous annoncer que j'abandonne cette fic. Je sais que plusieurs serons déçus, mais il y a tant de fanfiction avec le pov d'Edward et je préfèrerais me concentrer sur mes deux autres traduction : Dans les mots de Ginevra Molly Potter et Je suis le silence. Et je dois admettre que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de synonyme à soupirer. Bref, je suis navré de devoir faire cela… peut-être que je la reprendrai plus tard mais rien n'est moins sûr. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.


End file.
